They Are Just Like Me
by ClearaMorph
Summary: Two Sims, who are similar in what they had in common, bodily, but yet so very different in many ways. The one thing or rather three things they had in common were what bonded them together, both in their friendship and in their love. It was; their strange bodies, their magic; - both are Spellcasters, - and the third, the magic of their love! Producing a miracle in their lives.
1. The Mystery That Is Morgyn Ember

**_They Are Just Like Me_**

Two Sims, who are similar in what they had in common, bodily, but yet so very different in many ways. The one thing or rather three things they had in common were what bonded them together, both in their friendship and in their love. It was; their strange bodies, their magic; - both are Spellcasters, - and the third, the magic of their love! Producing a miracle in their lives. Both thought they could never have.

**_The Mystery That Is Morgyn Ember_**

Sipping on their second cup of Healthy Green tea almost finished it, they let out a soft groan, not uncommon for them; all the others were all used to it, by now, the types of groans and or moans they let out, at times. Although it at times was a bit disconcerting, but it was quite usual for them, they found. Very rarely, was it actual pain and or discomfort, groan or moan, as most times like it was now, it was more mental, but it could also just be frustrations. Today it was something far different; it was more of a sad, unhappy moan of painful remembrance. Shaking their head, they tried to forget the past. It was in the past, but the past can also still hurt and haunt you. Green eyes shimmered at the brink of tears letting out a different type of moan this time, and with it, another headshake. "Sigh, ohh, unh, uh-mmn, sigh, ohh."

"Sweetness?" It was more of a term of familiarity; he was a kind soul anyhow, just like his predecessor was. So it was a term of friendly endearment, not a thing of love, well, not the romantic kind, but yes love, the platonic kind, of a parent to child, when he called them that. "Are you okay? Are you in pain, do you maybe need to see someone about it? That sounds so painful, whatever it is." Morgyn's green eyes grew wide and showed fear, making Simeon grow more concerned something was wrong with Morgyn.

_See someone, as in a doctor_, even the word 'doctor,' in their head, frightened them. So quickly replied to dismiss it and or any concern that they should seek medical help. In fact, the whole reason Morgyn drank Healthy Green Tea was to be and stay healthy, as it was known to have some curative properties aside from the tea elevating one's mood and is tasty to boot, win-win. So anything Morgyn could do or found to try to stay away from the doctor, far away, Morgyn did. So reassuring Simeon, "No, it's not anything physical. Not this time." Though the tea was supposed to help with their mood in making them feel happy and most mornings, it did make them very happy. Yet Morgyn's mind and mostly their heart ached, it was just sadness, one mixed with a deep unmet yearning with it. Making them wish it was just physical pain, something that they could probably put up with, and or treat, and quickly, without seeing a doctor. Though far from free from enduring some kind of physical pain on a semi-regular basis, it seemed they had it on off, on an undeterminable schedule. It had started back a few months ago before they had first stepped into this magical realm. Now it came on more often. But at least they knew it, all about it, that kind of pain, and where it was located in their body; as it was always located in the same spots, inside the hips, to deep inside of their back; and what to do about it, if it ever came. It was nothing harmful, though not feeling too well when it happened, drank a lot of tea, to feel better. As for the pain, although their stomach area to those areas did hurt on-off at times, after weeks of no pain, but it usually left on its own accord, and it was so sporadic when and if it did happen to Morgyn. After all, it only came on a few times, maybe for a few days at a time, but it only happened, rarely every few weeks to months, sometimes several apart, without that odd pain. So it was quite rare, it really actually hurt, but it was something they had learned to cope with. With what their friend had suggested using after asking in concern why they had been moaning like they were, with an obvious question.

"Oh, is it the tea; is it too hot for you, did you burn yourself?"

"Nah, it's just fine. This pot of tea turned out really good today. It's a good thing you got the second cup, or I would have had all 3 cups. No, if anything, it's not hot enough for me, but I can always do this," pointing a finger to the mug, let out a minute burst of Inferniate into the mug of tea, causing the liquid to boil slightly and steam. Sipping away at the now hotter beverage smiles, "Ah, now it's just perfect, mmm, ah, nice and hot just the way I like it."

"Then something seems to be just bothering you, if not that then what is it, do you know, why you were groaning again?"

"Hmm-uhh-mmm, uh-hmm," groaning again, trying to push hard past it and not let it eat away at them. Leaving it as ambiguous as they are, answered with, "Mental pain."

Sure, Morgyn smiled quite a lot, but rarely did Morgyn laugh, and he seemed to think, at least at times, it was not genuinely, and joyfully, those rare times that Morgyn did laugh. He shook his head, wishing and hoping to see their friend at least be truly happy. Wishing there was some sort of tickle spell, one could learn to cast on Morgyn to hear them laughing. Only rarely did they, and he see their friend really smile and laugh. Well, even then, Simeon wouldn't also call it a genuine laugh, more like a chuckle, and not a long hard one, just a quiet light one, let alone joyfully. The only rare times that he Simeon remembers Morgyn, actually laughing, was when he found or rather caught them in the library away off in some sort of crazy adventure with a good book. Now hoping that it could easily be fixed, asked, "Hmm, so do you need some aspirin?"

"No, it's not that kind of mental pain, thanks, though, all the same."

"Is there anything I can try to do to help you, to feel better, or cheer you up, or anything that I can say to you, or do for you to try to make you feel better, anything at all? I hate seeing you like this, Morgyn, it just breaks my heart.

Sipping and quickly finishing their tea, and genuinely smiling at Simeon's loving concern and care. It reminded Morgyn of their parents, which flushed over them with melancholy, mixing with the sad feelings they already felt and making their heartache, a bit more deepened. "I do really appreciate the concern, but it's nothing you can help me with, not even with magic. I just sometimes get a little moody and sad some days. I'm sorry, but you wouldn't understand it; I couldn't explain it to you even if I tried. It's just something I've learned to come to terms with and deal with, by surrounding myself with people who love and care about me."

"I'm here for you if you do need me, whenever, we all are, and we all do love you."

The Untamed Magic Sage nodded and bit back their tears as they walked off to get some fresh air, and, more importantly, right now, get some solitude, outside and away from the others, or at least Simeon. Morgyn sigh moans again, as seemingly accepting as other Sages are, still even then, Morgyn had always felt all alone. It didn't help that they weren't able to answer the obvious question they all had asked. Morgyn just couldn't do that.

The Sages had seemed to accept the fact that I had been born different; at least that's what I had hinted at when I was asked what I am. It was all I could do for an answer to that question and were accepting of what answer I gave them. What am I, you ask? I couldn't give them a real proper answer, because I honestly don't know myself. I was, am, still just an anomaly of nature, a mistake, and an abomination. So no one could or would understand or know the kind of pain I had gone through in my young or earlier life. I reminisce as I take a walk, remembering the day I came here.

I had been pretty unhappy, but I was so delighted when I did find the portal to this wondrous place. Not that I was looking for it, if anything, this place seemed to magically, ha, ha, find me. Little did I know it was exactly what I needed and what they needed too. I had been a teenager and nearing changing into my young adult stage in life when I stumbled by happenstance, upon the portal to this wondrous place, and had been soon transformed into a Spellcaster. Yes, I was the odd one out here, born a normal, well as normal as I am, human, a mortal I mean, and was changed into a Spellcaster. It was even foretold one would come to bridge the gap, not being conformed to either worlds, by way of their birth. So, yes, I suppose that does fit me, and therefore, I was seen as the bridge to connect this world to the normal human society. I, in fact, was the one that forged a new path, one not known about when I started learning magic here, the helpmate of taming the chaos, to come, the helpmate to tame the chaos. Huh, that is so not me if anything I make it, literally. No, I wasn't born a Spellcaster like all the others here. All had been normal, up until that time, well, as normal as my two wonderful loving and accepting parents would make it for me, their special child.

But not even my parents could protect me, an anomaly of nature and therefore a vulnerable and special child, from school, specifically in middle and in high school; grade school was fine, especially kindergarten. Up until then, I had been living a sheltered life, as best they and I could do it, and handle it. To protect me, from those questions, from other people. They were doing it all out of love, and I do adore them for it. For keeping me away from the bad things of this world, and in nurturing me in my personality. So that my mind and character could fully shine, bringing forth all my potential that I have inside of me. Without any sort of encumbrance from other people. So then, I could finally decide for myself what I am; what I'm to be, as far as my identity of sex or gender goes. That part, well, I still have not yet come to that conclusion, as of yet. I'll let you know if I ever do. The other stuff, however, I had long since figured out.

Some days I chose to be female and other days a male, some days both. Whatever I decided on, that day, or week, or month, or months at a time, my parents gleefully accepted it, and me, and rejoiced as I explored my gender identity and answered all of my curious questions, as best they could explain and show me. Even my attempts at trying to master peeing standing up like my dad. Yeah, maybe I'll tell you how that went some other time, ha, ha.

Hard to believe it, if you knew me, that I was quite a shy child. I would hardly dare to talk to anyone outside my family. But then again, being a Bookworm, I still can be that way, from time to time, just wanting and needing some time to myself, to get lost, away in a good book. I am also a mutable star sign, so that fits me quite well, with the changes I went through. Now because of my parents, I am a social person; I am quite Outgoing and a people person! I can talk your ear off, and when I am all done with that ear, I will gladly do the same to the other one! Smirking and with a slight giggle at the thought in their head, let out a quiet laugh, no one, but they heard. Then the sadness came rushing back as they remised of the dark and horrid past. As wonderful as my parents are, sometimes no one can prepare you for the real world, and all the pain you will have to suffer for it, for being so different.

Sure, everyone usually does experience it in one way or another in varying degrees, but no one ever would want to endure it, the coming out of what they are, a he, or a she, "Damn it! That's the big problem! Now, what am I? Now I do not even know what to call myself anymore." Sighing, well, only one thing in this situation would do it, or be right, a name, my name, will do. There was also one other thing I learned how to do, and served as a warning for all those fools that had to learn the hard way, to stay well away from me when it does happen. I had only done it a handful of times, namely, while changed into a Spellcaster, and at least a few more times after that. Couldn't tell you, as I hardly remember, considering since almost every time it does happen, I'm in such a fury of untamed emotions, at the time, and had probably blacked out; apparently, I had done some damage and caused a lot of fear. It was also how I discovered the new magic. Yes, I am a unique one, all right. I felt it coming, and what I had to do, to warn them, with my scream therapy! "Aaaahhaaaa‼! I am Morgyn Ember, Sage of the Untamed Magic, and I don't think I will ever find anyone who could ever even start to understand what I have been through in my life, not ever‼"

Crying now and sniffling hopped onto their trusty broom and flew off to go to the Dueling Area. Someplace hopefully abandoned right now, or it would be shorty, everyone knew by now, or at least was warned, to stay far away from me when I got into a bad mood like this! I have to be all alone to take all the incoming untamed and uninhibited rage that I feel building up inside out on something. Or take it out on someone! If they are stupid enough to dare try to come near me when I am like this, they would then be in for the duel of their life and most likely be on their back and backside when I had got through with them! I had my demons to face, and practicing my magic was usually now my new form of healing and getting all that anger and rage, I feel bottling up inside of me, out, in a safe, constructive manner of course. My therapists all told me; the same thing, to never bottle up my emotions; that it's unhealthy, and it would lead to nothing but trouble. My parents would say that to me, too, and help me breathe through it and walk me through what I was feeling, to feel validated in how I felt. Even if I had no idea what I was feeling, at least they made all of those confusing feelings I had, validated so that I could feel accepted in feeling whatever they were. Still, I get so confused. No one got it, and no one understands me. I don't get me at times.

"Some so-called friends I had. They sure showed their true colors. Get over yourself, Morgyn, no big deal they said, so you are gay, or a lesbian, or uh, a bisexual. Yeah," zapping a rock with a bolt of electricity, making it crackle off the rock I blasted! "Pfffft, oh, I am so over that fact, of what to call myself, besides a bisexual, since it was the only thing, _to call_, myself, since I do like both, especially considering." Looking around, I mumble to myself some more and start to cry bitterly. "Yes, being bisexual, sure, was one thing, and is easily, accepted, especially nowadays," shooting off a fireball, then electricity, again, from my wand, on random targets including the sky and the ground, as I let it all out, "though still ridiculed by some. It's all completely normal nowadays and accepted," I mock away, finding more things to shoot at with my wand, with my energy and my anger as well as frustration and hurt I need to drain out of my body and system while crying out now in a torrent of emotions. "What am I, you ask? Sniff, I'll tell you. Some days, well, I do want to wear dresses, wear makeup, and look like a girl. But sometimes, I just want to wear pants and look as much like a guy as I can. Some days, I just can't decide that, and I just go with some lip-gloss and my eyeliner on those days, as it brings out my beautiful green eyes. As for clothes, I like this outfit the best. Especially on those days."


	2. Don't Mess With Morgyn, Or Be Burned!

AN: How are you liking this story so far? Let me know, please! Also, any guesses as to what Morgyn's gender is, namely from the previous chapter? Love to hear or rather read your guesses. Although I have chosen what Morgyn is already, I still would like to read what you think Morgyn is, gender or otherwise.

**_Don't Mess With Morgyn, Or Be Burned! _**

L. Faba had been looking around for the other Sage, but she had spotted Simeon first. So asked him, as this was important, and it needed to be done; right away, as she hadn't located the one that she was looking for, yet, after already looking around for them. "Where's Morgyn?"

"Uh, I think they went to the Dueling Grounds if I were to guess."

That would explain it, why she didn't found Morgyn, having not checked there. "Okay, I think it's time, it's about the other part of that prophecy concerning Morgyn. Minerva stopped me so that she could give me a message to pass along to Morgyn, one of great importance, so I have to go tell…"

"I… wouldn't go out there if I were you," warns Simeon, gently shaking his head. "I heard Morgyn screaming; loudly."

"So, so what…?"

"So, I'm sure you know, by now, what that means."

"No, I don't, so do tell me, what does it mean; when Morgyn Ember screams like a lunatic?"

"You know very well, what it means, and if you really don't, then, what will happen to you will probably not be pleasant, if, uh…he, I guess, is in that kind of mood. I am sure whatever it is you need to see or talk to, him, about, can wait. Until she is ready to come back. I think whatever it is you need to see her about, you should wait until she or he, um, they return."

"I am the Sage of Mischief; I am not afraid of what Morgyn Ember; might; do to me; if I do go out there. Pfffft, pathetic, you can't even decide what to call Morgyn, he or she. I know exactly what to call them, a weirdo!"

"That's right, I don't. And don't you dare ever call Morgyn that, or any other mean names you have come up with for them, especially to their face, if you know what is good for you," Simeon scold warns L. Faba. "It's one thing not to know, and call Morgyn a, him, or her, and then get told off, or gently corrected, but it is quite another thing to mock Morgyn like you just did."

"Well, I might not have to, if I knew what exactly Morgyn is; a he or a she! Morgyn never ever made that clear to us, once, what they are. Should I be attracted to Morgyn or repulsed by Morgyn? I don't know, because I can't tell what gender Morgyn is!"

"Maybe that's why Morgyn is so upset some days; Morgyn might not know themself what they are. Some people have had such a bad trauma or several, in their life that they are in mental pain, and anguish over it, so much so that they can't decide things for themselves of what they want anymore. Maybe they were part of, or witness, or were a victim of something very traumatic in their life and can't or are having a very tough time getting over it. That might be the case with Morgyn. In fact, he or she did say before they left that they had mental pain, it could be some sort of mental anguish that they have which could correspond with why Morgyn is so ambiguous with it; concerning their gender identity." In fact, what Simeon thought came up with to say to L. Faba, might explain precisely why Morgyn hates doctors and hospitals so much, he, was traumatized, at birth, and now carried the scars of it, a horrendous mistake. "Maybe the doctor accidentally cut his penis off by mistake, instead of just the cord when he was born. Who knows what could have happened to Morgyn in their life that makes them be so gender ambiguous with us. So, L., unlike you, I'm trying to be understanding as well as be respectful of what Morgyn is, or is choosing to be, yes, even when I am wrong. I think maybe Morgyn is just having a very hard time of it all, namely in deciding on what they are, or choosing to be, for the next while. They might want to be one or the other, either a boy or a girl, and are now just now going through that transitional change right now. Maybe Morgyn is also, afraid now, of the changes that they want to make, and what we, and the others, might say or now think; who knows. Just let Morgyn work it all out for themselves and don't interfere unless they ask. Let Morgyn tell you what they are, that's the least and the respectful thing you can do or say around them." Simeon's Sage wisdom was shining through in all its sagely glory, was right, at least about letting Morgyn be for now. Letting Morgyn decide for themselves on who and what they are, was best. Be it the reason, of trauma/s affecting them, or just an overall dissatisfaction of life, or perhaps an unfortunate mistake and or trauma because of it. Morgyn's general, and more importantly, mental health, was far more important than what they are as far as gender goes. As long as Morgyn is healthy and can be happy, with how they are, then that is all that matters in the end, not their gender.

"So we might actually see Morgyn in a dress for change? Morgyn, in a dress, or skirt, that at least would solve a few questions."

Sighing, "Actually, it probably wouldn't. Besides, what does it matter to you, what Morgyn decides to dress in?"

"I just said it might be interesting to see them in a dress for a change. Even if Morgyn really isn't that gender," L. Faba laughs semi wickedly!

"Well…?"

Impatiently, "Well, what?"

"So, are you going, or are you just stalling for time, in hopes Morgyn comes back, so you don't have to go and face them in that state of mind and emotion?"

"Like I said…I am not afraid of Morgyn Ember, I am the Sage of Mischief!" Confident, and walking off, confidently, but out of sight or view of Simeon, was now not so sure it was a very good idea at all to go see Morgyn, to relay the message. Everyone had been warned, and a few unfortunate souls had either witnessed and or were a victim of the fury that can be Morgyn Ember in one of their bad moods. Though the bouts didn't last too long and usually were over it very quickly, in a few short hours or less, to no later than the next day, if they were in a terribly bad mood So you could usually find Morgyn smiling again, generally after centering themselves. But was a whirlwind of furry and or craziness when in that mood or state of mind until they have centered themselves.

Meanwhile, out of sight of L Faba, watching by the side of the open window looking out as she walked off looking unconfident and hesitant when she thought he wasn't watching her. "Oh yeah, you are a big walking pillar of confidence," chuckles Simeon. "Might need to prepare a casket and get a new Sage of Mischief around here. Now, who was it who wanted to replace you…?" Still gleefully laughing all about it, headed to the kitchenette area to brew a new pot of tea, one Morgyn doesn't drink, but probably, should, Calming Chamomile Tea. By the time Morgyn got back here, it should be long ready for them to drink.

"Aaah, unh, aaah," furry flowing from hand to wand while practicing, something was starting to be discovered by Morgyn. But was suddenly rudely interrupted, and L. Faba nearly felt the pain!

"Hey, Morgyn, I know you're busy, finding yourself, and all, but I need to…aaah!"

Morgyn swung around and pointed their wand at L. Faba, just barely containing the flowing magic to a paff. Panting hard, almost seething, as they spoke, "What, are you, doing here, can't you see, I'm practicing?! If you know what's good for you, I would suggest you get out of here, before I do lose control, and fry you, or make you my next target, for practicing on‼"

"You don't scare me, Morgyn."

"Huh, you should be scared," and practices their moves and breathing and centering exercises, while not facing, L. Faba, "I can be dangerous when I am like this. So it's in your best interest to leave me now. I don't like it, and I should not be interrupted, especially in the middle of my meditation and breathing, doing my magical exercises. You coming here and then interrupting me, right in the middle of all that, really threw me off. Therefore, go, you are ticking me right off, right now, being here, still! Especially since I'll probably have to start all over again, now, because of you! I want and need my privacy right now. I _was_ in a better mood until you showed up and ruined it all for me‼ So do kindly, bugger off, as I don't want to look at you right now‼ I am that angry with you right now, so leave!"

Shaking her head, "Pfffft, if you weren't such an, _it_, I would swear you were majorly PMSing right now, on a total bitch fit." Silence, they stopped L. Faba smiles, happy she hit the nail down really hard. But something else besides a nerve got hit, namely L. Faba's eyes. Suddenly with no warning, Morgyn swung around hand aimed! L. Faba's eyes got blinded temporarily, by light, energy, fire, and electricity, shooting out of Morgyn's hand!

"Aaah, unh! What?" _How did I do that, oh my, I…_ Even Morgyn was surprised by what they had just done to L. Faba but was in such a state, something had just clicked, and a new discovery was made! Unfortunately, someone had paid the price for it, namely for saying the wrong thing to Morgyn!

Flung off from Morgyn's powerful burst, L. Faba landed hard right on her butt then flat out on her back while a hot fire seared all over her body while electricity crackled off of it! When her mind came back to her, from the shock, after finally realizing what just happened, and hit her. The only justifiable thought was, _'Damn it, Simeon was right; I should not have come here, right now. Not when you were in a bad mood like this. Am I dead? No. Guess not.' _

Morgyn looked at their crackling hands, and a smile coy smile crept across their face. Maybe not being able to decide what one was worse, to hit her with, fire, or electricity, gave them the result of both, for a really nasty combo! _I can combine spells. How very useful. I wonder what other spells I can combine, or learn, to then combine? I'll have to practice the other two Houses of Magic, and ask for some spells or find them in the library and at Spell Casters Ally._ Hearing L. Faba moaning out in a bit of pain, the anger rushed back in. Though that burst of power was what Morgyn needed to center themselves, to eject it all out of their system, almost like using Discharge. Speaking of which, it was starting to get up there, Morgyn's Spellcaster charge, and was getting to the time to use, Discharge. However, it did not quell Morgyn's justified indignation at what L. Faba had just rudely and callously just said and called them! The other part, blown off, did not matter, but what she called them, well that, was one good way to get on Morgyn's bad side! Just barely contained raging anger, flashing in their green eyes, "What, did, you, just, call, me?"

Flashback to their childhood. "Morgyn Ember; doesn't have gender! Morgyn Ember; can't figure out their gender! Morgyn Ember; has a weird gender!" There were more jeers, but that was their favorites among others that got repeated in their bullying. "You are not a boy or a girl, you are just an, it! You are nothing, you are not even a real person, Morgyn Ember, just an, it!" A mortal enemy made, and Morgyn hated their name, their face, and every single thing about them. Morgyn, so angered in a rage, over the flashback, had nearly seen L. Faba, namely L. Faba's face, as that bully girl's face, for a few moments, right before snapping back to reality!

Fat tears pouring out, shaking, "Did you just dare, to call me, an, _it_, an, **it**!?"

"Unh, uhh, um, sorry?"

"You called me an, **_it_**, a thing, I am not an, it, I am a person, just like you, with feelings that you just hurt," pointing their wand at her and elevating her off of the cold ground! "Feelings that you are about to just barely know what it feels like, to have, from hurtful people like you‼" Hot tears blazing, pain in their words. "Someone who I thought was an actual friend, for once‼ Well, I guess I was so wrong‼" Swinging L. Faba around fast and again doing an electric fire mix they had just learned, used it on her again, to cause L. Faba pain, to make her learn how it felt, to be hurt like that, call it a magical spanking! In doing so, Morgyn flung her halfway across the Dueling Ground field before stomping over to her. "Don't you, **ever**, dare, call me, an, it, ever again‼ If you don't know what to call me, or what pronouns to use with me, that's fine, just call me Morgyn or ask me what you can call me. But don't you, ever, **_dare_** call me," they speak vehemently, breathing hard and heavily, "an, it, ever again‼ Or you will be on the other side of this life, with someone as your replacement‼ Got it?!"

L. Faba suddenly did something she hadn't done since she was a child, wet herself, and cried about it. Like a timid little child, spoke, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, Morgyn, please don't kill me."

Like all bullies Morgyn found once shown, you are not afraid of them or defend yourself or dare say, hurt them back. They usually back down. They also scream and cry like a little bitch, and baby, to their mommy and daddy about it! Quite satisfied to see her like that, L. Faba clearly now learning her place around them, and what not to ever dare say again, was quite happy with themselves, despite what was done to bring her to that state. She deserved it, after all. "You have been warned; don't ever cross me, ever again, unless you are ready to duel for your life for it!"

"Ung, ugh. You made me piss myself."

"Good, serves you right. Clean yourself up, you're a mess." But suddenly a weird feeling shot through Morgyn, seeing L. Faba like that, and memories of the past and that strange poking out feeling they hated. But at the same time, it felt good; and didn't know why. Morgyn did feel genuinely bad for making L. Faba so scared that she had wet herself, but seeing that, her there in a puddle of urine, well something else, started to course through their system. Shaking their head, Morgyn walked off, not knowing what to make of it. Being the innocent minded person that they are; really had no idea.

But having to have the last word as Morgyn walked off, "Ugh, I still think despite that you are seemingly a guy, you are really girl right now! Because you sure are acting like one! Being a big total mega-bitch right now, on her mega-bitch period‼" L. Faba soon regretting saying that as she was flung to the very edge of the rock of the Dueling Grounds with a simple flick of Morgyn's wrist and gesture of the finger! With that, she was also blasted hard with Morgyn's new magic spell they had recently learned how to do, a Zipzap Inferniate combo!

While Morgyn simply kept walking on, taking a long needed walk around the Realm of Magic, before going back to HQ, to try to cool off some. Morgyn figured that they could do or finish off their balancing centering breathing exercises combined with their magical practice, someplace else, maybe the Gardens for a change, it was more peaceful there anyhow. Maybe catch a few frogs and gather up a few supplies while there as well. Go grab a spell book or two from Casters Ally.

_Humph, what do you know about me? Nothing. That's obvious. I have never had one, and I do not think, especially now, I can ever have them. My body seemingly wasn't made for that, to ever even have them, or to have a baby, to get one._ Though not saying it verbally, Morgyn indeed had the last word as they walked off.

Now having to deal with the onset of it, the upset sadness they had thought they had long gotten over, by now. Of not being able to have nor being able to make a child, from themselves. All that was imposable, they were told, born infertile. The only option they had for a child was to adopt one. But being the kindhearted person, they were; Morgyn did love the idea of adoption. Still, Morgyn did also imagine what it would be like, to have a child, one that was a part of themselves and sharing half their DNA. A dream they had to let go of, long, long ago, but now had to bite back the pain they felt, with a choke of oncoming tears. Adoption was the only thing that could or would be able to fill that void in Morgyn's heart. To have a family of their own.

AN: Any more guesses now? If not that's okay, the next chapter will basically spell it out for you, ha!


	3. Asking 28 Questions With Morgyn Ember

**_Asking 28 Questions With Morgyn Ember_**

Simeon overheard the door slam open and shut and came over, a cup of tea in his hand. He was surprised, and actually not to see it was L. Faba and not Morgyn. She was filthy, charred, and reeked. Namely, of fire, electricity, and of course, urine. "Well, do I dare ask it, what happened to you? I'm honesty actually surprise to see you are still alive!" Trying hard to hold back the laugh he had at the sight of L Faba. Morgyn must have been super pissed off at L. Faba to do that to her! Though the huge smile and headshake did betray the laughter that might just start to erupt at any moment.

"Don't; say a word, old man. Just get me cleaned up."

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, as you wish," casting the Scruberoo spell on the Mischief Sage. "You know, I think you will need this more than Morgyn right about now." Going to fetch a cup of tea, he made. "There you are, my dear. Think nothing of it, the accident you had, it must have been quite the scare you had. Fear is far different from the silliness of not going to the bathroom when you should have gone. So don't be embarrassed about it, about you having that accident, as that can happen to anyone." Hey, being a Sage wasn't just a title you know, you had to be wise, and know a few things. Simeon already knew the accident no doubt was most likely caused by fear, and not of merely not making it to the bathroom in time.

"I am not embarrassed! I'm furious! So enraged, that I am going to kill or at least severely hurt Morgyn the next time I see them!"

"I'm sure you will. Drink your tea, dear." Simeon still also had that cup of tea, he was about halfway through drinking when L. Faba came in, but the third one was for Morgyn. He was drinking it in front of her now, to be sure, L. Faba drinks hers and shows her, that it wasn't something nasty, or a hexed potion, disguised as an ordinary cup of tea. "There, now, don't you feel better?" The tea quickly did its job, calming down the angry Sage.

"Yeah, but Morgyn can be a real jerk sometimes."

"Well, I did warn you not to go down there when they were in that mood. You probably should have waited, even if it was important whatever you had to tell Morgyn." Simeon knew Morgyn wasn't the type to not warn someone in how they were feeling, or be so callous to hurt someone without a good reason unless it was done in self-defense. So L. Faba obviously must have said or had done something to push Morgyn too far, that they had felt they had to do that, or whatever Morgyn did to L. Faba. So Simeon curiously asked how she came to that state. "Still, even so, you probably got exactly what was deservingly coming to you. So…. What happened, what did you do to Morgyn?"

"Morgyn didn't want to look at me for starters after being interrupted. It might have ended a bit better if I took the warning and left or just told them then, I had to deliver a message from Minerva to them, and it was vitally important. Morgyn had even warned me to leave because they were dangerous when in that state or mood."

"So, you didn't heed Morgyn's warnings then, to leave?"

"No, because I told Morgyn I wasn't afraid of them, even when Morgyn warned me I should be afraid of them when they are like that. It wasn't just that, I opened my mouth at them the wrong way to make them snap. Morgyn complains that they are tactless a lot; no, if anything, I was the tactless one. If I hadn't called Morgyn an, it, and well… I had no idea that Morgyn had that kind of power! How could he or she cast a Zipzap and an Inferniate on me, at the exact same time?!"

"Whoa, at the same time, you say, are you sure?"

"Yes, at the same damn time, they were combined together, both times…or…maybe it was 3 times? It might have been 3, but 2 for sure Morgyn hit me with it. The first time I wasn't so sure about that, as I think Morgyn knocked me out for a few seconds. But the second and third time confirmed it, Morgyn can combine spells. That's unheard of, even for a Sage! Then I had to have the last word, and she or he nearly flung me off the edge of the Dueling Grounds rock. If it weren't for the magical and physical barrier on it protecting me, I would have perished!"

So it was completely and utterly L. Faba's fault then, calling Morgyn an, it, and pushing them too far. Along with not heeding Morgyn's clear warnings, before that. "Did you learn anything, dear?"

Scoffing almost laughing about it now, "Yeah, don't ever mess with Morgyn Ember, or at least not when she's is having her period, because Morgyn can be a huge mega nasty nightmare, during that time of the month!"

Scoffing, Morgyn had come in quietly, not wanting to cause much more trouble than they had already had. After buying a book, and then practicing with Wise One had learned a new spell, and Wise One had given the compliment. 'You have an owl's insight and wisdom. I just love it when you learn new spells.' So because of that and having their familiar with them, but now dismissed, was in a confident mood. So Morgyn was now in a good mood, at least. However, already though it seemed, L. Faba was still on her high llama about the matter before. "Still haven't learned have you, L. Faba, you know nothing about me!"

"Then, do tell me! By the way, the period thing, I said, was just a joke, because you were acting like a total witch to me!"

"I am one, and so are you, so is Simeon! So is everyone else in Glimmerbrook! If you haven't figured that fact out already! I'm one of you, a Spellcaster! So calling me a witch; isn't exactly the brightest of insults, you know! For a Sage, you sure aren't a very bright one!" Giving Faba one of their famous disgusted disappointed disproving looks. This made Simeon laugh, though, at the remark.

"Easy, Morgyn," going to fetch it and coming back, chuckling about the insult and the throwing it back in her face comment Morgyn gave, "here, have some tea, I made it for you, it's already working on Faba, and it will work on you as well I'm sure."

"What kind of tea is it?" Taking a sniff of it, it sure smelled good.

"Something you should try to drink more often than just Healthy Green Tea." Simeon waited a few seconds for Morgyn to take a few sips of it before asking. "So, do you like it?"

"Mmm, mmm-hmm, it's really nice tea." Already after just a few sips was calming right down and no longer upset anymore. Morgyn was always amazed at teas and the moods and feelings that teas would give to you, and just feeling warm inside from the hot tea, was always pleasant. "So what kind of tea is it? I do really like it."

"It's Calming Chamomile Tea."

"It's certainly working on me already. It's also doing something else to me as well." They had plumb forgotten all about that and doing something about that earlier, before leaving.

"Uh, good or bad?"

"Natural, I have to go pee, real bad. Should have gone pee before hitting the Dueling Grounds, oh boy, ha, ha, whoo, now I really got to go." Morgyn hated this, not that they had made it a point to happen, or rather to get this bad, even now. But back before coming here, Morgyn always made sure to use the toilet, of course, right before leaving home, or if where they were visiting, be it with friends or whatnot, if it was available to them. Then try to go as soon as their bladder got filled up enough to need to pee or notice it or give off those signals. Usually then with plenty of time before it got to the dire stage, so Morgyn had enough time to go find one, or go home, depending on the case, of course, generally being if they were out in town. Obviously, being the way that Morgyn is had posed many problems, as one could guess when needing to use the restroom, at least out in public As Morgyn had their own personal curse they had to live with. Being out someplace new was one of those bad things, and it usually freaked Morgyn right out. Namely being caught off-guard and not then being able to find a suitable restroom that they could use in time. So Morgyn feared and avoided it at all costs, having a full bladder, and was very careful in always using the bathroom before leaving, and any chance they got, and if need be, limiting liquids when going to, or in a new place, even if in need of something to drink. So a regular household type of bathroom was a sanctuary for someone like Morgyn. It was why they had fought so hard for gender equality before finding this magical place. Places needed to do that, have that, a special bathroom, or even a family bathroom, or better yet, just remove all those silly male-female bathroom barriers and designations. Or at least in public have a washroom that could be used by all, for people like them and others who suffer from different toileting problems. Even for the totally ordinary people, as bathroom problems do arise from time to time, even in regular normal people.

Morgyn had used the argument, saying: think of all those tourist traps and stops that buses have to make, with so many people on them. Not all but a good deal of the passengers will need to have a pit stop. Yes, males do pee faster, so guess what line will be done more quickly while the ladies are still standing around dancing by the restroom. We need to remove all those male-female designated doors and let the lines be equal. Think of how fast the lineups at those bus stops will go when we get rid of them. It would be wonderful for all the Transgender people, the gender challenged, or gender fluid people, or people who are suffering from shy bladder syndrome. It could also be that they are gay or lesbian and are just not comfortable in using a male or female designated restroom. It's not just for those people; it's for the normal gendered people as well.

Think of your children, are they still little? Or remember back to the time when they were little. As you may well know, sometimes children just need to go potty very badly, suddenly, especially at the potty training stage, and even after when they are young children, at times, they just can't wait too long. You need to get them in and then out of the restroom and not have to worry about it, what washroom you and they can safely use, especially when with the opposite sexed parent. It happens. Anyone ever heard of irritable bowel syndrome? No? Trust me; it's a thing, and not pleasant. So compare it with something like this. Ever have a big diaper blowout? It's something like that, only with a teen to an adult and up, even children can get it too. When sufferers get a bout of that, they need to go poop; now. Let's say, a person is in a park with a washroom with male and female designated toilets only, but one toilet in each washroom. So there is going to be a huge problem, if someone is in that washroom, that that person needs to use. They might not make it, and it is all because people can't see past their big long noses to see we are all equal inside, regardless of your gender!

L. Faba smiles, getting a nasty idea, and no, it wasn't anything, too mean, or even evil, of what and why she was smiling and had in mind to do to Morgyn. But this, Morgyn needing to go pee badly could prove to be very interesting, and quite, informing, in what she had in mind. There was a way to find out without saying a word, and if not, then she had one more idea up her sleeves to try to find that out. She had been known to 'borrow' things without asking, and L. Faba had done so, with something in Morgyn's room, but had at least returned it, after quickly looking through it. So knew something, she could now use against the Sage of Untamed Magic. That is if the first idea failed to work out as planned. "Well, you know where the bathroom is, so go use it. You know, before what happened to me, because of you, happens to you."

"Whoo boy, yeah, don't have much longer here, before it goes critical, then I'm really going to be in trouble. I'm dancing here already; I gotta go pee so badly. Here, Simeon, take my cup, that was lovely by the way, that tea you made. Just what I needed. I'll be sure to have that when I do need to calm myself down."

Watching as Morgyn rushes off fast while doing the pee walk, L. Faba was smiling wickedly while grabbing something out. Simeon gave her a suspicious look, and knowing her; that she was up to something, no doubt mischievous! As soon as Morgyn was near the door and going inside of the bathroom, L. Faba got on her broom and flew to the bathroom. "Whoa, oh come on." She never had much luck in riding on her broom or mop rather, and usually had troubles staying on, and had to hang on as it flew off! Simeon followed her doing the same, who did have proper coordination it seemed and flew off with ease, to follow little miss clumsy rider. Looking over to see him there, "Shhh."

Whispering, "What are you doing?"

Doing a pipe down gesture, listened at the door, to hear Morgyn in there using the toilet. She whispers, "What does it look like?" Namely, L. Faba was trying to listen in for the masculine and or feminine urinating sounds. Or the telltale, sound, of toilet seat going up, before peeing.

Morgyn had to do the pee-pee dance one more time, to stay in control and calming their bladder down, as because as you may well know, as soon as you see the toilet, it usually makes the urge to go, a lot worse. "Oh, I gotta pee, oh come on, unh-mmm, whoo, sigh, there we go." The strong urge passed now was okay now. This pause to try to regain control in the bathroom had also alerted the bathroom occupant, to what was going on out the door! Smirking and rolling their big green eyes at them. Little did the two of them know that Morgyn had very good hearing and heard their approach even flying on their brooms, - the magic pop when riding brooms, - and especially L. Faba's clumsy broom riding, and of course, Morgyn also overhearing them whispering. They were obviously standing there by the door, trying to listen in on them, using the bathroom! Rude much! Folding their arms over, and just shaking their head, thinking. _Little kids and perverts, I'm living here with. These 2 adult Sages act more like pervey little kids; than the adults they actually are. _Shaking their head at them from behind the door. Well, if it was a show, the 2 were after listening to, or in on, well, Morgyn could do that, and give them that show. Oh, this was just too fun! Trying to contain their giggles, Morgyn wasn't known by them to be one, but yeah, Morgyn was indeed a bit of a prankster. So now, Morgyn made sure to let them hear it all, as they got ready to use the toilet. Oh, how fun, to get to do this! Namely, them loudly unzipping their zipper, as Morgyn adjusts the toilet seat loudly, then their clothes, and relaxing a bit to get it to come out while leaning over a bit, and then, confidently, like a champion, pees, hard, into the toilet, while sighing away in relief. "Ohh, that feels so good. Ohh, so much better. Ahhhh, so good. Oh, I had to pee so badly. Ohh, ahhhhh, what a relief. Ahh, sweet relief, sigh."

"I knew it, so Morgyn **_is_** a guy."

Simeon nodded he had to admit, despite thinking and figuring Morgyn had more resembled a female, to his eyes, and acted like one, more or less. But still, after hearing himself peeing like that, he had to now admit it. Morgyn did indeed sound masculine while urinating, plus the sound of the seat going up, sealed it. "Sure sounds like it. Guess Morgyn is a male, after all."

But L. Faba also hears the toilet roller or toilet paper being used, odd, and then a little shuffling about but not the toilet being flushed. Okay, most likely, they were just tucking in their beige-grey sweater back down into their pants. The flush? It hadn't happened yet, and yet... No, no. No now! Forget it, now was the time! Rather than waiting for it and Morgyn, did it. Oh, and yes, it was indeed unlocked. So she flung open the bathroom door, maybe to spot it, the confirmation, only to see Morgyn just standing there, decent, and makeup compact in hand. About to; power their nose? "What the hell is this?!"

Not even acting surprised, almost curiously about their sudden presence in the sanctuary that is the bathroom, point blankly told them, now doing it, "I'm just powdering my nose, in here, what does it look like? Plus, I had to do touchups. I did bawl most of my eyeliner off and some of my other makeup off, mostly because of you." Snapping the makeup powder compact closed went over to go wash their hands at the sink.

L. Faba let out a guttural angered groan, fist to their head, "Morgyn Ember, you are absolutely impossible! You may like to wear makeup and act like a girl, but obviously, clearly, you are a male, especially down there. Maybe just, small. You even have more or less a male voice. Either that or you are a very flat-chested woman with a low-ish voice, who also likes to dress up like a man! But you obviously just peed into the toilet, standing up, so that makes you…a male!"

"Um, Faba, the toilet seat is down, and not flushed, and there's toilet paper in there. Obviously, Morgyn went pee, sitting down, not standing up. So that probably, especially with needing to use toilet paper, makes Morgyn…a girl. Not to mention the makeup thing. You know, Morgyn wears makeup, period, not just doing touchups in the bathroom."

"What?" Looking at the seat, it was indeed down, pee in the toilet, and toilet paper in there. It was about the amount a female would typically use to wipe dry with. She then looks over at Morgyn, who raises their eyebrows in humor, also having a shit-eating grin on their face and starts giggling and then laughing loudly. Almost freaked out sounding about it, ask demanded to know the truth! "What are you? Really, what are you?! I want to know!"

Laughing a bit more finally tells them. "Am I a boy? Am I a girl? Who the hell knows! But everyone thinks Sage is hot stuff! So I guess that makes you all," winking at them, "gay!" Laughing away, still, Morgyn walks out of the bathroom, saying, "It's all yours now, Faba. Don't forget to flush and put the toilet seat back down when you're all done, L., ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, heh, heh, heh, ha, ha, ha, hee, hee, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha heh, heh, heh! So your big dickhead doesn't accidentally fall in!"

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, well despite what you are, a girl, or a boy, it's good to hear you laughing like that, Morgyn. I think this is the first time I really heard you really laughing like that, and sounding so joyful when you do it."

"That's cause I do so enjoy messing with people's heads and especially Faba's annoying dumb head," giving her a playful noogie birdy combo. "Who's a pervy Sage? You're a pervy Sage! L. Faba is a big pervy Sage," pointing at him, "and so is Simeon, you're just a pervy old man, Sage!"

Rubbing her head, annoyed, by that, what was that, was that a mortal thing what Morgyn did? "To go with the weirdness of your bathroom habits, you got a strange laugh to boot."

Morgyn did have a bit of a nerdy or geeky laugh, admittedly, with their ha-has, and the odd hee, hees, and the mix of the two right in there. So Morgyn just points a finger at her, nailing Faba with a weak, newly learned spell of Zipzap and Inferniate, combo, for the insult, and continues giggling away. "You are lucky, I'm mutable, therefore changeable, and that right now, I'm in a good mood, confident to be exact. I have to admit it; I did so enjoy pulling that little joke prank on you two in there!"

"So, you can combine spells." Morgyn nods with an uh-hmm.

"Wait, a prank, you mean you knew we were there the whole time?"

"Duh! Yup, I sure did. I'll let you figure it out, let you numbskulls wrack your peabrains on how I peed in the toilet."

"This ends now; you will tell me what I want to know."

"No. Make me!"

"Oh, I intend to!"

Morgyn only stops giggling at this game, and gasps, when they realize what spell the Sage of Mischief had learned at some point in time, namely the Minionize spell. What was worse was Morgyn never taught L. Faba that one, let alone published the books to learn them. Namely, because Morgyn had to thoroughly test not just Minionize, but all of them out, and therefore was a work in progress and for writing the notes to all the new spells down. Namely how the incantations worked, how the spells worked, what the backfire was to each spell, all that. As they hadn't learned, what the backfires were to any of the Untamed, spells. As they were the one to discover, every one of them. So how L. Faba learned it, unless she used Burgliate on their book notes, was now a bit of a surprising mystery! "Oh no," realizing and recognizing the incantation and the similar moves to cast that spell, and gasping in shock as they are hit with it! Only it wasn't the normal spell the way Minionize was supposed to work. Little wonder, as it wasn't even correctly cast right, to begin with. If anything, the Minionize spell had backfired quite a bit. Mainly since usually, the spell was used to command your intended target to do your bidding in cleaning, repairing, or just sleeping, but then could be snapped out of it at any time. So getting your intended victim to be a completely, obedient, talker; wasn't exactly part of the spell. But right now, Morgyn didn't exactly have full control over their mind right now! Though Morgyn fought to regain control of their mind.

"Be a dear, and fetch me some paper and something to write with." She had meant Simeon, go get it, but was happy to see the spell had worked, with a nice added bonus.

"Yes, master."

"Master, yes, I do like the sound of that. After all, I am the Master of Mischief. Come to the kitchen table when you are done."

Morgyn returned shortly to the kitchen with a pen and some paper. "Is this suitable, master?"

"Yes, it's perfect."

"What are you doing or intend to do to Morgyn, because I don't think I approve…"

"Nothing mean or harmful. I just intend to ask our dear friend Morgyn here a few simple questions. So I command you to be completely open and honest when you answer the questions asked of you, Morgyn. Take a seat."

"Yes, master, I will answer all questions asked of me open and honestly. I love being honest."

"What's the paper and pen for then?" L. Faba was already making a tally list, with a line down the middle of the paper and a short line across the top. One side said male, the other side said, female.

"Keeping a tally, what does it look like? Now let's start with a simple, easy, first question." It was also to make sure they were truly under, or still under, the spell. "Tell me. What is your name?"

"Morgyn Ember."

"Now, how do you spell your first name? I admit it, I, or we don't even know that. Might give us a clue."

Cheerfully answering, "Morgyn, M-o-r-g-y-n."

"Well, it is a girl's name for sure, regardless of how it is spelled, so I'll put a tick on the girl side then. So far, you are leaning on the female side, Morgyn, in your gender."

"Actually, I believe that could also be a boy's name."

"Simeon is correct. My name is androgynous, suitable for a male or female name."

"Fine, a tick on the male side as well. Hmmm, names. Did you have your name changed?"

"No, it has always been Morgyn Ember and spelled that way. I love my name, by the way."

"Hmm, I see," putting a tick on each side. "I like it too your name. Do you have a middle name, Morgyn?"

"Yes."

"What is it?"

"Riley, Morgyn Riley Ember."

"That's also a male and female name, Faba."

"I suppose it is." Putting a tick on each side went on with another gender question. "Favorite colors and hated colors?"

"I love gender-neutral colors, so, reds, whites, greys, and yellows being my top favorite colors. Especially red, I love red so much. I can also wear black and greens, purples, some browns; they also look good on me too. But I hate pinks and blues, they are so, gender-stereotypical, and I just plainly don't like those colors at all, and they usually look terrible on me anyhow."

"Really."

"We got nothing to go on here. Besides, who says, a male can't like pink and wear that color, and hate blue, and vice versa. You need to ask Morgyn some concrete questions, if you are going to do this, to get a proper answer out of them."

Ticking both sides, "Fine, I will. Morgyn, what kind of underwear do you wear?"

Slapping a hand to their head and shaking their head. "Whatever is comfortable and fits me, as well as looks good on me. Not that anyone should know what kind of unmentionables I have on."

"I don't think there is any wining with those types of questions. Step it up."

Morgyn smiles and askes, "What other kinds of questions would you like to ask me, and for me to answer, master?"

"What kinds of clothes do you like to wear, aside from that, are they all male or all female?"

"A mix of both. I do like to wear female clothes; they are, more preferable to me. But clothes are clothes. Yes, I do wear women's clothing choices, from time to time, yes, but I also like men's clothes too, as sometimes male clothing is more preferable to me as well. It depends on me. But I like female clothes more, then the men's clothing."

"So, you are a…girl!"

"Don't put words in my mouth, I only said I like wearing male and female clothing options, I like both. I wear both. I'm weird that way. People dress in drag, both genders. Any more questions?"

"Oh, of course, I think I got a good one to ask you. I have heard of people who are like you who don't want to be a boy or a girl anymore, and so they take medicine to look and sound more like a girl or boy. Do you, or did you, take any sort of medication, like hormones, or anything like that?"

"No. None of that." In fact, that had surprised Morgyn to hear, never really looking too into that aspect of themselves. Hormone replacement therapy. But drugs were never the answer. In fact hating very much what they looked like, down there, to care to do a thing about it, to decide, either or. They were more emotional, all head, and headstrong, in choosing, in the gender department. Whatever they decided or felt like they were for that day, that's what they were for the day, or however long they chose. It was due to a lot of factors, but namely 1 factor, no one could give them a proper answer. If someone could give them that, a straight answer, it would make a choice, if need be, a whole lot easier to make if need be. Or at least settle things once and for all, and for that matter what to do about it, that whole gender thing as it stands with Morgyn. But as it stood, gender did not matter one bit to Morgyn, they were who they were, and are, and that's who and what they are.

"Oh, okay. Do you sit to pee?"

"Yes."

"Aha! See! There it is, see, Morgyn _is_ a girl!"

"Faba, please, males, sit to pee as well. Heck, I usually do that at night when I get up to take a pee, so I don't have to turn on a light. I'll even do it in the morning sometimes as well. Besides, one could be sitting to pee because they also need to do something else, as well. In fact, Morgyn might have put the seat down; because I forgot to put it down, or some other guy, namely Darrel, who was here earlier, could have used it and left it up." Grumble growling having no choice, she puts a tick on both sides.

"You can also be a neat freak, who hates making messes, so chooses to sit, to not make a mess despite being a male, who can pee standing up," Morgyn adds.

"It could also be a medical issue, or simply just a choice, of comfort, of why Morgyn chooses to sit to pee. It might not even have a thing to do with gender, just their choice. Some males don't like to stand to pee and will sit. So asking that probably won't get you anywhere."

"All that is quite true, Simeon. I knew a male who hated standing up to pee because he hated touching his penis. Medical issues are another reason, namely mine, why it is a must for me to sit to pee. So there's your answer, I sit to pee, due to medical reasons."

"Mmm, fine. Oh! That reminds me, thanks, Simeon, and Morgyn. Of course, did you have an operation to change your gender at all, or have you gotten anything, cut off, or removed, if so, what?"

"No! And thankfully, no. Thank God, no, nope. I was actually a home birth, and yes, I am so thankful for that. Because I had been born at the hospital, I would have probably been operated on, I think, right after birth or shortly after. I have asked that too if anything got changed down there. My parents said no, not a thing, the way I look down there is the way I have always looked. They had said no to all the doctors who advised it to do surgeries on me. So they refused to consent to any of them on my behalf, when I couldn't talk, yet, to refuse any surgeries until I freely consented to them. If at all."

"Would you do that, though, and if so, to what gender?"

"No, and nothing, I like myself just the way I am. I have not wanted to do that at all since I can remember, and considering the fact, I can't even decide that; what gender to be, and my crippling fear of hospitals and doctors. I probably won't ever go in for any sort of operation. It doesn't matter what one I go to and who I see, it all ends up the same for me, me in pain, and suffering, both mentally and physically. I've had nothing but very bad, horrible experiences in hospitals every single time I have gone and or had to see a doctor for anything."

"Well, that explains a few things, namely why you are so terrified looking when I do mention getting help."

"Yes, and therefore I will do what I can to stay as healthy as possible. I will even go vegetarian if I think that will help me."

"Hmm, what else to ask you. Oh, of course! Can you get pregnant?"

"No."

"Can you impregnate someone else then?"

"No."

"Wait, what, why not, why is that?"

"I was told due to my condition, that I was sterile from birth, I'm infertile."

"Do you menstruate?"

"No."

Uh…ejaculate?"

Morgyn jerked their head back, confused at first what that was or meant, and then clued in, of what it meant. Remembering overhearing some guys saying they had done that, and crude talk about how they would like to put their member all up in their girlfriend's baby maker and ejaculate all over the inside of her. Morgyn got the idea really quickly, what it meant. Sounded like the seed passing thing from a man to a woman to make a baby. They had the basic idea of how it was done. Nothing like that, as far as that had ever happened to them, answered, "Oh that. Sperm? No. Infertile, I don't produce that to do that."

"This is a stupid and embarrassing question to ask you, Morgyn, sorry in advance, but I need to know, out of curiosity. Do you have hair down there, you know?"

Eye glancing down, "Yes, finally, I was hairless, as far as pubic hair goes, it's still not much, but I do have some down there now, yes."

Rolling her eyes. "Sorry, that was a weird question to ask you, but it kind of needed to be asked of you. So you have gone through puberty then?" If not, then there was some hope maybe for Morgyn to give an answer later on to the 2 previous questions. Perhaps it was a glandular problem as it sure sounded like Morgyn hadn't even finished going through puberty yet, even though Morgyn is a young adult. But yet according to them, Morgyn was only 19, so it was maybe possible. Though that should have happened a few years ago. Still, it could just be a mortal thing, when that happens to mortals, as opposed to Spellcasters when puberty starts and finishes.

"Yes, but I was a very late bloomer when it happened. I didn't even get nor wanted to have _that_ talk, you know when it did finally start happening. So I told my parents, I knew everything already, I need to know. So please don't tell me anything. To be completely honest, I have absolutely no interest in WhooHoo right now at all. If I ever will. When and if I do, I will read up about it to find out what information I do need to know on the subject. I have never even gotten flirty yet, so I don't even need to know, nor care to know," sighing, "no interest."

How odd, Morgyn didn't even get those normal, urges; one does tend to get from time to time. "That aside, this gets us nowhere. Fine. Let's go with a real, meaty question then. Morgyn, can you stand to pee, are you able to stand and pee into the toilet, despite the medical condition?"

"Yes, I can do that, but I sit, but if I need to, I do know how to and can stand to pee."

"See, you are a boy! Only boys can stand to pee!"

"I bet you can stand to pee if you really tried. You can be a real, dick, sometimes!" That got Morgyn and Simeon laughing!

Rolling her eyes and giving Simeon a dirty look, "You are **not**, helping!" So far, each question asked and then answered, was balanced, offering not one concrete answer to either side of the equation. "I think you are lying, Morgyn. If you have to sit to pee for whatever reason, or whatever this medical thing is you have, then how can you say you can stand to pee as well?"

"Because I can do both. I should and do need to sit. But I have learned how to stand to pee if I choose to use it, which I don't normally, as I prefer to sit. But I can and do stand and pee, from time to time, but rarely, only if really need to, like, when I need to fool someone."

"Wait, I get it, now, what you did, you stood to pee into the toilet then? Is that right?"

"Yes. See, Simeon's smarter than you; he figured it out, what I did."

L. Faba had to know, hearing the clunk of the toilet, as she was sure Simeon did too, asked, "So the toilet seat?"

"It was up, and I put it down. I made sure to wipe, though, after I was done. I really messed with your heads, huh?" Giggling away in their nerdish laugh.

"So, you are a girl, yes?"

"No."

"So, you are a boy, then?"

"No."

"Where you born a boy?"

"No."

"Sigh, were you born a girl?"

"No."

How could that be, "What are you then?"

"An extraordinary and very special person, that's who and what I am!" There was no answer! Not to mention, Morgyn was too afraid of doctors and hospitals and was keenly overprotective of their body, to dare let anyone let alone any so-called medical professional to even dare try to make an attempt to try to diagnose them to tell them what they are. As Morgyn got terrible, panic attacks each and every time, they had to be near a hospital or doctors. Not to mention, each and every time, it was so painful, both physically and psychologically, to be in there, even for a few days after, for whatever reason. As their body would react in a negative way and leave them in, physical, mental, and emotional distress, for days afterward. So, it just wasn't worth it to find out. So as much as Morgyn did want answers, they couldn't or wouldn't get them. So it was left, for them, solely, to try to decide on, and figure it out, their own personal gender equation. Besides the truth be told, Morgyn was happy just the way they were, after all, they had the best of both worlds, this way! Yes, curiosity about what they really are was there, of course, but Morgyn was happy, just being who they are. Because at any time they wanted to be, or at any given situation, if need be, they could be male or female.

Simeon starts laughing, and L. Faba glares at him, and quickly stands up from the table. That was quite enough, and not getting the answer she had wanted to get, got ticked right off at Morgyn, for not offering up any solution towards a real proper answer! Namely, what gender they really are, or for that matter were! So pointing their finger at Morgyn, demanding, "I order you, Morgyn Ember, to drop your pants and underwear, and let me see your gender, and what it is!"

Now very angry they too got up making fists, "NO‼ I will not do that that is a big no-no‼ By the way, that little spell you put on me, it broke off, or rather I broke it off, quite a few questions back; when I slapped my head, I broke it off. I just continued to play along with this, because I felt like it, and was in a good and obliging mood, to let you ask me all those questions you wanted to know about me. I think you got your answer to what I am. I could have told you what I am, if you asked me really politely and nicely about it, and used some manners about it, but you are just rude, so forget it! So my answer for you is, I'm gender fluid, non-binary, if you must know, is what gender I am. So as much as I enjoyed all of this, in answering all of your curious questions about me. You went too far, with that last question, or rather demand, L. Faba! And now I'm very angry with you! So don't you even dare come near me; for the next 3 days‼ At least‼ For any reason‼ Or I will really lose my temper on you‼! By the way, if you stole or rather borrowed my book notes on the Minionize spell, just to let you know; that book, is incomplete, and is still a work in progress, namely because, I still don't know what the backfire is, to that spell, or for that matter, any of the Untamed spells. So I want it back! NOW! Or I will use that spell on you, along with all the other ones I know!"

"Aagh-ugh, damn it!"

"So let's see, in all the questions you asked Morgyn, oh lookie here, not one has pointed to their actual true gender. Plus, you blew it big time. I was kind of trying to hint at it that you could have just asked them outright what their actual gender is, and probably would have got the answer. Now I don't think Morgyn will ever tell you that as far as what gender they really are, if at all; if Morgen can. As maybe there is no actual answer," winks Simeon, he had a good guess, what Morgyn's gender is now, from all the asked and then answered questions.

"What are you? Like for real, what is your for real gender? Don't give me that I'm gender fluid or non-binary, for an answer, that's not an answer, I want the real one, your sex, what is it?!"

"I guess you will never know. Besides your 28 questions, I've been keeping track, are up, 30 if you count mine. Well past the usual 20 questions, normally asked. Boy or girl, just know this, that I'm an extraordinary and very special unique person. We all are. Love me, or hate me, but I'm here to stay. And like I said, you better stay away from me, unless you re returning the Minionize spellbook to me, or I will put a hex on you!" Making the gesture with their fingers, "You are this close to me using the Morphiate spell on you and setting you ablaze when I transform you and put fires all around you; when no one is around but me, to put them out!"

"_You_, know, the Morphiate spell, b-but…how?!" She was never asked, nor shown Morgyn that Mischief spell. So how did Morgyn learn that? Her head wasn't thinking that there were other ways to learn spells, duh!

"Yes, I do, similarly to how you figured out or learned the Minionize spell to use on me! Sort of, because that Minionize spell wasn't done properly, let me tell you! Which I honestly think you stole or rather used Burgliate to lift it from my room! Now get out of my face, I am warning you," hands and fists lit up with magic. L. Faba got the point, real fast, and took off screaming! Watching as L. Faba left, had waited to be sure she was gone, before Morgyn turned and faced Simeon and smiled slightly, and told the one who never asked the question of their true gender, what it is. "By the way, Simeon, it's, gender…," Morgyn whispers in his ear, and then walks off to go cool off.

Simeon, mouth whispered, confused, at the given answer, "What? Really? You really were born that way, for real?"

Morgyn nods and then heads off. "As I told you both when I was asked, I literally was born differently, down there. Now you know what I am."

"No wonder why you answered like you did. I wouldn't think that was even possible." But yet, it also explained everything, why Morgyn would call themselves, gender fluid or non-binary, they are.

AN: Well, now you know what Morgyn is, or do you? What gender are they? Do you really know? If you haven't figured it out yet or guessed, I promise the next chapter will verbally in writing that is; tell you what Morgyn is. Morgyn did tell Simeon what they are, but will also tell someone else as well out loud. But will that be the real true answer? I guess you will find out.


	4. A Message Needs To Be Sent Out

**_A Message Needs To Be Sent Out_**

Minerva looked at the clock; it was over 2 hours since she sent L. Faba to go fetch Morgyn and bring or send her here. Even if she was busy, with her Sagely duties, Morgyn should have been here by now. Going outside looking around, no, no Morgyn, she wasn't coming, but she did see someone more reliable then L. Faba, to once again relay it to her. "Grace, hey, Grace, I need to know, have you seen Morgyn recently today? She hasn't been here yet, and I was expecting her here by now."

"Wait, what, she, her, what are you talking about, she, her? I thought Morgyn is a he, a boy."

"What, well, I'm sure she's a girl. After all, she does have a female name, Morgyn. Well, that doesn't matter, go try to find Morgyn for me, and send that dear Sage over. The second half of that big prophecy is coming, it's nearing that time; the helpmate is to arrive here soon to bring a balance to the chaos. There's a package here, and it has been waiting here until the right time and day to be sent out. Or well, something has to be done with it today, and I do need Morgyn Ember to do that. She is the only one who can do that, and I have yet to know how to do that without her, uh, his," realizing their own personal gender state, realized the better pronoun to use, "their help to do that. To send off the message, and possibly this package to the helpmate."

"All right, I'll go see if I can find him or her and bring them here. I was just heading off to go to the Realm of Magic now, to get some practice in. So you caught me at the perfect time." Sure of, the fact, it wouldn't be too hard to find Morgyn did check in Spellcasters Alley to see if they might be there, and then flew off to the Garden and then the Dueling Grounds, no, not there either. So obviously, she headed directly off to HQ, to try to find Morgyn in there. In the library, was Grace's best guess, to try to find Morgyn Ember in there, as Morgyn usually hung out in the library, browsing or reading the books. Probably a bookworm trait they had, Grace was sure. Only Morgyn wasn't in there, how odd. "Where are you, Morgyn?" Grace had a look around, not in the kitchen, checked the bathrooms, and all levels, and didn't even see L. Faba around. Grace did find Simeon, though, so asked him, "Have you see Morgyn? I looked all over and still can't find him or her."

"Yes, but I'm not sure where Morgyn went for sure. But if they are around, Morgyn might not be in the best of moods right now, to be seen, let alone talk to right now. Is it important?"

"Yes, it concerns that prophecy; I have been sent to bring her or him to see Minerva, to discuss the matter. Now, where can I find Morgyn?"

"Might be in their room, maybe."

"All right, I'll try in there. Um, where is that?"

"Secret basement and hidden area. So follow me. Just be very polite and respectful, when you do speak with Morgyn. Their day didn't start off too well for them, and what L. Faba said and did to Morgyn didn't help that much. So Morgyn might not be in a good mood still. Take that as you will."

"All right, I'll be respectful." Being shown to the secret chambers where the Sages rested and slept, Simeon showed her what room was Morgyn's room, and then promptly left. Grace hesitated for a moment before knocking on the door, quietly, then a bit loudly. No answer, biting her lip, checking if it was locked, it was open, and gently knocking, opened the door, "Morgyn, are you…?" Morgyn was on their bed and being on the bed and not under the covers, was napping by the looks of things. Grace spotted some sort of weird-looking duel-rounded container on their end table and a big bottle beside it. How odd. What was odder was something she never knew about Morgyn, as Morgyn was wearing green-rimmed glasses, and was asleep, with a book on their chest. Morgyn didn't have any makeup on as they usually did, and well, looked more boyish but still retained that feminine look to them. She sat on the chair, by Morgyn's bookshelf. Before sitting down on their chair, though, Grace had a quick browse through Morgyn's bookshelf. It was full of all kinds of books, many she never heard of before. Apparently, Morgyn loved to read and had quite a few books in there. Sitting on the chair and gazing at the Sage, admiring his or her beauty, they were cute, but nearly everyone had thought that he looked handsome, or she looked cute, or just, hot. Gazing intently at Morgyn Ember, trying to figure it out. Yes, Morgyn looked like a boy, but certainly, Morgyn did look like a girl at times. Grace just stares intently at Morgyn, and seemingly, as if they had noticed their presence there, Morgyn stirs, moaning a bit; as they roused out of their slumber on their bed. "Did you have a good sleep or nap?"

Siting slightly up and looking over, "Huh, Grace, w-what are you doing here in my room? Watching me sleep?"

"Hey, yeah, cute stuff, and it's about time you woke up, not that I minded, looking at your cuteness while you snoozed."

Blushing at the compliment, Morgyn got a lot of them, but never took them too seriously, and always felt a bit odd, hearing them. Being a bisexual, especially, they never knew how to take them at times, as a friendly compliment, or an actual sexual compliment. So like now, just dismissed it for what it was. Just a compliment. "Uh-hmm, uh, thanks, uh, I guess." Realizing they still had them on, took them off and put them on the end table, and rubbed their eyes bit.

"I didn't know you wore glasses."

"I'm a bit farsighted, it's mostly for reading, and I can go without, as I can see everything very clearly from a certain distance, but anything close-up is blurry to me. I usually wear my contacts to correct not seeing anything clearly close up."

"I had no idea, I would have never known that, about you, that you had any vision problems. Now, what are contacts? Is that a mortal thing?"

"Yes. You know what glasses are?" Showing Grace their green-rimed ones. Grace nods, of course, a few Spellcasters did have glasses. "Well, they are like glasses, but I put them into my eyes to correct my vision, and they work exactly like how glasses work. Here, these are my contacts," opening up the container to show her. "I rather wear contacts, as I find I don't like the way I look in my glasses, some can pull it off and look good in them, and some can't. I just use them for reading mostly in the evening, as I find reading helps put me to sleep."

"I had no idea that was a thing. Good to know."

"Well, now, you know."

"What book were you reading? I take it you are a bookworm trait."

"Yeah, I am, and I love to read. But it's not a book, so much as a photo album I was looking at." Siting up and leaving it on the end table rather than trying to fuss with the blurriness of putting it back in the bookshelf right now. Also wanting to maybe look at it later, figured to just leave it there. "So, uh, what are you doing, waiting for me, or what? Why are you in my room anyhow?"

"I needed to see you, or rather was sent to find you."

"For what?"

"Well, L. Faba was _supposed to tell you_ to go see Minerva, concerning that prophecy or the second half of it, but you didn't go see her yet, for whatever reason."

"I believe that was mine but mostly her fault. I told her I didn't want to see her face for 3 days. I'm still ticked off with her. I figured I'd better hide away in here, rather than flipping out and doing something I might regret later to her."

"Uh, good idea. Anyhow, for that reason, I was sent, Minerva wants to see you. Something about the second half about the prophecy and you, and a helpmate is ready to come to pass. You also need to send a message and or send a package, I guess, to make it happen."

"A message and or package to whom?"

"I don't know, probably this helpmate, whatever that is. But anyhow, Minerva is expecting and waiting for you. Um, just one quick question, though, before you do go. Minerva called you a she and was convinced; you are one, especially since you do have a girl's name. Is that right or wrong? I'm so curious now, as well as I don't want to be rude, and for that matter, offend you; by calling you by the wrong gender."

"Hmm-hmm, yeah, well, though it is a girl's name, the spelling of my name sure isn't, it's the boy's, or girl's spelling, M-o-r-g-y-n, boy, or girl, spelling. Actually, any way you do spell that name is a boy's and a girl's name. I just have a different spelling of that name, and I actually really like it, the spelling of my name."

"Oh, well, there you go, guess I was right because all this time, I thought you were a he, a boy."

"Oh really now, I'm a boy, so do you think I'm a boy?" It was always interesting to Morgyn to find out what others figured their gender was, just by looking at them. As sometimes, that had usually helped them make a choice on what to wear, usually to the contrary, but sometimes to the conforming gender, the person thought they were. But that was back in school, back in the mortal realm, way back when Morgyn had no choice but to try to conform to one gender or the other, especially when needing to use the restroom. This had all started the problems they have now, with peeing freely and or for that matter, pooping, in either side of the restroom.

In kindergarten, it was fine, as they pretty much had home type washrooms in the classroom. Even then, though, it was indicated that soon they would have to only use the boy's or girl's side of the washrooms accordingly; when they started grade 1. Even back then, Morgyn knew they were different, and Morgyn dressed as gender-neutrally as they could. A lot of kids asked if they were a boy or a girl, even the teacher also, but had always answered them with a giggle, and with this statement. 'Wouldn't you like to know?' But that was the time, that's where it began to kick in. Back in the learning phase, of what conforming to one gender or the other, was all about. Morgyn got that pretty quickly that there were only 2 genders, male or female, and you had to be one or the other, as there was no in-between it seemed. So it had started the problems they had now. Namely, what was the correct bathroom to use?

At first, it could be joked or laughed off as a mistake. When caught, only. 'Hey, I thought you were a…' 'Oh sorry, I had to go so badly; I ran into the wrong one, sorry,' then have to go in the other side, even though that was not what Morgyn felt like they were that day when they chose to go in the side they did. Or Morgyn's personal favorite. 'Oh, I forgot my glasses, so I couldn't tell if that was the boy's or the girl's side, I couldn't see it too clearly.' But the big problem, and for that matter, what that problem had caused, in not wanting to be caught anymore, was Morgyn holding it in until they had got home, which Morgyn could do most days. Hence, when Morgyn's parents found out, via a note and a phone call home from Morgyn's teacher seeing Morgyn squiring desperately around in their seat and even telling Morgyn to go use the bathroom, but Morgyn insisted they could wait until they got home. Morgyn nearly hadn't made it and started dribbling just before they got their bottoms down and onto the toilet! Morgyn's parents had gotten the call and insisted and gently corrected their child to go use the bathroom when they noticed it was potty time. 'Honey, it's not good for you to hold your pee in. In addition to you having an unnecessary accident like you pretty much almost did, you can get a nasty bladder infection if you do that, hold it in for too long.' Mom told Morgyn. Dad said. 'Or you could get bunged up, constipation; if you hold your poop in too long. Then when you want to try to go, you can't, and it hurts too much to go; it's a vicious cycle. Also, in doing that, it can also cause you to get an enlarged colon; that's your poop chute, and that might cause you to wet the bed, and no one wants that.' So what was the solution you ask? (AN: Yes, that statement is factual, as most, not all, but most children do suffer from constipation, and it is usually the cause of bedwetting. The more you know!)

Morgyn started having to dress as a boy, when most times, they didn't want to, just so that they could go use that side of the restroom and be thought of as that gender. 'No, I don't want to be a boy!' 'Okay, go with being a girl then,' and yet would still have the same problem with that. 'No, I don't want to be a girl, either! I just want to be me! Because I don't know what I am yet, I can't decide that, and you can't make me decide that; I won't do it! Why can't I just go potty in what washroom I want to or feel like going in? Why can't I do that?' 'You can't; you just can't, it's not proper.' 'Sigh, fine! I'll hold it till I get home then!' 'Don't do that, we told you that it's not good for you to do that, just go when you need to go.' 'But then what one am I supposed to use?! I don't know! I don't know if I'm a boy or a girl!' The only solution to the huge bathroom dilemma in school came in Morgyn going off to the nurse's office complaining of a stomachache because holding in either end did give them one, so at least it wasn't a lie. So when asked; if they had to poop or pee, and when answering, yes, to that, was then allowed to use the washroom in there.

Though the school nurse, for the most part, was very understanding, as some kids were quite shy about using the school's restrooms, and or thought they were too disgusting to use. So she had suspected maybe it was the case of one or the other or both with Morgyn and had even asked that when it became a regular visit 2 to 3 or more times in a school week. The other suspicions she had and asked was if Morgyn was being bullied in the bathrooms, hence why they came in here to use the one in the nurse's office. As it was obviously safer.

'You know, Morgyn, if that is the case that you are in fact being bullied, then you need to go tell the principal, or me, as well as your parents, to stop whoever it is, who is harassing you. Despite what you might think, or were told, it is the only way it will get better, so don't be shy to tell someone if you are being bullied. Even if they threatened you, especially if they threatened you, that they would hurt you worse if you do tell on them. You need to tell on that coward, to stop the harassment, and bullying, for good, it's the only way. What you have to tell me, or the principal, or anyone else that you trust, will be safe between you and them. I don't want you to do something terrible because you think there is no way out because there is a way out of it. By telling someone, you trust what's going on. It is the only way it will ever get better, Morgyn, and to stop it, is if you tell someone you trust what the issue is. Is someone bullying you? Do you want to talk to me, or the principal, or perhaps the school's guidance counselor about it?'

Yes, sound advice indeed, and Morgyn took it. Morgyn had a bully for sure, but the bulling in bathroom thing, for the most part, was not the real issue, as it was the gender issue that she harassed Morgyn with. Morgyn did, however, yes, confessed it all to the nurse the gender issue, what the real problem was, and also why the bullying and what the real reason is, why Morgyn came here to use the bathroom in the nurse's office was. Morgyn yes did not want to hold it in, on either end, when they had to go, as they hated it, and for that matter, did not want to risk having a foolish accident, when it was not needed. But also hated trying to conform to either gender when they weren't sure yet what gender they were as they weren't born with normal private parts down there that dictated that, obvious gender difference. So the teachers, after discussing the bathroom issue privately and with Morgyn's parents about it, and also the matter of holding it in, all because of the gender issue they faced. Had all now understood the problems and bullying and so permitted Morgyn to use the nurse's office bathroom after that, freely, for health, as well as comfort reasons. The perfect solution, as long as no one was in that bathroom at the time, but other than that, the bathroom problem was solved! Morgyn no longer held it in, either end; and went off to the bathroom in the nurse's office after getting permission to go.

The bullying problem, eh, not so much it had stopped for a few weeks but had started right up again, but much worse, a lot worse! It was stopped yet again for a short time after Morgyn confessed it to their parents, being bullied again by the same girl. It got worse because her bratty brother was doing the same now, after entering kindergarten, and she got him to harass Morgyn as well. There were the other cronies, but they were flaky at best and only bullied and harassed when that vile snot-nosed brat got them to do it. But they had fallen off one by one and pretty much didn't do it anymore, as no doubt, after being reprimanded by their parents, and especially more so after the police had gotten involved in it, for the second time, in stopping Morgyn's bullying problem. The third time, however, was the very last time, Morgyn heard it, or experienced it, anything mean, or any bullying behavior from those bratty boys, and girls, those lackeys, or cronies, as their parents, and or the authorities, had no doubt, came down hard and fast on all of them, and that had stopped it, at least from them. Morgyn had even gotten formal written apology letters and speeches from all of those kids, at least at some point and time from all of them. Forgiving them had started some of the healing processes but was not completely healed.

Because the main antagonist had never truly stopped, nor it seemed to learn, that it isn't very nice, or right, to bully anyone. As the lesson was never placed firmly on the 2 of them. Neither from their parents, the police, or, for that matter, the school authorities. As they both kept right on doing it! There was a reason for that, 2 of them. Money and reputation. The money had paved the way to keep their reputation intact. Morgyn knew that now being older and wiser for their years. As their family was quite well-off and could afford such things as lawyers to deal with such matters, to sweep it under the rug as if it never happened. So it kept on happening, their parents never truly doing anything to actually stop it from happening again. Daddy's money paved the way for it all to keep on going and happening again, and again.

Until Morgyn's parents stepped in and did the only thing to stop it, at least during school hours, as there was one other solution to try, when it was stopped once more, and then started up once more. As the bully's parents weren't doing much to stop their vile little bratty child, and then, children, as her little brother was now getting into the act as well, as far as getting them to stop. Or they didn't care to discipline them, in any way, shape or form, so something else had to be done. But Morgyn didn't care for it too much, at first, but it had stopped part of it, in school hours, at least. But in the end, this had worked out to be the perfect solution as Morgyn had made some friends at least finally. So the solution did turn out for the best when the new school year started.

However, on the street, was yet another matter, but that became a bit less as Morgyn avoided her and that house and family as much as they could, even if they did live not too far away from each other. But with either or both parents there, those bratty bullies always got an earful. They were even threatened if it happens again, painful consequences will be taken to help put a stop to it. Morgyn was also taught how to fight but was only to use that, if, and only, if, one or the other took the first swing or punch, first, Morgyn was not permitted to start the fight, only end it. Morgyn built up their motor skills and had had to resort to that one day, and beat them both up when they took the first swing and punch, cheered on by their new school friend, who came over to hang out with Morgyn. That's when Morgyn learned that bullies really are cowards when you do stand up to them, and they cry like little bitches to their mommy and daddy when you do stand up for yourself! Though they had tried to pin the blame on Morgyn stating they had started the fight, but the neighbor saw it, and heard it, and came as a witness in addition to their friend standing up to the 2 bullies on Morgyn's side. So it was deemed that what Morgyn did was all in self-defense, and Morgyn had pressed charges but had yet to see a cent or any due punishment for it. Again money and reputation preceded them.

How Morgyn had wished they didn't have to transfer schools after that rebound of bullying had started up. As that's where the needing to conform to one gender or the other in this new school had really come rolling in. So Morgyn in the new school still had only used the nurse's bathroom - after the bully issue was sorted out as far as it finally being put to a stop, at least in school, anyhow, by changing schools - as rarely as they could. But before and by high school, when going in to use it, complaining of stomach cramps, Morgyn was usually handed a sanitary napkin and allowed to use the nurse's office washroom without a second thought or question about the issue. Bringing that thing home, the sanitary napkin, asked about it and was told the very basics. The nurse thought you were a girl and that you had or had gotten your period, menstruation, and that's a pad, or a sanitary napkin, that you put onto your underwear, to absorb the blood flow, you get every month. Oh, so that's why Morgyn was handed that. So, being thought of as a girl in this new school had seemed to work for them back then, so had tried to look, dress, and act; accordingly, at least for the most part as a girl in school. Morgyn had even gone in and used it, although it took some time to do it, had relieved themself in the lady's side of the restroom. Up until puberty finally decided to rear its ugly head, and Morgyn sounded more like a boy than a girl and had to start to use the men's side, as they now seemed and sounded a bit more male than female. So it turns out, maybe Morgyn is a boy, perhaps, or at least outwardly, bodily is one, without any of the genitalia to be a boy? But still, to this day, that is why Morgyn has preferred women's clothing choices over men's clothing choices. Even if they didn't quite fit the way, it should, now, as they looked more in body structure to be a man than a woman.

"You're not? Or are? So, um, okay, I give. What are you, a boy, or a girl?"

"Heh, heh, heh, what do you think I am?"

"I don't know, I thought you were a guy, as I said, but you do look like a girl too. So..?"

"I'm neither, I'm gender fluid. I'll be flat out real to you, if you keep this between us," Grace nods, she would. Grace being Morgyn's favorite student and had on-off thought to appoint her to be their successor if she proved to be up to the task. So Morgyn let Grace know their special little secret, no other Spellcaster here knew. Though whispering 'gender nil,' to Simeon earlier, never went into any further detail about it. But Grace got the full explanation because Grace was polite and respectful, she always was so, since the day they had met, and Grace had become a student of theirs. "I don't have any gender to speak of, down there, gender nil, as I told Simeon. As childish as it sounds, I call it a thingy. So I decide what I'm going to be on what I feel like being. It's one of those; I don't care days, for me. So boy or girl is fine, and you can call me either or, boy or girl, but only; when I'm dressed in the appropriate clothes of that gender or just Morgyn. I'd prefer that though, to use my name or to use gender-neutral pronouns with me, especially if you aren't sure."

"What? How can that be? Did you do something to yourself to change your gender? Is there a spell for that?" Grace didn't even think that Morgyn could have been hurt, and that wasn't the case anyhow at all, they were literally born that way, they were now.

"Ha, ha, I sometimes wish! No. If there were, I would cast it on myself. As for the other, no. Not yet, anyhow. I don't know if I ever will. I haven't come to a decision yet. I also hate hospitals to go, let alone do that to myself. So if there were a spell to properly change my gender, be it permanently or just temporarily to one, or the other, then I would surely use it on myself." Grace gives Morgyn a confused, perplexed look, so Morgyn tells them what's up. "I don't know what I am. My head says one thing, while my feelings say another, and my body was not sculpted into one sex or the other, to let me know, that, to call myself one or the other, because it is in some way, both, as far as what sex I am. I got more or less a male's body, petty much a male voice, but no female or male parts between my legs. If I could, I would tell you I was born a boy, but want to be a girl, or was born a girl but want to be a boy. But I was born neither; I'm gender neutered or nil; since I don't have any proper sex parts down there at all to indicate any gender down there. So I can't tell you because I don't know myself."

"So you never had a wet dream or a period or menstruation yet or before?"

"Nope, as well as no breast growth, no hips, no nothing when puberty hit. Which I honestly thought would have given me some slight indication as to what my, possibly hidden, gender is. The only thing aside from my body slightly changing to a male one and a slight voice change was the only sex indicator that I might be a male. But yet I have no penis or anything else down there, so I have no reproductive organs at all. So I guess that cetin of a doctor was right; when he had told me that I can't have kids. Or at least not one that shares my DNA."

"Oh man, that stinks. That is if you wanted kids," Morgyn just nods. "So, then what's your preferred gender, or the one you think you are?"

"I just go by what I feel like being, and my head tells me I am. Boy or girl lady or man, or both. It's a, both day, so I'll just wear these clothes usually with some makeup or none at all, I don't care."

"Wow, so we got one male Sage, and one female Sage, and a special Sage, who is kinda both male and female in one; or none at all. That is so wonderful! And I think you need a big hug," Grace offered. Morgyn gladly accepted the offer with a smile on their face, "I heard you had a bit of a hard day, so I think you need one of these. But as wonderful as you are, you need to go see Minerva, now."

"Guess I'd better go then. Thanks for the hug; I do feel a lot better." Getting up with a bit of a stretch and a slight yawn. Then was asked an embarrassing question as they head out of Morgyn's bedroom chambers.

"Um, this is going to be embarrassing to ask, but how do you go to the bathroom, if you don't have any sort of genitals down there, to you know, use? Do you, you know, go?"

"Yes, of course! I just do it, sitting down. Oh, you mean…I do have a pee hole, and my behind is normal. I got a hole I pee out of if that's what you mean. I mean, I would almost sort of think I was a female, because, of the skirt like fringe of skin I do have down there, I might be one, yet I have a male body and a slightly male voice to go with it. But I've never had a problem with going to the bathroom. It's just out in public, where I have the problems because I never feel comfortable using male-female indicted bathrooms, as I feel I can't. I just can't bring myself to use either one unless I am dressed in clothes that reflect a proper gender, like a dress or proper male looking clothes, and even then, I'm very uncomfortable and oftentimes can't relax, to actually use it. So, if I dare go in one, I will usually exit it, unrelieved. Me wearing this," gesturing to their outfit, Grace nods getting it, "can easily pass for male or female clothes, that's why I love this outfit, not gonna lie. It's perfect for a day like this, where I just can't decide. So I would have trouble deciding on what bathroom to use. Uh, speaking of going to the bathroom, I'd better go pee first, before I head out to see Minerva." After their nap, that cup of tea had worked its way down to Morgyn's nether regions.

"I kept you too long as it is, and Minerva is waiting for you, Morgyn, can't it wait?"

"I did just get up, but," it wasn't far and faster there on a broom, and did know they would have a bathroom that they could use, "well, I guess it can wait, I don't have to go that badly."

"Just go see Minerva; I'm sure she will let you use her bathroom, but Minerva, I think, needs to see you right away, about whatever it is. I think she was expecting you quite a while ago. So you shouldn't keep her waiting any longer, it could be very, urgent, and time-sensitive."

Nodding and dashing off to the front door, grabbed out their trusty broom and flew off, out the portal and into Glimmerbrook, and straight to Minerva's house. Knocking on the door, Morgyn felt yet another twinge in their bladder and had been feeling those go pee urgings on-off since they had got up. Feeling yet another one, right after, but this time a bit of heat below with it. Well, that was quite odd. Startled a bit as the door opened. "Uh, hi, you're expecting me?"

"Yes, yes, come in, come in, quickly."

Getting yet another urge to release, thought it might be prudent to go potty now. You know, as mom and or dad would tell them to do so when they had to go; and pee before going on a trip even into town or a public place. Mom and dad knowing how public bathrooms, bothered their child to use, had always made sure to remind or told Morgyn to try to go for a pee or go use the bathroom, before we/you leave, please. Gladly doing so, which was what Morgyn had intended on doing, before coming here. So tried to ask, "Uh, can I use your…"

In a warm motherly tone making Morgyn forget about what they wanted to ask for, making them smile instead. "It's time, the time has come, dearie. The time has arrived for you."

"For what?"

"To meet them and to fulfill your destiny. For the second part of the prophecy, for you, to bring unity when the helpmate arrives. The helpmate will bring balance to the chaos."

"All right, so who or what is a helpmate, I never heard that word before, what does it mean?"

"Just what the word means a mate that helps or teammate."

"A teammate, or a mate, a friend, or mate, as in, like a husband or wife, or a spouse?"

"All of those things or one in all or… All I know is it is someone to aid you. The helpmate will bring back what was lost, and restore what was lost, when you came here, Morgyn. I think you know what that means."

"Yeah, I know." Morgyn nods, eyes shimmering, remembering her, not knowing, no one knew what had happened to Àine. Just that it pained and even guilted Morgyn who felt that somehow it was their fault Àine left, unexplained, to, who knows where, or worse, Morgyn had feared, had happened to her. Morgyn always felt that it was their fault that Àine their mentor had left. Or worse, their arrival to this secret realm, or their departure and reentrance back in several times, to basically move in and to get things they had needed, had somehow caused others to know and come to the Realm of Magic, and had caused harm to Àine. She was the Chief Sage of Magic, namely the now lost, Tamed Magic. It had to be they who had caused it, the harm to befall Àine, Morgyn felt, as Àine had been the Guardian to the Realm of Magic. So after Àine left over a year ago, after becoming the Sage of Untamed Magic, the magic they discovered is when Morgyn had stopped visiting the human realm again. After all, they had a duty here now, they resolved, of being a Sage. So the last time they left was to tell their parents that they would be living in the Realm of Magic from now on until further notice as the Sage of Untamed Magic. Yes, it hurt Morgyn, not to go back, but it was for the best. After all, no normal human was ever supposed to know of, nor see it, the portal to the world to magic, and know Spellcasters were real or existed, or still. Morgyn had felt that they were endangering the human and especially the Realm of Magic by visiting the mortal or human realm.

As if reading their mind, went on to tell Morgyn. "But when that happens, a balance will be finally restored back, both between our realm and yours."

"Um, okay, if you say so." Doubting but then hoping that it could happen, no, it had to happen, it would happen! So Morgyn would do anything to bring Àine back, and especially if that meant being able to leave Glimmerbrook, without fear of someone knowing and bringing harm here to the Realm of Magic. "So how do we go about it, to get this done to do this? I would love to see Spellcasters in the human realm and vice versa, and no one ashamed or afraid for whom or what they are. So what do we, or I do?"

"We need to make contact, and you have the means to do that. I don't know how long it will take to do that, but you must do it soon, time is of the essence here, and we have already lost some of it because L. Faba didn't retrieve you sooner."

"Heh, my fault there I was in one of my moods, again, I must say she also did deserve what was coming to her for what she said to me. Then she tried to use the Minionize spell me, and asked a bunch of questions of me, to try to find out something personal of me. This was fine, and I was happy to try to answer all of them, but I never nor could give her the answer she sought from me, because there was no real answer. I was fine with it until she asked or ordered me to do something highly inappropriate and I lost it, and I told her basically that I might kill her or at least transform her and set her on fire, by me setting fires all around her with Inferniate when no one else was around to put her out, so not to see or speak to me for at least 3 days, or else."

"You need your helpmate now more than ever if you threatened to kill L. Faba. As I said, the prophecy states that the helpmate will bring balance to chaos. Namely yours, it seems. The helpmate will bring light to guide you in the darkness. Since your element seems to be, chaos itself imbued in or into fire, theirs will be the waves of the waters that calm and cool you and quelch those flames of yours, and also show you the way in the dark, by way of the light. Something about that statement, or light in their name, will let you know it is them and not another. It states it in their name; it will be a clue, a light in the darkness there to guide you. It will let you know who your helpmate is when you do meet them. Whoever it is, he or she, it will cause change to happen, it, this helpmate, whoever they are, will help to quell your fires and sooth and calm you to cleanse you to change you. Their element will also match yours to empower you, or yours, perfectly."

"I am a Sagittarius, so it makes such sense. I've always been fiery. My sign is a fire sign; it is also a mutable one. So I change easily, I can be super shy one minute, and very outgoing the next, and yeah I can seem to get imbalanced and impatient at times, and I can't always sit still unless I'm reading of course, and sometimes I don't always like staying seated while I read. I was Wild like that since I was a toddler. I get so easily unbalanced at times. It's also why I need to do my centering activities and mediation, to balance me out, again, or I just lose it. It would be nice to have a good friend who would help me out there with that. I would love that. Especially being a Sage, I will need that. I have to; need to be a good example for others."

"Indeed, and it is very wise of you to seek counsel in others. But do tell me, Morgyn, what is a Sagittarius?"

"Somebody whose birthday falls between November 22 and December 21, my birthday is December 8th, and I was born under that star sign. Actually, my birthday wasn't too long ago. I'm 19 now if you didn't know."

"Well, happy past birthday."

"We usually say happy belated birthday, but that works too, and thanks. L. Faba made me not one but 2 chocolate cakes for my birthday, when she found out, I love chocolate." (AN: I think this is true since I had a Sim I was playing with who made brownies and well when calling to it the meal of minestrone, Morgyn went for the brownies over that, and again when I aged up the baby to a toddler and asked to partake in the hamburger cake, guess what Morgyn chose. Also, I believe I saw Morgyn going into the fridge to grab out yet another helping of yes you guessed it, brownies. So yeah, I'll go with fact Morgyn is a chocoholic or loves chocolate.)

"This is a human thing, then, we don't know too much about, star signs, maybe years ago, but it has long since been pretty much forgotten. As for the prophecy, it just states a helpmate will be born at the right time that is imbued with ancient bloodlines of 2 magical houses to combine with yours, a new Sage of new magic, who is of human blood, but a Spellcaster granted bloodline. These two bloodlines combined, together, shall be what makes the balance happen between our realms. This prophecy was made long before you were even born, and well, here you are, Morgyn, the foretold Sage, who was born of human birth and is now granted a Spellcaster's bloodline, who made a new house of magic. You are indeed that foretold Sage. So it is time now to meet your helpmate, which will help you with what you need help with."

"Like a better half, like, something to balance me out, is that what the prophesy means?"

"Perhaps."

"So, who is this person and their name?"

"I do not know, but as the prophesy states as I mentioned, you will know who it is, remember, a light in the darkness there to guide you, a name that means light. This package showed up here one night while I was sleeping when I was an adult or was put here somehow, by someone, how, exactly, whoever did that, I do not know. But I believe though the one that birthed them is who left this, still, perhaps I am wrong. However, I did see that it is for the prophesied one to open and send the message, or perhaps the package itself is for you only. I'm uncertain which it is or both. I do know, though, that it's you and only you who can open this and to somehow send that message to them." Morgyn was magically handed a box, tied up with a string, and wrapped up in brown mailing paper.

"Like a phone call." No Spellcaster had one, human things were kind of forbidden here, inside the Realm of Magic, but Morgyn had to have it, so never let anyone know that they had a cellphone, being sure to leave it on total silence or vibrate, at all times. Morgyn opened up the package and saw a note in there. The packaging on the top of the box said. 'Do not open by anyone except by the foretold Sage. This package is to be opened up, and the message inside is to be sent out in the early spring of the year 2020, only after all of the snows on the ground have melted.' Holding it out, at arm's length, the envelope, with a note clearly marked, just on the envelop itself, said: 'This note in this envelope is for the foretold Sage, only, to read. The rest of the contents inside the box are for my baby to read and to receive as a gift from me, to them, when they arrive.' "Oh, it looks like someone is going to have a baby real soon here. I wonder who it is."

"I wonder who too, or perhaps it has happened."

Morgyn opened the envelope up and found out that wasn't the case at all, Minerva was right, it had already happened. The child the letter spoke of had long since been born. Morgan silently read the letter, which said this. 'I will soon give birth to a child from one who has magical abilities to bring joy to the whole world. But I came back I now fear, for one last time to both leave something, for my baby, as a gift, and to make perpetrations, before I gave birth. Though sure, he was of a Spellcaster bloodline too, but it seems it might not be the case, as it somehow has been lost to him, or removed. Hence, he is human now. Or was one all along. Either way, my husband is scared and fears us; therefore, I fear that my husband has found out about, our kind, and the secret realm, and he may come to harm us; as such, talk; has come out of him and his friends. However, the child that I do carry inside of me, I do know, for certain, is not his, as this baby is of some other magical being, who is their real father. I know this, for certain, as I have tested myself many times, in both ways, to see if I was in a family way, wanting desperately to be a mother. No, never once from him, my husband. He was never capable, and I know it is his fault, as I was able to become pregnant, straight away, as I tested myself the night after, I was indeed pregnant. I tested myself in both ways, the mortal way, and the Spellcaster way. Now realizing that only one way would work for me, the Spellcaster way, to be sure, to test for pregnancy, before I had done what I did, just to be sure, and no, I wasn't pregnant. But the next day, before my husband came home, I was. That was when I found out the only way to know for sure is by using the Spellcaster way of testing yourself for pregnancy. So you know what I had to do when I was indeed with Spellcaster. I know this as I stated, my husband has not been able to give me children of their own, try as we might to have one for 3 years. I, now with Spellcaster, have come here, I fear, for one last time, to learn how to protect my child, from their nascent magical abilities showing up when they do become a child, to be discovered by my husband. I know my baby will have magic in them from their birth father, from their real father, as I granted it to him, as I do have that spell in my repertoire, and offered it to him, which he took, as well as an ancient bloodline from me.' "Oh, wow, so this prophecy is dead on, so far."

"Ah, see, I'm a proven prophetess."

"Indeed. I wonder if she knew what she was doing ahead of time when she did this; that her child would grow up to be to fulfill this prophecy." Morgyn continues to read on. 'My husband must not know I have cheated on him with another, but it had to be done. The time was just right to make him think it was his, yet wasn't. So I did what I must to protect him. I do feel bad for the deceit; yet, I need to give my baby a stable life at least for a time. On their 20th birthday, they must start to know the truth of who they really are. So in the very early spring of the year 2020,' which was this year, 'please send a message to their father. The foretold Sage, who is one of mortal birth and made a Spellcaster, to come, being mortal born, has the means to do that. Whoever you are, I thank you in advance, whoever you are. My baby's father will know exactly who his child is and where they are, and he will give them a different package and a letter I will leave with him, their real father, to give my baby, who will be a young adult by then, for their 20th birthday. He will know what their name is, as I do not know yet, what I do carry, inside of me, a female, or a male, and where they will live.' There was also a number there on the bottom. "Okay, I guess I have to call this magical person."

"Morgyn, what is that you have there?"

"Oh this, it's a cellphone, I call people I know on it, like my parents who don't live here."

"Is that a human device?"

"Yes."

"You know you should not have that. It is not allowed here. Or at least not inside the Realm of Magic. As you do not need such things here, being one of us."

"Actually, I do need it, but I don't use it inside the Realm; if I need to use it, I head off the bar to use it. I do know the rules. But I do need to keep in touch with my parents. This is the only way I can do that without actually entirely leaving the Ream of Magic and going back to the mortal realm for a time, which I'm not sure if I can do now with being a Sage. Let alone if it is safe for me period to leave to go for part of the day anywhere, for I fear the Realm of Magic might fall apart without me here to keep it together. It's also ironically the only thing that will help me make contact with their magical person, who I have a guess as to who it is.

"Do your parents even know about your powers or that you are a Spellcaster now?"

"Yes, I tell them about everything, and they are happy for me; I found my place, being a Sage here. They also asked me to change them into Spellcasters. So you don't have to worry about that, my folks are one of you now, and they also promised me to not use their powers in public ever. But I don't know the state of my parents as far as how the magic training is going. Although they do each have a Glimmerstone, unless they accidentally lost or destroyed them, to come here, they haven't been here yet. I also haven't gotten a call from them in a long, long while. So I hope they are all right. But I do know they miss me as do I miss them terribly." Morgyn got up and walked away to the kitchen to try to get some privacy to now make the call. But of course, was having a tiny little problem with that. "I can't see the number clearly to call. Shoot," holding the paper and the cellphone out made sure to carefully read the number. But it was still a bit blurry. Their head was a jumbled mess, forgetting to use their magic to levitate the note back a distance so that it was easily readable from a distance.

Coming over, to help, asked, "What is it?"

"I should have brought my glasses or put my contacts back in, namely when I wanted to go pee before coming here. I don't see close-up well sometimes. I can't quite clearly make out the number to call, because the numbers are a bit blurry to me."

"Oh, I understand, would you like me to magically hold the paper away at a distance so you can see the number better you need to see?"

"That would be very helpful, thanks."

"But why did you not simply do it yourself then, use your magic to simply levitate the note back so you could read what you need to?"

"My head has been a jumbled mess starting from when I woke up and even after trying to do my mediations and balancing exercises, didn't help. Course L. interrupted me, right in the middle of it. I have been a bit unbalanced since then. I had plumb forgotten that; I had a lot on my mind when I had woken up, and I still do now and have been feeling so off. For a few days. Could you do it, the mortal way? It would make me feel better."

"Sure, like this?" Minerva obliges doing it the human way as she held the letter up with her hands. "Is this right?"

"A bit back, a bit more, right there is perfect, I see it clearly now, I got it." Checking and then rechecking the number before hitting the dial button on their cellphone. It rang, and someone did pick up. "Hello, I hope I have the right number here. I was given a note that I must call you at this time, concerning a child you have and their 20th birthday. Their mother said in their note that you have a package you are to send to them and where to send it to at this time as well. Do you know whom I'm speaking about; and, who are you?"

"Yes, I know exactly who my child is and where to find them, I always know. I am Clement Frost, and so far, you have been good this year."

"Wait, what…Father Winter? I knew it. So, who is this child the note speaks of, what's their name, so I know who to expect?"

"Shhh, it's a secret. Goodbye, Morgyn Ember, see you next Winterfest."

"Wait, what, ha, ha, ha, ha, hee, hee, unbelievable ha, ha, hee, hee really, ha, ha, crazy, ha, ha, ha, that's so funny, I can't believe that. Who I just talked to on the phone!"

"Do you know this person?"

"I have met him, yes. Father Winter gives gifts to all the good boys and girls and will give you one if you ask him for one. I should have known; I suspected it as I read the note, but I wasn't sure if that was the case. I guessed in my head, who the baby's real father was. I was right; the baby's real father is indeed Father Winter, and I know he loves children, as he's a bit of a big kid himself."

"This person sounds nice."

"He is, but also knows when you are naughty too, so it is best to behave yourself all year. He said, so far, I've been good this year. So is that it, all you needed to see me about?"

"That is all, Morgyn, well, aside from one question. You are a girl, right? You do have a girl's name, after all."

_Oh, here we go again_, Morgyn thinks to themselves and having to then explain that they were neither male nor female, and then headed out. But first, bouncing a bit, "I'll tell you right after I use your bathroom; I'm getting quite antsy for a pee, not going right after I got up from my nap."


	5. Homesick, And Homeward Bound

**_Homesick, And Homeward Bound _**

Back down to the secret chambers, all Morgyn could think of all the way back to HQ, walking, was that prophesy, and how much they missed Àine, their parents, and just being in the human world. How nostalgic they had felt since they woke up and homesick for their childhood home they had felt. But there was not a thing they could do about it, as they couldn't leave, they feared, ever. Or at least not until Àine returned, if, Àine ever returned, if, that was what the prophecy really meant. But before Morgyn had even gotten to their room, they were crying, broke right down in tears. They could hardly manage using magic to bring their photo album over to look at it and just cried louder about how much they missed their parents.

It was Simeon who found them there crying, sitting, back against the wall between the bedroom chambers, clutching something tightly to their chest. L. Faba had taken off to the bar in Glimmerbrook, so it was just them there when he found Morgyn crying like they were. Arms on their knees, and head resting on their arms, sobbing loudly, wracked with shudders and sobs. Simeon understood sadness, being the gloomy guy he is, but even he didn't break down this hard, or as often, as Morgyn seemed to do. "Oh, Morgyn, sweetie, oh honey, what is it, what's the matter? Are you hurt?" Morgyn just shook their head no.

Just barely getting it out between choked out sobs, "I got hurt, yes, but it's not that kind, it's the inside kind of hurt."

"What, what kind?"

"My heart, it's broken right now."

"Oh. Did someone hurt you or say something to you? What can I do to try to help you?"

"N-nothing, there's n-nothing you or I can do." Finally, looking up, tears streaming down their face, shuddered in a cry. "I miss Àine so much. But what I really m-miss is my parents. I've been so nostalgic and homesick for quite some time now, especially since I woke up this morning. All I could think of is my parents, and if they are okay, and just being back in the mortal realm again. I miss it. I miss my home, my childhood home, but my parents mostly. Plus, I haven't heard from mom and dad in so long, and I'm getting so w-worried, they haven't called me in so long. I really hope they are okay. And then the prophecy. Now I c-can't take it anymore. I'm just, it's just…" Morgyn didn't even have the words and was at a loss for what to tell Simeon. It was just an emotional breakdown, simple as that, and too much for Morgyn to handle. The only relief there was for Morgyn right now, is to cry it out, and just have a good cry.

"Is it bad, the prophecy I mean, about you?"

"No, it's supposed to bring a balance, to the Realm, and me, and enable both humans and the Spellcasters to live among each other peacefully. It might even mean Àine will be coming back. It's my fault though she is gone!"

"No, Morgyn, it isn't your fault Àine is gone. We don't know, no one knows, what happened to Àine, no one knows that. She just disappeared one day and never returned."

"No! She's probably dead, and it's my fault!"

"You don't know that, not for sure. Àine has come and gone, quite a number of times, Morgyn, lots of times. Even back, when I was only Evander's apprentice, she has done that. She had I was told gone as much as a year or more at a time, back when she was just apprenticing for the former Tamed Magic Sage before she passed from old age. So I'm sure Àine will be back here when she is ready to come back. As much as she loved her position as Sage, we all knew it; she's a free spirit, perhaps like you are. It is odd for her to be gone this long, though, since becoming a Sage. Usually, it's only a few months at a time, at the most, she leaves, but it has been almost over 2 years now. I admit, I too, am quite concerned. But it is possible that Àine has a secret life outside of Glimmerbrook, now, or even before, which no one knows about. There are the grocery and supply runs, she always went on, usually just her, rarely did anyone else get to go with her, and sometimes she would be gone for over a day, or more, just doing that. We thought, maybe she was out seeking a mate, a husband to wed. Àine just leaves sometimes, yes. But she was also the Guardian, so we had all assumed that Àine probably had business to attend to, in keeping things, namely the portal a secret. Perhaps repairs, who knows. So we won't know why Àine left us this time, not until Àine does return here. Right now, we can only speculate as to why."

"But she left shortly, only maybe 2 months, or so after she turned me into a Spellcaster and had taught me a few things. Shortly after, I fully moved in here, is when she left, I had been appointed by her. She told me, 'I'm appointing you, Morgyn, to look after all my business and things, and looking after and maintaining the Realm of Magic while I am away.' So it seemed like I was to take over being a Sage, for her, for the time being, for her House of Magic, or School of it. But I wasn't, the Sage, to do that, replace her, or her School of magic. I couldn't. I just didn't know anything about Tamed Magic, at all, even if I tried to practice to learn it, I just couldn't do it. I never learned a single Tamed Magic spell, if there really was even one to learn. I wound up learning a different School of Magic that no one had ever known, Untamed Magic, hers was Tamed Magic. I just don't get it; or understand that, why that had happened, if I was to take over her role here, as being the Sage of Tamed Magic or not. Even if it was supposed to just be a temporary one, role, while she was on a leave of absence for whatever, I should have at least have been able to learn a few spells in her House of Magic, but nothing."

"That was the prophecy, about you, the new Sage, of human birth, who will come to us to be one of us and to cause chaos of new magic never seen before. You are that Sage, Morgyn Ember, Àine knew that; I'm sure; and that the prophecy was all about you, and you did that. That could be the very reason why Àine left; she **had to** _leave_, for your sake, so you _could_ find and discover that new magic and take over as the role you were destined for, as Sage of the new magic, Untamed Magic. When her rune symbol disappeared, your new one appeared; it was the prophecy coming to pass; it was meant to be, to happen. It was your destiny after all, that you found the portal, and came here. So maybe, with the second half of that prophecy coming to pass, it could mean, there will now be 4 houses of magic, soon, if Àine comes back, along with potion-making." Helping Morgyn up off the floor and bringing them into a big long tight rocking hug. "Come on, now, there's not much I can do about you missing Àine, I'm sure we all do miss her. But maybe I can help you with the other. I don't like the idea of you doing this, but I think it is high time you went back home, at least for a few days."

"But I'm needed here, who will teach…"

"Morgyn, you are too homesick to function in your position as the Sage of Untamed Magic right now. I promise you, you won't be replaced, you can't be anyhow. But you do need to take a leave of absence, at least for a few days to recoup. It is for your mental health and wellbeing too. Think of it as a vacation. Besides, considering how angry you were, and probably still are, with L. Faba, it would be an excellent idea to take the leave of absence for the 3 days at least, or more, maybe a week. That way, you can have time away from each other to cool down and not accidentally bump into each other. The last thing you need is to get in a heated duel, or worse."

"Yeah, well, that being a good idea, still. What if I am needed here?"

"I don't know."

"Don't you need all 3 Sages here to retain the balance? You know, for literally keeping the Realm of Magic from falling apart to pieces, and being sucked into the swirling vortex, into the void?"

"No, you can still send your magic over. I'm sure it is not imposable for you to do that. I know you know how to do that, and you have done it, along with L. Faba, me, and the previous Sages. Not to mention all the other Spellcasters, we all have around, to lend out a bit of their magic, to help retain the Realm. Lots of us do come and go, you go to Glimmerbrook to the bar, and the Realm didn't fall apart while you're gone. Even us Sages get sick from time to time and have to go to seek medical help for things, so it will be fine, I promise. Even us Sages need some free time, or to take a day or two off. So no, you are not required to be here 24-7, that's the thing, and if you are needed here, you will sense it. The Realm will call out to you, no matter where you are, no matter how long it has been, the Realm, if it does somehow get unbalanced, or your part of your shield does get weak, it calls out to you, to come back. This Realm will call out to you if it needs you; for anything. It's a part of you, now, a big part of your being now. When you were giving the right of Assentation, you became connected to this place, it's in you, in your very DNA now, you are part of us all now, connected to this magical place. Now with you being a Sage, you can sense far more things now; it's all part of the magic. All Spellcasters have it, but especially more so with us 3, who have received the Sage Ascension. When you got that, you got very special; Sagely abilities given to you, that regular Spellcasters don't or can't have, when that happened."

"You're right, I guess I did, I do sense a lot of things, and I never thought twice about it, how or why it happened; that it was just part of me, being a Spellcaster, part of the magic."

"It is, but it is also your Sage status. As a Sage, you get even more powers and abilities regular Spellcasters don't. So, it will be just fine without you here for the time you need to go home and get better. We can manage without you here. Besides, as I said, Àine left all the time for long periods of time, and the Realm didn't fall apart then, and yes, while she was Sage of Tamed Magic, and I know it won't fall apart now. I know it will be fine; it won't be much different from when Àine left us all for a few days to a week or more. It will be all fine, I promise. Hey, who knows, maybe if you are gone long enough Àine might come back, who knows. She might sense the unbalance and have to return, or will sense she is needed for a time while you are away, and come back to us. But maybe there is some way to contact you, or you can contact us. If there is a problem. Or if Àine shows up while you are gone."

"I have a cellphone, I could let you borrow, and use, but it won't do you or anyone else here much good, me not having one then, to contact me. Unless…maybe?"

"What?"

"I go and get you one. That way, at least you have one, so you have a way to contact me if you need me or have a question or concern or can't do without me for some reason, anything."

"Yes, I suppose that would work. Can you get one?"

"Oh, sure, not a problem, but I would need a good hour or more, and I would have to complexly leave Glimmerbrook though to go get one for you. But as you said, it isn't a problem."

"All right, do what you think is best, but just don't use your magic powers, you know. Since we aren't technically supposed to leave the Realm of Magic, but we do, well, most of us, from time to time. But we don't ever dare use it, out in the mortal realm, our powers. Just be careful, Morgyn."

"I will, I'll be back as soon as I can." Forgetting they had left it there when helped up off the floor, was already walking off to go get cleaned up a bit before leaving.

"Hey, what's this?"

"Oh, it's a photo album, I was looking at pictures, namely of my parents and a few of Àine I secretly took of her with my phone camera. I better put this away and go, so I can get back as quickly as I can." Grabbing their contacts to put them back in went to the washroom to clean up. With a quick wash to their face contacts in, and with still no make-up on, took off to go to the nearest town outside of Glimmerbrook. It was so lovely just to be out of Glimmerbrook and be back in the human realm once again. Morgyn could just kick themself for not thinking of coming with or going by themselves on the food supply runs, at least it would help them for sanities sake. Plus, there wasn't any good reason why Morgyn couldn't pop by to see their parents before gathering up the supplies; after all, there might be need of a place to stash them, before heading back. Those ideas had started to lift Morgyn's spirits, and just being here and seeing people walking around. Now also understanding how silly it was to be so worried, as Morgyn sent a secret burst of their magic to the Realm, to keep it all in balance while they were away. Morgyn smiled as they sensed it, the warmth, and connection, if need be, the call, how they would hear it, or sense its call, for help, if it ever was in distress or in imbalance. It was so second nature to Morgyn, that they never noticed it at all, before. So being gone for a time even a week or two would be all right Morgyn now knew. Heading into the city area and to a mall inlet store in Sulani, as it was the closet city or town to Glimmerbrook, something caught their eye as they walked by. But getting a cellphone for Simeon was on their, to-do list, so maybe after.

It was a bit busy but did get some help from a female worker, "How can I help you?"

"Hello there. So, I need to get a cellphone for a friend. So I need to buy it outright for him. Get it all set up and all of that. So, I need to get something simple and easy to use for someone who might not be too Tec savvy." Morgyn had taken notice of what happened next, far from stupid, as their Sag wisdom saw it, for what it was truly was, all about. Despite being out of the human realm for quite some time, some things were still all the same. So if this became a problem, there were other places to go to try there.

The male coworker clears his throat with a cough, and then he gives her a look, and she knew it, what that was all about, sales, commissions, money. "It's a little busy; can you come back after lunch, in maybe a half-hour? I'm heading off for my lunch break, and someone else will be here taking over. I'm sure they could help you out better than I could since it's only my second day here." Though she knew it was basically a lie, and she could probably handle it, even though her expertise was more into repairs and servicing. So the problem was this potential customer was no doubt going to get screwed right over, one way or another, she knew.

"Sure."

Already knowing what was probably going to happen, said, "Maybe I will see you later then."

"All right." Well, at least now, Morgyn had time to go check out what their eye had caught earlier. "Oh, I am in love with this dress." Suddenly feeling very much like wanting to be a girl at the moment, had to try it on. What made it more special to Morgyn was it was similar to the dress Àine had on when Morgyn first met her. Though not always comfortable in high heels could surely rock this dress for all it was worth! "Hi, I would like to try this dress on." The store manager gave Morgyn, a strange look. This made Morgyn realize precisely what it was, not only did they not have their make-up on as they usually did, to easily pass as either gender, but also their voice sounded a bit like a male one. So that was probably what made the store manager take pause. Thinking it's a guy, looking to try on a dress! Thus clearing their throat used their more feminine sounding voice. "Is there a problem? Is it not for sale? Ahem, oh sorry, I got a bit of a scratchy throat today, getting over a problem I had, ahem." _Oh, yeah, that will do it, vague but not a lie. _

"Oh, sorry, yeah, it's fine." Showing Morgan where the changing rooms are and unlocked one. "There you go."

"Thanks." _Guess someone thought I was a guy. _

A mother was hoping to be one once again. To be expecting once again. But as she looked at the pregnancy test, she let out a sad sigh, it was negative. Her green eyes filled with tears as she saw the 'not pregnant' on the test and shook her brown-haired head. "Maybe later, maybe next time."

Her husband waited till she came out of the bathroom to give him the news, "So?"

"No."

They had been trying for some time now, so he never got his hopes up too high, so as to not be disappointed, when she once again came out saying, no, it was negative, or, I'm not pregnant. All the tests were very clear negatives, not even the slightest faintest hint of a second line. This time she tried the digital version, it too was the same, negative or rather not pregnant once again. "Okay." Both were suffering from empty nest syndrome. Pets might help but knew that wasn't going to be a long-term solution and would get in the way of what they both wanted. But he wondered now if she was over it now and maybe was doing this now for his sake. So he asked, just to be sure she still wanted this or not, and if it was over if they were done with trying for a baby after months of not having any success. He, however, still very much wanted this but would comply with his wife's wishes if she changed her mind. "Honey, are you sure you still even want this; to have a baby? I mean, I would love to, have another child, I do miss not having one, but…"

"I'm not getting any younger and yes. Are you worried it will happen again?"

"It is a concern, yes. Don't get me wrong, I do want another child too. It's just; I'm worried, what if it does, happen again? I mean, I know we can handle and deal with it, but still, a normal one would be nice to have, either-or, normal or not, we will love the baby the child."

"You don't think I'm worried about that too? But, Logan, despite all the negative pregnancy tests we've been through, I still want another baby, while I still can have one. We're not adults yet but will be soon enough, and when that happens, it will be harder to try to conceive."

"Okay, Maddison, let's try again, maybe this time, we'll get a positive. Then we can finally call our little one, saying someone will be a big…" but was lost in an intense steamy kiss…

"So, how did it fit?" The customer did look quite beautiful in that dress and seemed to love it.

"Perfectly. I don't suppose you have this same dress in this size in red, it's my favorite color. If not, black is fine too."

"I think we do, let me just check," checking the size tag and checked in the back; meanwhile, Morgyn had gone back in the changing room to get back in their regular clothes. "We do have one in red, and in that same size." Showing Morgyn the dress.

"Oh good, oh, that will look so hot on me! I'll take it; I just have to get shoes to go with it." It didn't take Morgyn too long to find some sensible yet high heeled shoes that fit well and would not be uncomfortable to walk around in for hours, while yet still looking good in that dress. "Ring them up." Walking off, Morgyn paused and thought about it. "Maybe I should put it on; it would be better for me." Especially since they were going home soon, it would also be best to now look and dress in some more human-looking clothes, as Morgyn was still wearing their usual Spellcaster apparel. Thankfully, no one had seemed to be giving them any strange looks or asking questions about the clothes they had on, so far. Looking around to try to find the restrooms, I did find them. "Figures, only male-female restrooms, once again. Oh well, at least I don't really have to use it, but maybe I should try, I gotta get changed anyhow." So sucking it up, no matter how uncomfortable it was to do this, walked right on into the lady's side of the restroom. I had peed in lady's restrooms before as a child and a preteen and teenager, now though it only got harder to do. Also, most thought I was a female, and I dressed the part, for the most part. Back then, it also didn't matter, I did not yet have the girl curves or breasts, yet, as it didn't matter as some teenage girls were still developing. So I used that excuse that my breasts had still not come in yet, and I was a late bloomer, and well, that was the truth. I honestly thought and had hoped maybe I was a girl, and soon, puberty would show that and that I would grow breasts and have my first period soon too, and yes, I was a late bloomer. But as it turned out, I turned more into a male when puberty finally struck me. So now going into the lady's side had made that feat much more difficult at my age, to get away with, unless I kept my mouth shut and maybe rub my nose a bit to try to cover-up the fact I have no chest, no breasts. I have found some coping mechanisms, just none, to get me to actually comfortably release my pent-up urine when I sat on a toilet, no matter how badly I had to go. Looking around, someone else was inside here, and she looked over at me, wanting to know who just came in the door. So quickly, I rub my nose, so my arm goes past one part of my chest, and so the rest partly covers up my face. _Oh no! Someone is in here!_ The lady, however, just gave Morgyn a short, curious questioning look. But, of course, Morgyn was now feeling quite out of place in here, having a mini panic attack, just being in here. 

"Huh?" But she thought not much of it, nowadays it was getting to be the norm, and she hadn't noticed for sure if this person had or did not have breasts, as their coat and thick sweater was masking whether or not they did or did not have breasts, you know, the usual visual marker of being a female. Course she could have been mistaken on the age of this person as they were very young looking. So it could be an underdeveloped teenager or a small-breasted person. Or pitiable, as she had to have her breasts removed because of cancer. Plus, she did not get a good look at Morgyn at all. Besides, if it was a male, it really was none of her business. As there were those Trans people and not to forget third gendered people and or ones who were both genders. So, who was to say that wasn't the case here?

_Oh no. I'm just getting changed, I'm just getting changed, I'm getting changed into a dress, I have to be in this side of the restroom. _Biting their lip, walked in a toilet stall that looked a bit on the larger size to get changed in. Taking off their clothes and then putting the clothes they had on into the shopping bag, put on the new dress, and then sat down to try to use the toilet while getting on the new shoes they bought to go with the dress. _Come on, come on, pee, I know I need to do it, just relax a bit, think of waterfalls, uh, rain, uh, peeing…ah, nuts; it's just not going to happen. What is my major malfunction and problem, that I can't even go pee in public? Even when I'm in the proper gender attire and that side of the restroom, I still can't go._ Morgyn sat there head in hands, for a bit, feeling the need to do a pee but still did not get a drop out, but just when Morgyn thought yes it was about to happen, Morgyn heard it, some voices, and footsteps approaching. Freaking right out when Morgyn heard someone else was coming in to use the restroom, it felt like someone would surely know their dirty secret, and that lady just told someone like security and seized up at any possibility of trying to use the toilet. _It's not like I really had to go anyhow._ Sighing headed out of the stall to go wash-up, taking their boots with them, as they didn't quite fit in the bag. A mother with their young son was in there. _So that's who it was, well, at least it's not mall security,_ they thought to themselves, and lathered up and washed-up.

"Make sure you put the seat down after you finish making pee-pee."

"I'm going to make stinky, mommy."

"All right then. Guess you don't need the seat up then. Kids. He needs to go, and I have to take him in here with me, and he doesn't mind going in with me. Yet."

"Yeah, I remember being like that." _When I didn't care what side of the restroom I used, the men's or the lady's side. _"I don't mind or care at all. But I also think that they really should have a family bathroom in big public places like a mall; for families to use."

"Yes, they should. I would like that; it would make it so much easier, on me, to take my little guy in a family bathroom, or one of those male-female bathrooms, to use the potty than getting strange looks from other ladies. I have had a few nasty encounters, but most ladies being mothers themselves completely understand my need to bring him in here. Some have told me to let him go use the men's side of the restroom by himself. But he's still too young and little for my liking to go use the men's side all on his own. Plus, I worry."

Figuring now that they were in here and was striking up a conversation with this mother about equality, namely gender equality, might as well search in the shopping bag in their clothes pockets to find the make-up they usually carried around and put it on. It would make the transformation complete, and so maybe, just maybe, Morgyn could go pee looking and feeling the part of a woman. "I hear ya; I can have a bit of a shy bladder, at times, like now. I tried to go, but I freaked out when you 2 walked in. It would be so nice to pop in a restroom or washroom like that, a family bathroom, or a male-female washroom and go, and not be stopped by my annoying problem. Public washrooms like this freak me out, to go in them." _In both senses of the word,_ Morgyn thought to themselves, applying some eyeliner and then some lip-gloss.

"Oh dear, you don't have to go terribly bad, do you?"

"No, fortunately, I just thought I might as well try. It's a good idea to try desensitizing myself to my problem whenever I can."

"Oh, dear, paruresis is no joke it gets in your way of everyday life. I have a friend, who had that too, but she worked her way through it, and you can too. Maybe I can run the water for you. Maybe that might help. Or is it the other end as well?"

"No, I already had my; stinky, this morning," chuckling using the word the child used and who had also just farted quite loudly. "What kind of stinky are you making in there, kid?"

"Both kinds."

"Yeah, I thought as much," giving an amused eye roll. "Yeah, let's give that a try." Morgyn finished with putting on the eyeliner and lip-gloss they usually always wore, and tried, once more, to pee, going in the stall that was closest to the sinks. "Okay, all seated, give it a try." Surely, this had to work. The lady just let the water run a few seconds; to see if that would do anything. But it didn't. So then tried the on-off approach. Still, nothing wanted out. Then running the water, she stuck her finger into the tap to get the water to spray a bit to make urinating like sounds, well, that, started to, do to something, at least. Getting those urges and or signals to go, maybe if it hit hard enough, there would be a release as Morgyn pushed with the urges as they came. "Keep doing that, it's starting to work."

Suddenly there was a meatal wrenching like the sound of too much pressure to the system, on the cheap crappy faucets of the low-end sinks and then, pop! "Oh no, I think I broke the tap!" Oh yes, the tap started spouting out an arch of water up into the air and splattering onto the floor. "Uh, are you almost done in there? I think we need to leave."

"I've hardly started going. Your kid, however, might be done."

"Yup, I'm all done and wiping my bum-bum! I made a big stinky! Want to see, mommy?"

"Uh, thanks, but no, just finish up quickly in there, we need to leave, now."

It was all-around quite amusing, "I'm not going to rat you out. Besides, someone has to know, to come in, and fix that. Or better yet replace all those sinks." _Too bad, I don't know the Scruberoo and Repairio spells I could fix that up in a jiffy, but I also promised that I would not use my powers in public. _ Getting hit with a few spats of water thought it might be best to get out of there too, and I only could put my hands under the spouting arch of water before getting my things and exiting out of the lady's restroom.

Simeon was waiting around for Morgyn to finally show up. Having to take a bathroom break, and get something to eat, so didn't see or hear Morgyn coming in, but did find them all ready to go home, with a suitcase in each hand. "You're back, and ready to go, I see. Oh, and look at you, you're wearing a dress! Don't let L. Faba see you in that because you will never hear the end of it. I must say it looks really good on you. It's like the one Àine had, only in red, and that color really suits you better than black."

Morgyn smiles sheepishly and does a little spin twirl. "Do you like it?"

"Oh, yes, very much. You look like a real lady in that dress. So can I call you a she now?"

"Sure, why not, now that I look the part."

"I made something to eat if you are hungry. Or do you just want to leave? You got your things packed up, I see."

"I rather just leave as soon as possible. I am hungry or getting there, but I can wait till I get home to have something to eat there. Namely homecoming."

"Oh, I'll bet you are anxious for that all right."

"Yeah, I can't wait to go home and see my parents. I think I will surprise them rather than call them and tell them I'm coming. Speaking of calling, look at what I got you. Here's your cellphone. I got you just a simple one to use. My cellphone number is already programmed in there," showing him where it was to find it, to use, "so you just hit Morgyn, and it will call my cellphone. Let me just check to see if you can call mine in here for sure. See if it even rings in here. Otherwise, we're going to have a problem, trying to contact each other."

"It's ringing! Great, so it works!"

"Yup, it works, it's all yours to use. Can you believe it; the salesperson tried to talk me into getting a real expansive one, and some sort of 2 to 3-year payment plan, and all that nonsense. No, I was having none of that, and almost walked off. It seemed he wanted the sale so bad, for commissions obviously, to get me to buy an expensive one and be set up on a payment plan for it. So I figured I'd use my new feminine wiles and natural charm to try to seduce the creep into letting me buy it outright and a cheaper model too-boot. I told him it wasn't even for me, and it was a gift. Oh, but I'm sure you or your friend wants to have the latest model… It's not for me! It's for a friend. He probably would never be able to use a cellphone that had too many other things like apps and features in it he would never use, or how to use. He keeps insisting no matter who it's for, that I have to be put on a payment plan to get a cellphone. So…I start to walk off saying, I guess you don't want the sale then, so I'll find some other, better cellphone company then, who will help me better and to find something suitable for my friend. Oh, and while I'm at it, I'm going to tell everyone that I meet what a crappy and greedy cellphone company you are and how you really treat your customers. Okay, I'll give you the one you want a basic model at a 20% discount. I'm still hurt….all right, 30%, make it 35%, and you got a deal. Oh, but there's also a $50 unlocking fee. Oh really now, so I lean right over and try to be seductive. I'm sure that won't be too much of a problem to unlock it for free right; for me. I know it, you like me a lot, I can tell, and make a kissing gesture. Um, yeah, I can wave it if you give me your name and a number, so we can go out on a date, several dates. Sure thing, I'll give you my name and a number, so I wrote down a number, and told him to just ask for Morgyn."

"So you talked the jerk down did you, good for you. Oh, and you are right, though I have some computer skills I probably would not know how to use a high-end cellphone. Or would have a hard time figuring out those app things and any features it might have. Just to answer a phone call, I might get from you or how to use it to call you. Good call on just getting me a very basic cellphone. It's all I really do need. Good for you for being so assertive with that creep."

"Oh yeah, put that pathetic creep right in his place. I'll bet that he had the phone prices up in inflated sales prices. So I had to talk him down. The fact that he agreed to the discount I demanded tells me they probably were inflated prices."

"What number did you give him?"

"To the pizza place I used to work at as a teen. Who knows, maybe he can get a discount on the day-olds if he asks for me," and Morgyn bursts out laughing!

"Guess he had that coming to him."

"Oh yeah. So it's all paid for and in your name. You're going to be paying for what you want to use, though, namely because it is a pay-and-talk plan right now. If you don't want that, you don't have to do that anymore, or you can continue to purchase what you want or need every month, that's how it is setup. There's no data, but you can buy it to use if you want or need it. But since I thought you probably wouldn't need it more than to talk to me, the pay-and-talk is all you need. But you can buy what you need, anytime you want. Or go on a cellphone plan that gives you data and talk time, at any time you like, because it is unlocked. So you can go onto any carrier or cell phone company you like. But I got you $10 of pay-and-talk time on it. Should be plenty until your next cycle starts."

"I'll get you some money to pay you back for the…"

"It's a gift, I mean it, just, look after the Realm of Magic while I'm gone, is all I ask in return. Don't let it fall apart without me, I'll send my magic and my love with it over as often as needed and can. Also, don't you dare let any upstart dare try to take my place while I'm gone either. I am the only Sage of the Untamed and plan on keeping my position, as that Sage, for a good long time. I love being a Spellcaster and more so being a Sage and a teacher here. Now give me a hug, I'm so out of here. See you in a week or two, maybe, or sooner if you need me. Got a Glimmerstone so I can be back here in a jiffy if you do need me for, anything, day or night."

"We'll do our best without you, Morgyn, now get out of here, and go see your parents."

"Okay, there's just one thing I have to show you before I leave. Just in case." Bringing out the photo album, they were looking at earlier, pointed to a picture of them with teen Morgyn. "Both of my parents have a Glimmerstone, as I turned them into Spellcasters, at their requests, but I never saw them here, yet. This is them, Logan and Maddison, Ember. By any chance, did you see them here?"

"Oh wow, though you wouldn't look good, I don't think with brown hair, but I can certainly see where you get you looks from. Oh, so your father has blond hair and blue eyes?" Morgyn nods. "But you really look like your mother a lot, especially with her facial structure."

"Yes, that's what I'm told, I look like my mom, and if you can't tell from the picture, especially with the same green eyes. But I actually have my dad's eye shape. Ever seen either of them here, when I wasn't around or sleeping?"

"No, I didn't see either of them here at all. Sorry. But maybe your parents do not want to be Spellcasters."

"Could be, I'll ask them."

"Speaking of Spellcasting, no using your powers, Morgyn, let alone making it obvious you are one if you are going to spend time in the mortal realm; you need to be, or rather act like one of them."

"It's partly why I bought this dress. But I also can't make that promise. If I could, I would, but I know I can't. But I can promise if it can be helped, that I won't use my powers publicly, if at all. But in the privacy of home and just with my parents, I will be using them and helping train my parents, if need be. One more hug, I'm sure going to miss you while I'm gone, and…give this one to L. Faba too, I'm sure in a day, or two, I'll miss that creep as well."

"Ah, ha, ha, ha, ha, oh I'm sure you will."

"Tell her I said bye, and do forgive her, but I still don't want to see her face for a while."

"I will. Just one thing about your gender thing, problem, you can do or rather ask for me while you are there. You know when a baby is born, how they have that cord attached to their bellybutton, and you need to cut it, after being born, and later it falls off?" Morgyn nods with a, uh-huh. "Ask your parents if you were born a boy but maybe got the wrong thing cut off by mistake. I thought that's why you hated doctors so much and why maybe you were so traumatized by that horrendous mistake, and now you hate hospitals. Maybe…"

"Ouch! I'm sure that's not what happened to me, but sure, I'll try to remember to ask them that as that could explain it all. But I was a home birth, yes, there was someone there to help my mom and to do up my Birth Certificate and whatnot, but I wouldn't think…no. As for the doctors, and why I do react negatively to them, I'm not sure why I do it. But my body just reacts negatively every time I see one. Even if I try to get the basics like say a vaccination or a blood test done and boom, I hurt, and no, I don't think it is just from the needles. But it doesn't take me too long before it starts, just being in the hospital I hyperventilate not too long after and start having a hard time breathing in there, and with it the panic attacks. So I stay away from doctors and hospitals now as much as I can. I don't need it, any unneeded pain, and for that matter, avoidable stress in my life. Especially if I'm not actually sick or unwell. But if your idea is the real deal, well, that would most certainly explain it and also my hyper overprotectiveness of my body. That's also probably, why I do react so negatively to doctors. I just don't want to get hurt again by them. But the damage is already done."

"Were you, maybe touched where you shouldn't have been, or abused perhaps? That could be why if you are so overprotective of your body. Even if you were little and you were perhaps examined in a way you didn't like, that could be it, even if it wasn't done intentionally."

"No, or at least not that I know of. I'll ask, I'll ask my parents; that's the best thing I can do. However, you could be right about the other, if I was really little, even little kids do know before they are even told or taught what is bad touch or good touch. I could have just not liked being looked at or examined down there. Even I don't like the way I look down there. That could very well be the reason why. If I do find the root cause of these two problems, I can maybe actually start to get some healing and peace of mind as far as my gender goes. If I don't, I'm okay with that too. I mean, I have lived with it for my whole life, not knowing what my real gender is. In fact, I don't mind it at all, I like not being a boy or a girl, because I can be both, so I get the best of both worlds there, I can be a boy or a girl, at any time I want to be. The only thing or problem I have with it is public washrooms, a bit of a problem with that when they are the male-female designated type; I usually find I can't go, even if I need to. That lady was right it is paruresis, a shy bladder I have, I can't go or have a really hard time peeing and pooping in public, because my gender is not clear, and don't feel comfortable in one side or the other of a public restroom. But if I can find out one day, what my gender is, I might stop having all the problems I have. It has been an on-off issue with me. The only thing I don't like about myself is the way I look down there, just a pee hole with weird skin that hangs down kind of like a skirt or dress or fringe but is skin flaps, and they go up inside me sometimes, it's so gross looking to me. As I said to you, I'm gender nil, born genderless."

"That is odd sounding. It sort of sounds to me from what you describe that you are a female though, or something did go wrong while your mother was pregnant with you, that it didn't develop to what it should look like."

"Yeah, maybe, but maybe it was supposed to be a penis as well, I mean, I have a male body on the upper half and legs, but no shape, I don't have girl curves or anything, and my voice changed a bit, slightly when I hit puberty, which points to me being a male, yet no penis or testicles at all. Figure that one out, Simeon, because I can't. I do most times feel and act, just like a girl; I was so into girl things, and into boy things, like roughhousing, bugs, frogs, and other normal typical boy stuff, so I don't know. I wasn't even told what my condition is. Just that I have a medical one. So me, and I think both of my parents were left in the dark about it or they and or the doctors are covering up or hiding something. So I can't even tell you what it is, what condition I do have. I mean, I have asked what medical condition I have, and both my parents and the doctors offered up nothing towards an answer. I figured out myself that I was born genderless. But I do think it's high time that I do get all those answers, though, even if it is from my parents. Because I'm sure not going to get it from any doctor. Not unless I do threaten to sue them for answers and my medical records. I'll ask what my parents know and hear what they have to say; then try to get the records from the doctors; as to what I am."

"You are a mystery Morgyn Ember, that you are, and I do not know much of the mortal realm, so I can't offer up much advice, either. Just that I would love to see it, you have those breakthroughs, Morgyn. Well, I'm going to miss you, but have fun while you are visiting your parents. And try to relax as well. I'm sure we will be fine without you here, and if not, I can call you now. Thank you again for this, now we can stay connected."

"I sure will. Please do call me if you do need me. But yeah, I'm definitely going to be so happy and enjoying being home." Yes, I used the bathroom, right before I left, as it might be the only chance I get, on the long trip home. I, of course, had to walk out of Glimmerbrook, well, after I flew out one more time, out of the portal that is, and past Minerva's home, and to the bar. That's where I called for a taxi is inside the bar, where they had the numbers for taxi service, as all bars do, the safe ride home service, or program, or regular taxi service. So I called for one to come and take me home, and that's where I had to go on foot, by walking off like an ordinary mortal, to the entrance to Glimmerbrook and waited for the taxi cab, I called to arrive to take me home. I was already feeling a whole lot better just on the long ride back to my home. Up until I looked up what I did on my cellphone. I was trying to look it up on the Internet, 'baby's genitals mutilated by doctors,' since what Simeon had said to me had got me to thinking. So I wanted to see if maybe that had happened to me, or if something similar had happened to any other babies. Hey, maybe my story is out there somewhere, and I would find it! But I came to a story that wasn't what I was looking for directly, but it had come up on the search engine, because of the word 'mutilated' in the story headline. Maybe there are others out there like me, born genderless. Maybe I should have looked up, 'born genderless,' as that might have led me directly to the answer I sought, or rather am, but what I found out was far more horrifying! When I saw it, it made me stop and take a pause in my browsing, and made my stomach turn, and want to throw-up. It had reinforced it, the deep hatred I have. Please don't hate me for this or think ill will towards me for this, but; I hate, and I really mean it; I hate dogs, all dogs, period. Don't even try to get me to change my mind on that one, or try to argue with me about it, on how cute they are, they are all ugly to me. It does not matter how cute you say puppies look, I still hate them all, puppies included, and I won't change my mind on that. I am not heartless or soulless as I have been called or thought of; I have good reason to hate dogs, as do others, who also hate them. Please see reason is all I ask. With caution, if you must have a dog, please take warning and caution, as they are all, and I mean, all, especially the larger ones, are all capable of doing the most horrendous things, not just the annoying stuff like making messes in your home. "Oh God, ohh, oh, that's horrendous! Oh, dear, God, tell me this is a fake story." (This is all based, yes, on a true story, several, in fact, look it up for yourself, if you don't believe me. This, for me, reinforces my real-life hatred of dogs. I see Morgyn as more of a cat person, IMHO.)

"What is it," the taxi driver asks?

"Some dog ate a baby boy's gentiles like right through the dirty diaper, probably because it was dirty, while it was in the bassinet sleeping. Poor kid, I feel for him. That is just unreal, what dogs are capable of and do. Ugh, yeah, and here I was harassed by people because I had and have such a strong revulsion towards all dogs. They can't be trusted, ever; walking evil demonic carnivores is what they all are. Not to be trusted. You would never ever see or hear of a cat doing something like that. The worst you'll get is a deep scratch, and usually, they will warn you long before that, whereas dogs will attack you without any warning or provocation. Oh, you poor little baby boy, you'll be in my prayers, little one." Reading stories like this one just reinforces why I hate all dogs, and why they cannot be trusted, especially around babies and young children, and the elderly, preying on the weak like the evil demonic bullies they are. I heard it before, 'oh my dog is so sweet, s/he would never hurt,' bla, bla, bla, and the next second, they snap, and stuff like this happens out of the blue. Yeah, and you wonder why I hate and don't trust any dog. Well, that's why. It happened to a neighbor kid, she was playing in her front yard watched by her parents and got attacked out of the blue and was hospitalized, and it left me hating all dogs since then. I saw it through the window; she did nothing to antagonize it. It probably was a stray or an off-leashed mutt that just attacked a small prey or victim, the little girl. My parents called the paramedics and the police, and they came and shot the dog. Good riddance, I say, but the kid was in bad shape. She could have been a friend of mine, but they moved away because of that, maybe because of the hospital bills, I don't know…or worse. It happens way too often to blame it all on poor training, and not being loved enough, or not being raised right, or whatever excuses you got, or try to use to try to make up for excuses for bad behavior like that. Why do people condone and even excuse behavior like this, anyhow, let alone tolerate it, is beyond me! In fact, it is mostly the so-called property raised and loved dogs that do that, along with any to all the other ones.

"Ohh, I can't even look at that," he only looked over at the red light to see the pictures and part of the story. "Makes you think twice, if you are a dog lover, or just like dogs; when you hear and see stories like that one."

Morgyn nods with an, uh-huh. Morgyn shuts off their mobile data and puts their cellphone into sleep mode and does the same, with their body, trying to relax and rest a bit on the ride home as it was a long drive; while praying for the boy who now had mutilated genitals thanks to a dog. I had so much I wanted to do, so much I wanted to say, and of course now ask, my parents. But mostly, I just wanted to be a little kid again and or feel like one, despite being a young adult. Just be their special kid for the next few days, and get spoiled a little. It would be so lovely to not have to be so responsible for a few days. A mini-vacation. After all, this was a vacation for me. The sense of relief and joy that I felt was like non-other when I stepped out of the cab, paid the cab driver, and walked up to my childhood home. "I'm home; oh, I'm home! I'm finally home!" Tears of joy ran down my face as I ran up to the door, I checked it, yes it was unlocked. But if it was locked, I, of course, had the house key. So I went right in, calling, "Mom, dad, are you here? Hey, are you home?" Looking around the old place, yup, it was pretty much as I had left it when I went to live in the Realm of Magic. Sure, a few new things, here and there, but that was to be expected, of course. The first place I went to was obvious. "Sigh. There, that's better. It's so good to be back home."

Maddison woke up from overhearing, something, but still too sleepy from the exertion and fun, so didn't really hear it too clearly who or what it was. So she nudged her husband, "I heard something. Did you hear that?"

"Umm, it's nothing, I'm sure. No, I didn't hear anything."

Their bedroom was on the third floor, so sometimes it was hard to hear what went on, on the first floor, but Maddison swore she did hear something. "I know I heard, something, downstairs."

"Mmm, I just want to cuddle with you. Whatever it is, I'm sure it's nothing. If it is something you'll hear it again, I'm sure." Kissing his wife, he cuddles her tightly.

Morgyn wandered about to see if they could spot their parents. Maybe they were out right now, and or at work, maybe give them a call? Heading out the backdoor remembered playing out here when they were young playing on the monkey bars and developing their motor skills. As they got older, was taught the joy of helping out in the garden. All that yummy wholesome food mom or dad would make with all that fresh lovely fruit and vegetables and the beautiful flowers they had growing. The garden was still as beautiful, if not more so now, as ever. Well, mom and dad were not out here but was very hungry. Hey, what better place to find a quick and healthy snack than out here, right. Morgyn looked around to see what their eyes might catch to pick and eat and was drawn to one fruit in particular, for some reason, as soon as they saw them on the plants. So picking a few strawberries to eat, being quite hungry now from the long trip all the way from Glimmerbrook to their childhood home here in Willow Creek. "Mmm, so hungry. Now, where are you at mom and dad?" Upon pulling off the green leaves, Morgyn ate the strawberry, and it really hit them as if they had started up a crazy addiction to a new drug. Maybe it was the nostalgia, or perhaps it was just being home, and just happy to be here, with the flood of happy memories, being here in the garden, maybe just pure hunger, the sweetness of the berry, who knows. However, suddenly, Morgyn found they couldn't get enough of that sweet seedy red berry. "Oh, God. Oooh mmm, oh wow, mmm, ohh mmm, oh, I gotta have more, oh wow, mmmm, so, so good, mmmm." It was the start of an intense craving they had, like chocolate. In fact, that would probably go really good with the fresh strawberries! Morgyn started picking them and cramming them down, as Morgyn devoured them off the plants greedily! But hey, cravings can be a bad thing, or a really good thing, depending on, what, it was or is you crave. Sometimes, however, it is good to pay attention to them and yes, to give in to them, and even overindulge. Why? Because your body is a marvelous thing, a marvel of creation, which can heal itself if given the proper food. So sometimes, your body knows precisely what you need to heal and urges on an intense craving for a particular food, to heal you. But Morgyn, greedily munching on every ripe red seedy strawberry they could find, and pick, and eat in the garden, before being caught, must have quite the sight!

Maddison headed down the stairs and to the first level tying up her housecoat as she went. At first, she saw nothing that could have possibly explain what had woken her up and was making noise as she looked around. She checked the living room and saw the 2 suitcases left by the door. Her heart thumped and raced, with happy excitement! Could it be? If it was, then the door opening and closing and or the toilet flushing might have been what had woken her up. She looked around, hoping it could be. She had heard and felt another door open and close in the windows, which had sent her downstairs to investigate. Maybe it was a neighbor, looking for them. But with 2 suitcases by the door, it meant that someone was home for a visit. Checking through the kitchen window to the backyard, Maddison smiles. Despite what they were wearing and what they were doing in the garden, Maddison recognized Morgyn her child, even from behind! "Oh, baby, oh, you're home." Maddison watched out the kitchen window for a bit watching Morgyn, quite amused, at the sight, as her child inhaled one strawberry after the other, like a lawnmower! "What are you doing?" She headed out and called "Morgyn!" Morgyn looked over and stopped what they were doing, looking quite surprised as well as a tad bit embarrassed being caught like that!

"Ma-mmm-a-mmmm," almost choking on them in surprise. Morgyn had a greedy mouthful of 2 or more strawberries in at once. Morgyn covers their mouth, having been taught some manners, but evidently not taking too strong of a root, with being caught in such an embarrassing predicament. With a bit of a giggle to go with it, as some strawberry juice started to leak out of their mouth as they tried to speak. "Mmm, uh-mmm."

Walking over, to see what they were eating from the garden, "Ohh, ha, ha, ha, ha, finish what you're eating. Oh goodness, you ate 6 out of the 8 strawberry plants, well; it sure looks like someone must have been pretty darn hungry."

Nodding and chewing and then swallowing, "Yeah, I was hungry before I left, and very hungry, nearly starving, by the time I got home. Ohh, I'm so happy to be home, I was so homesick," Morgyn says somewhere between sadness, and joy, and much relief.

"Well, you're home how, and that's all that matters." Hugging her child very warmly and very tightly, kissed her baby a few times, and wiping the tears away as Morgyn cried a bit and was hugged more. But was soon over it and was popping more strawberries! "Oh my, you're going to be sitting on the toilet for half the day after eating that much fruit."

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, mom, ha, ha, ha, ha, really, but fruit is good for me, and I'm so hungry."

"Yes, but not that much in one sitting. You'll clean your insides right out." (Yeah, my mom says stuff like this a lot, only with ruder words. Tell me if your mom ever told you something like that!) "You'll be pooping through a straw if you're not careful."

"Mo-o-m! Gross! I didn't eat that many, yet. I picked a lot and stored them in inventory for later to eat. I think I developed a sudden craving for them as soon as I ate the first one."

"Yeah? I've developed one for carrots. Still hungry, or just rather eat strawberries?"

"Yeah, and I know what I want, two things, actually."

"What, I'll make whatever you want."

"Pancakes, with strawberries, lots of them. And fruitcake, with strawberries as the fruit."

Snort laughing, "Oh ha, ha, ha, ha, oh dear, well if that's what you want I'll gladly make it for my baby. But you're going to have to hand over some of those strawberries you picked then."

"Or finish picking the rest," and did so quickly and handed mom the berries they picked. "If there is any left over after you're done, I want them back."

"We'll see; there might be a few. I love the dress you got on, red looks so good on you."

"It is my color; it's actually my Sage color scheme, red and orange, so I tend to lean towards that, red and orange, and some white."

"How is that going? I thought you couldn't leave because of that. Something about holding it together and keeping up a protective shield."

"Quite well. It turns out I was wrong, I can leave and send my magic over to help hold things together. Still, I might be needed. So if I get a call from Simeon, I will have to go back. But for now, I will be staying here for as long as I can. I will know if I am needed because I can sense the Realm of Magic calling to me, and I might sense that long before I get a call from Simeon."

"How can you sense it?"

"You probably can too, just not as strong as a Sage would. There's a magical energy that our all our powers comes from; we are all connected to that magic, but Sages more so. So," safely inside, asked, "how is your magic coming along, can you show me what you have learned?"

"Haven't done a thing with it. So we haven't learned a thing yet, either of us."

Disappointed, "What? Do you not want to be Spellcasters?"

"No. It's just we don't know how to be Spellcasters."

"There's no being you just are now. I'll give you a few lessons after some pancakes." It was too disappointing and disheartening to think they don't want to be Spellcasters anymore, so I thought it was the lack of not being in the Realm or just not being taught any of the basics. Of course, yes, it was that, and they also did, promise not to use their magic. In fact, it was right after giving them both that warning about people who did not like and hated Spellcasters that they promised not to use it, their new magical abilities. That was it; that was probably it, why they hadn't bothered with it. Morgyn watched their mother as she got out the ingredients to make the pancakes, realizing it. "I really gotta learn how to cook. I can't believe I still haven't learned yet. You both can cook so well, and yet I have yet to learn how to do so. Where is dad? By the way, why are you in your housecoat? It's the middle of the day. Sleeping in or what?"

"Uh, well, let's just say we were busy upstairs, and then we were taking a little rest up there afterward."

It did take about 3 seconds to realize what mom was gingery stepping around. "What? Oh, uh, yeah, right. Good thing I didn't check upstairs for you. That could have been quite embarrassing to catch you two. Or interrupt." Morgyn did know the very basics, yes; the very basics, at least, and certainly knew what privacy and parent time, was all about. So did get embarrassed by the idea, but knew it was not much to blush too much about; after all, it only bonded them stronger in their love. "So you were uh, well, good for you, yeah. Exercise is good, right, even if you are doing that in bed."

"We were going to call you when we got a positive confirmation to tell you well…we have been, you know, trying, and well, we wanted to surprise you."

Logan had wondered what was keeping Maddison and could hear voices but not clearly, whom it was she was talking with. But it became clear whom the other voice belonged to after exiting their bedroom and heading down to the second level, then at the bottom level, was confirmed! Logan was so joyfully shocked to see who it was his wife was chatting to and about what! Gasping and wrapping his arms around his child tightly, surprising them, saying, "That you are going to finally have a little baby brother or sister, or both. Oh, Morgyn, you're finally home. We missed you so much." Morgyn turned around and got a proper hug, not that the backwards one wasn't a proper one, but now he could kiss his child too.

They always were very affectionate parents, and Morgyn had always wondered why they hadn't bothered to have more children, especially when Morgyn had asked for a sibling and was a bit lonely just all by themselves, well, in the sibling department anyhow. They were certainly not alone as far as their parents went, but was lonely during their childhood, seeing the other kids who had either older, or younger, or many, siblings. It gave Morgyn a jealous envy, why they didn't have a sibling they could love, and look after. But blamed themselves for being the way they were, as to why mom and dad had never bothered with trying to have another one. Maybe they were afraid. Or maybe like them because one or both of them were infertile and or had no luck in having another. Morgyn still had that desire, so maybe look into adopting one, who cares if it wasn't a blood-born Ember family member, just so long as it was one now through the adoption process. "Dad," hugging their father tightly, feeling safe and protected like they always did in his strong arms. Happy to be home and now getting a hug from daddy couldn't help crying again, just a little; though it was evident, it was happy tears that they were shedding. The homesickness was finally going away, and the healing and mending was beginning.

"Our little one is finally home for a much-needed visit. I think you needed this more than we did by the look on your face."

"Yeah, I couldn't function anymore in my position as a Sage. I needed this so badly. But if the Realm needs me, I will have to go back, or for a time. But for now, I plan on staying here for as long as I can stay. I missed you both so much and missed being home."

"And we missed not having you here with us. Empty nest syndrome. That's why we kept at it trying for a baby; with no luck, I'm afraid, yet. We were waiting for a positive pregnancy test to call and tell you the good news, you are going to be a big, sibling, finally," dad smiles.

"Keep trying I still want to be one, or adopt a child, it doesn't matter the age, I still want to be a big sibling, no matter how old or young the new family member is. Even if they aren't blood-related to us. I felt that was something I missed out on and am still missing out on."

"Well, then, I guess we have to keep trying or look into adopting maybe. It is good to have you home, even if it is for a short time. I love that red dress on you, by the way."

"Thanks, dad, I like it too. It was the black one that caught my eye, but this is the one that suits me better and is my color."

"It sure is. So, I take it, we get a daughter for a while?"

Head bobbing side to side, "I suppose so. For now. Till I decide I'd rather be your son."

"Same old Morgyn. Pancakes, now?"

"Morgyn's wants them, with the strawberries they picked, craving strawberries, of all things, along with fruitcake, made with strawberries."

"Yuck, well, you two can have that fruitcake all to yourselves; you know I don't like it."

"You never took a much of shining to strawberries before, why now?"

"I don't know, I had a look around in the garden to see what I wanted as a quick snack, and the strawberries called out to me for some reason. I took one bite of that first one and just couldn't help myself. Sure, I liked them when they were in season but was never a huge fan of them. But now, for some reason, as I said, I was drawn to them, and when I had picked and ate one, I couldn't stop myself for some reason, eating them. I guess I developed a craving for them. I'm sure it will pass in a day or two after I get my fill of them. I have got to learn how to cook."

"You can buy a cooking skill book. You might learn better reading how to cook rather than through observation," Logan suggests knowing how much of a bookworm Morgyn is.

"Or just by doing it." But Morgyn had to feel like they were ready to cook, namely wanting to do so by being inspired, and well, Morgyn's usual mood was always just, happy. "Later, maybe. So after we eat, we need to catch up with a few things." Morgyn was looking forward to this, with some dread. What if they were hiding the truth from them all this time? Morgyn hated the very idea of it, of their parents covering up things or being so deceitful. Lies were one thing that Morgyn had a hard time with, and more so in forgiving or getting over. So Morgyn was concerned with that what their parents had to say or tell them, or didn't or wouldn't tell them. Morgyn, however, had powerful magic on their side, to force it, the answers out; if it was evident, they weren't forthcoming, with the answers that they sought to know. But would not dare speak of that side of their magic, let alone dare threaten them with it, let alone dare using it on them, not unless they absolutely had to do it. There were far more natural and much easier ways to know, that did not involve any magic, to seek what they were after. For one, Morgyn could at least read them for the truth. Any Sagittarius innately had the ability, to know, when they were being lied to, or being fed a bunch of BS or could uncover it, just by listening carefully, and observing, and engaging with whomever, and asking questions, but with that, of course, hated untruths.


	6. So Many Questions, At Least Some Answers

**_So Many Questions, At Least Some Answers_**

"Here you two are," setting a plate of pancakes in front of her husband and her child. "Eat up, you two." Maddison also joined them, of course, and soon started munching on a different pancake topper that wasn't even fruit!

It wasn't even after they had finished eating the pancakes; it started as they were eating, as mom and dad sat down with their kid and had a meal together. It had been a long time since they had eaten together like this as a family. Morgyn looked at mom's plate that had no strawberries on it at all, but dad's had strawberries on his plate, though. Morgyn gave their mother a questioning look, to ask, what's up with that? "Um, mom? I have more in my inventory if you would like to have…"

Cheerfully and reassuringly rubbing her child's forearm with a smile, "It's okay, eat. You can have mine. As I said, I'm craving carrots." She had one she took out and ate with her pancakes, which was odd.

"You know that is a weird thing to eat with pancakes. You know most people have them plain or with fruit, not with vegetables."

"It is," dad agrees with a smile. "Seems you're not the only one who has weird cravings."

"I know, but I do want them, the sweet crunch. If I didn't know any better, I would think I was pregnant, the way I crave them now for some reason. Unfortunately, all and the latest pregnancy test has been negative."

Chuckling, "Is that like a normal thing, or something like some women might eat while they are pregnant, though?"

"Eh, I suppose it could be for some."

"Speaking of which, as mom mentioned and I said earlier, we have been trying, for a baby, a lot. That's why we are still in our PJ's, we were trying again, we had just finished before you came in the door." They were always open in the family, so honesty was mutual, and the respect that went with it. So dad fessed up to what they had been up to and why there hadn't been any calls lately from them, and why exactly that was. Besides, obviously, Morgyn being an adult now, was mature enough now to handle the truth of what they had been really up to upstairs! Well, maybe not, by the look on their face as they suddenly stopped eating and cringed! "We were busy making WhooHoo like rabbits, while you were gone, trying to get pregnant. Empty nest syndrome."

"It was a lot of fun. It was supposed to be a big surprise for you, the news."

"Ewww, TMI, I didn't need to know that." What was worse was Morgyn still didn't know the full details of what WhooHoo really was, but it was, cringe-worthy for sure, knowing what their parents had been up to all of this time. Or for that matter, what they could have walked in on had they not gone outside to reminisce. Well, maybe not, they would have knocked first, as they had been taught that. "I was getting worried, is that why you didn't call me?"

"Yes, that's why we didn't call you; we were waiting for a positive pregnancy test result, so we could phone you up and tell you the good news that you will be a big sibling, finally. Still, nothing though yet," shaking her head sadly, with a sigh.

"What do you think; do you think it's a good idea? So do you still want to be an only child, or do you for sure want us to keep on trying for a baby?"

"Are you kidding me? Yes! Keep trying! By all means, don't let me interrupt that! Keep on trying for a baby! I still really want to be a big sibling, for sure, so badly. So, uh, what did you crave with me, anything? Does that really happen, pregnancy cravings?"

"Oh yes, I had it with you, and it was spicy food. Pho, curry, samosa, I only tried those foods one time long before I was pregnant with you and still a teen in fact, and they were too hot for me. But before the end of my pregnancy with you, I was a spice hound so I could eat and enjoyed all spicy food. I even won the spicy curry eating contest; I even got the shirt to prove it."

"I think that starts to explain a few things, namely why I'm so fiery, you made me fiery."

"Well, you are the one who gave me the cravings for those foods; I know I didn't particularly want them after the first time I had tried them. Too spicy. But boy, did I ever want them when I was pregnant with you for some reason. I loved Pho, I could adjust the spice with hot sauce as much or as little as I desired. I still like it, just not as much as I did when I was pregnant with you. The only fun upside to eating Pho or any spicy food like that while pregnant with you was it kept me pretty regular. I did have the odd bout of constipation, but any time I found I wasn't going poop, I would have that with a bit of extra spice, and the problem took care of itself."

Dad and Morgyn had grossed-out expressions and gestures, with an, "Ohh," and cringe-worthy reactions to that! As that was not exactly table talk conversation material, especially while eating!

"You had that to tell her that, at the table, while we were eating?" Shaking his head and rolling his eyes at his wife. Dad meaning Morgyn, of course, who Logan aka dad was taking full advantage of the very few chances to give Morgyn, or use, rather, specific, gender pronouns, with Morgyn. As there were very few times, especially now with Morgyn moved out that Morgyn had, or rather given them, a firm, I'm this gender, opportunities. Usually, they were pretty gender-neutral, or abruptly during the day, would switch, so it was best to stay as gender-neutral as they could. So it was nice to go with the male or female pronouns with Morgyn when the situations had arose or allowed it. That was okayed a long time ago, at home, primarily, to do that. But still, out in public, it was always best to go with, or default to that, to the gender-neutral pronouns, just to be on the safe side of things. As only Morgyn's parents got that their child was never firm to decide for sure, I'm this gender over that one, ever, in their life. But maybe Morgyn did have preference after seeing that grin on Morgyn's face. Or did Morgyn just find that quite inappropriately humorous?

"Ohh, remind me to try that when I'm having trouble, pinching one out. Here, just have some Pho, no, no, that's not enough spice, we want to see flames, shooting out, there you go. No, no, not at the table, we recommend you eat this while sitting on the toilet, or at least in very near proximity of the washroom if you must eat at a table. Because that will clean everything right out of you. Works great for pregnant moms. No side-effects, except for fiery babies, and angry bums, and bowels."

"Well, if I had to do it all over again, I would endure fiery bowels, and an angry, inflamed bum, if it meant to have you all over again, or another child."

"Yeah. It's bad enough you managed to get me to eat that stuff."

So far, so good, now was the time to drop a big question, and try to watch carefully for answers. Namely, how they said it, how they answered, eye contact, all of that, important stuff, to read them. So finishing off a forkful of pancake and strawberries slices, asked. "So did anything happen to me after I was born? Anything…bad? So walk me through it, all of it, what exactly happened during my birth? I would love to hear my whole birth story."

"No. We had help, a midwife, or doula, as they are usually called nowadays, she helped us out as little or as much as we needed or had wanted her aid. She helped keep us both calm and focused on having you, and advised in what to do, massages, cognitive focusing methods, all of that. She had also helped you breathe by clearing your nose and mouth so that you could take your first breath easily. But it was daddy who caught you, so to speak, and put you on my belly after you came out of me."

"I got to cut the cord after it stopped pulsating and you were breathing freely and on your own." They were both in baby fever mode with all of this baby talk; it left them both open and vulnerable to the attack, so to speak!

"Um, great. You didn't cut the wrong cord or thing off by mistake, did you, daddy? You didn't cut my um, you know what off, did you?" Morgyn watched it all very carefully, both of their reactions. Any sudden or spasmodic, kneejerk reactions, or worried looks or, for that matter, suspicious moments, or movements, or eye darting would be enough and would tell Morgyn that what they were about to say was lies. But they remained the same and cheerful about it and their blissful memories of their child's birth. "Um, you know, like my penis, my guy part, or parts?"

"No. In fact, the doula was hesitant with telling us if we had a boy or girl as she checked you over to make sure everything was all right with you, that you were breathing and all of that important stuff as she dried you off a bit. We wanted to know. I didn't see, as you came out the way you should have, with your face facing down to mommy's butt, and I quickly put you onto her belly to bond, and to be reassured. So I didn't get a look at you down there right away, but nothing happened like that."

"What's this all about, Morgyn? Why would you even think that?"

"I need to know, that's what! I need to know what I am! Am I a freak of nature or what?! Was it an accident that one or both of you did to me or some doctor that is covering up, or what?! Was there some sort of surgery done to me, or what?! And if so, was it botched?! I just need to know, so that I can be at peace with it, I just need to know!" Mom put a hand on Morgyn's hand to get their attention and took a deep breath Morgyn did likewise taking a few of them, and that instantly calmed Morgyn right down, as that was part of their centering exercises as well. "Thanks, mom." Maddison nods and gestures for Morgyn to go on, now that they were calm. "My Sage friend, he said that maybe the doctor had cut off the wrong part by mistake; maybe instead of the umbilical cord, my penis and or my balls got cut off by mistake or something like that had happened. That certainly would explain it, why I hate doctors, not to mention why I'm so overprotective of my body. But I know as you told me before that I was a home birth. That's why I asked, I mean, I do look in body, aside from not having any boy parts, down there, like a male. Not to mention having a male voice with it. I don't care so much what gender I am, but I do need and want to know what I am, and what is it this medical condition I have, what is it called, are there others like me, or am I the only one?" Morgyn felt so all alone in this, huge problem, and how could anyone know what it was like when Morgyn was the only one who suffered in silence. All Morgyn wanted was a simple, straight answer, or a diagnosis, of what exactly they are so that they can make peace with it. All Morgyn ever wanted in life about this issue; was the truth, the real truth as to what they are, as to what their gender is or was, and or this condition they apparently have.

"We don't know, what the condition is you have, sweetie, if we did know what it is, or exactly what you are, we would have told you that a long time ago, when you had started asking about that. I was wondering the same thing as well, as I kept on asking the doula what we had, a boy or a girl, as I was so exhausted from having you and in a bit of pain from the contractions still going on, to expel the placenta. But all she said was that you have a beautiful and healthy baby. It was true. She also said it's not as unusual as you might think, I have seen it a few times in my work."

This was new information! Morgyn had not heard this part of the story of their birth yet! "So, what did she call me, anything, a boy, a girl, um, an, it, or what?"

"Hidden gender is what she called it, or secret gender. I know we told you that at least once or twice, but maybe you were too young to remember us telling you that you have an ambiguous gender. It was too difficult to tell what you are, so you have to decide what you are. You can be whatever you want to be. If you want to be a girl, be a girl, if you want to be a boy, be a boy, if you want to be both, be both. It's all and has always been, all up to you to decide on that. If you can't, that's all right too."

"Non-binary then, I guess. But I want to be a girl right now, for now; I kinda feel like it, that's what I am, right now; for now."

"Then that's what you are, and we have always been fine with that," affectionately rubbing his 'daughter's' knee. "So, female pronouns for now?" Morgyn nods yes, that was fine.

"When we finally did have a chance to look to see what you are, well, I was freaked out, and it was because I was worried for you. How would you even pee or poop, could you even relieve yourself? I asked if it was my fault if I had done something wrong while I was pregnant with you, to make you look that way down there. But she reassured me that we did nothing wrong, it just happens sometimes to infants as they are forming. Also, some women are more susceptible to it, having babies with secret or hidden or ambiguous genders than others in her research about it. Her research was reading some old medical books and, of course, praying, a lot, about everything. Professing Christian, that's why we wanted her as our doula; because we knew prayer would be involved in your birth, to help me and us through it all."

This was it! This was the answer! "So, what am I, then, what did she say, or call me?"

"She never told us what exactly it was or what it was called. As she called it, it was a hidden, or a secret, or ambiguous gender, you have. We told you this when you were about 2 years old. So you might not remember it." Maddison, as well as Logan, was always very truthful and upfront with their child about everything.

"I do actually remember I was on the toddler slide and asked if I was a boy or girl. Mom, you said I have an ambiguous gender. So we don't know yet."

"That's right, and I said the word ambiguous it means not clear, and just like the word means not clear, it's the same with your gender, it is unclear what you are. Time will tell what you are."

"She advised us though through her praying on what to do after helping to deliver such a child. She said that God strictly told her a long time ago, to tell any and all parents, even if she suspected it or it was obvious, to tell them to stay away from any unneeded surgeries, of any kind. As any sort of surgery on a newborn baby like this, especially genital reconstruction surgery, is absolutely not needed at all, and far worse, that it might be detrimental, both; mentally, physically, and health-wise, to both the baby and to the parents."

"So unless the baby could not urinate or defecate on their own, no surgeries. So I fed you, and she stayed around, and you soon had your very first bowel movement, and when daddy took off the dirty diaper, you pooped in to change you, and you had a surprise for him."

"What, what was that?"

"You peed on me, that's what. You nailed me in the head and shirt. You're a boy! Where's your penis, you must have one."

"What, I had or have a penis?" For some reason, that didn't register right with Morgyn or even feel right, despite how they felt feminine right now.

"No, that's just what I said because I thought only boys could pee like that. So I assumed that was what you were until I was told differently. The doula said, no, little girls can pee like that too, she has seen it countless times that little baby girls can pee out and up just like little boys. It just depends on where the urethral opening is."

"So I'm a girl," that made Morgyn smile more than the idea of being a boy.

"If that's what you want to be, you are free to choose that, but we don't know for sure," mom sighs, wishing she had the answer to give to her child.

"But since you urinated easily without any discomfort. The doula said that you were healthy, and everything is working normally, there was no need for surgical intervention. As to what gender you really are, she couldn't tell us. She only advised us to pick out a name that we both liked and that we think you our baby would like, that was also a gender-neutral name, and to not raise you as a boy or as a girl until it was obvious what you are or you say this is what I am. In a case of ambiguous gender, it is best to let you the child, grow up and to decide all that on your own what gender you are. Because you would probably know that before school or about the time you were in school, know what gender you are, or it would just be obvious. If not, well, that's all right too. So, apparently, that's what you are, as you haven't fully decided yet it seems so you're gender-neutral, a mix of both, I suppose."

"I guess gender-fluid and non-binary then is what I am. I'll just go with that then, for now."

"Yeah, and maybe one day, you will decide that that one gender over the other suits you better."

"Yeah, but I do want to be a girl, for now, I'm feeling it, feminine. So did I get any surgeries done on me?"

"No. Almost though, and that was our fault there. She did warn us not to do it, what we did, take you to see a doctor. We just wanted to know for sure, we figured the doctor would be able to tell us, maybe some sort of test or tests to find out. She warned us though, not to go see any doctor because any doctor would take you into surgery to correct your genitals and make you look normal down there and well, any surgery, especially done on a newborn infant, is risky at best and far worse if the gender they assigned you was the wrong gender, it would be tragic for the child as they grew up, is what she told us. It made so much sense. That was it, and her advice to us," Maddison says, with a tad bit of guilt for not listening to the doula's advice in the first place.

"But we wanted to know what you are, so we took you to see a doctor, and that was just a huge mistake. We took you to see if they could test to see what gender you are, so part of it was curiosity, the other was to fill in the rest of your Birth Certificate. But were very firm with them to not even think about advising us on doing gender reconstruction surgeries on you, let alone dare ty it. We were in the room as it all happened as they tried to see what you are. As for what gender you are, the doctor didn't know, and if he did know, he said nothing."

Sighing, "The doctor didn't change me? Like maybe when you were gone or getting coffee."

"I never left your side; it was maybe 5 minutes not even that, I think time just slowed down, it got all surreal for us both. The doctor looked at you and was gently prodding around to feel for things and try to determine your gender, and you were just crying before that, and you screamed and cried in pain. I never wanted to hear that ever, that kind of scream, ever again. Out of a baby, our baby. As a new daddy, I knew something was wrong, and I went to pick you up, but the doctor wasn't allowing me to, so I punched him in the head, and when he went down, I picked you up and tried to leave."

"The other one tried to stop us, saying we have to normalize your child through surgery, and you need to pick a gender and nurture that gender. No, our baby is normal, and how dare you say that. No, your baby is just a freak of nature and isn't normal at all; and it will never fit into society if there isn't any surgical intervention so… I didn't let her finish, I punched her in the head, screaming Morgyn is normal, and we told you we didn't want any surgeries done on Morgyn our baby. We hadn't picked out your name yet, but it came out; it came to me and came out of my mouth, and Morgyn fits you."

"So that's how I got my name; it just came out, God-inspired, I suppose." No wonder Morgyn loved their name; it was God-given, inspired by God! How awesome of God to do that! It was a gift, their name, Morgyn thought happily!

Mom nods, and dad says, "Yes. But since we had such a unique child, I figured we should give you a unique or different spelling than the average. So since hardly anyone spelled it with a Y, that's what I thought fit you, and the spelling was pretty, I thought. Mom picked or said the name; I picked the spelling of your name."

Morgyn smiled, eating up some more pancake and asked another important question, "Did the doctor actually hurt me?"

"No, I don't think so; it's the skin problem you have. Baby's skin is so sensitive that whatever they were doing to you set it off. We had thought it was a diaper rash, but the creams hardly helped it. When we did look, nothing seemed amiss, and as we had gently felt around, you did not seem bruised nor anything broken nor were crying from it, when we checked you over. But you were also so sleepy and docile though when you were awake, after the doula, I don't know what she did. I wonder…"

"So it must have just been an irritant rash that had hurt you. I mean, you cry in pain whenever you get that, whatever it is, because it hurts you that much, and a baby is far more sensitive. We tried a few things that hardly worked. But what did finally work were the Soothing Skin Balm and the witch-hazel. We didn't know about the Soothing Skin Balm, but daddy found out about inflammation in the library, and the one cure for it was witch-hazel. We tried it, and it worked."

"Hmm…" Then it hit Morgyn the answer, "So if I developed that painful rash there, whatever it is, especially as a baby, gasp, oh that's it, that's why I'm so overprotective of my body. I probably do remember, or at least the pain I endured as a newborn. Well, that's one mystery solved, now for the big one. What exactly am I? What about that doula, what did she know? Anything? Did she have any clue as to what I am? Was I the only one? Am I alone in this?"

"No. Whatever this is, you are, you are certainly not alone in it, and even if you are, you have us and others around you who love and care about you. The doula, she said that it was unusual but not uncommon, she has seen it a handful of times in her work, but not one like this, like you have, but each time she saw it, it was different for each baby she helped bring into the world." Logan just shook his head sadly; he was as confused and wanting to know as much as their child did. Honestly, if either one knew, they would have said it, or been honest, and upfront with it, all from the time Morgyn started to ask them questions about it. But no one, to they the parents, gave them any definitive answers; this is what your child is. So how could they give Morgyn any answers as to whatever it is, or this condition is called? Computers weren't needed for a young family, who was fully focused on raising a newborn, who had some issues, and a precious, precocious, curious, toddler, who was full of energy, and many questions. Not to mention, both parents were pretty much computer illiterate, until recently a few years ago. Not so much anymore, but back then, they sure had no need or desire for that.

"So we took her advice, and well out came Morgyn as your name and oddly enough it was close enough to Margret or Maggie for a girl and Mason or Mathew for a boy, the names we had picked out, and we raised you as gender-neutral as we could. As you grew up, you didn't seem to have much to any real preference for boy or girl things, you liked both equally."

"The only thing that seemed gender conclusive was the dollhouse, and well, I remember playing with my dollhouse as a toddler and a child. But playing house just made me a good daddy. So if you are part girl and part boy, then I guess that's what you are then. Half of each. We love you, and you are healthy and happy, and that's what is most important, not what gender you are. It wouldn't matter to us at all if you were a normal gendered person, a male, who turned out to be gay, or female, who is a lesbian. Or if you had wanted to transition to the opposite gender, because that's who and what you felt like you truly are; and are, or were, unhappy being a male or female. Even so that, if that were the case, we would still love you, just the way you are because that is who and what you are."

Tearing up and overly happily, Morgyn did have the best parents in the world! Hugs all around! "I know, and I love you both so much. I just want to know, I need the answers. I just want to make peace with myself over this issue. I need healing over this, and that all starts with me getting a straight answer as to what exactly I am. So it sounds like that doula knows or has some idea right; what my condition is, or is called, or others like me. If there are others like me, I do wonder. It's time, I just need some answers."

"There are; she said when we asked her when was the last time she saw this, and she answered it was about a year or 2 years ago when she helped a lady bring what appeared to be a healthy baby boy into the word but only had one testicle. So she wasn't sure if it was ambiguous gender, or not, or if it was just an undescended testicle. Still, she said she had given her the same advice, just in case, to pick out a gender-neutral name for her baby. She said the mother had already had a boy and a girl name all picked out, and they were the same name aside from the spelling. So, not a problem, the mother said, she would just go with the female spelling of the name then, since it was a boy-girl name, anyhow, for her baby. The doula also said if your baby grows up acting more or a bit feminine, it's because of the ambiguous gender. So if your toddler or child is more into girl things, then that's exactly why, and if so, don't get upset or scold him for being that way. It's just who and what he is, all because of the ambiguous gender, and that it was all normal. That's just the way God made your child, and there is nothing wrong with your little one."

"So it sounds like then she has to know then, right. So, do you know where she lives, or her number, or somehow or some way to get into contact with her, the company name, or anything like that so I can call her and ask? I'm sure she can tell me maybe what my condition is, or what it is called."

"Unfortunately, she passed away a few months after your birth, as she was an elder. We went to her funeral. I do remember her having a son, though; he was there at the funeral."

Maddison didn't remember because she hadn't noticed him, let alone introduced herself, or she might have remembered him, "I don't remember her having a son."

"Well he was there, I asked him, but I don't remember the name."

"It's amazing though she managed to live as long as she did though in her advanced age, with such grand heath yet. So I asked her about how she can keep on going like she does in her old age like she does. What's her secret? 'Oh, it's all the newborn babies who keep me alive and young, it's the miracle of it all, and the beauty, and the majesty, of birth, is what keeps me so alive, and so strong. I imagine I will be doing this till the day the Good Lord takes me to Heaven. It's my calling after all.'"

"Blast it!" _Well, maybe I can bring her back, I do know of 2 spells I can use or at least one spell, perhaps I can use it on her grave or urn to bring her ghost out to talk with her about it. Now I just need that information out of mom and dad. _"The cemetery, which one is she buried in?" It was a place to start to look for some straight answers. "Maybe where her urn is?"

"We have no idea. The ceremony was in a funeral home with a church attached to it."

"Why would you want to know anyhow," Logan wonders.

"Well, as a Spellcaster, I do have ways to talk to supernatural beings, I mean, well; we are after all, basically supernatural beings, being Spellcasters so. Not to mention we do have ghosts as venders after all, or their spectral or astral projections at least." Morgyn shook their head, wanting to know, but already had the answer they sought, they just didn't realize it, and there are others out there like them too. That doula had said so. Even though they didn't have a computer, Morgyn did have a phone with Internet access, and data to use, and any library had computers and Internet access. The reason for that was what had bonded their parents together was the fact that both were introverts, and well both shared as well as Morgyn, their love of books, all 3 of them are bookworms! That love of books is what had been passed on to Morgyn at an early age. It was the first trait Morgyn took when they had become a child. However, Morgyn turned out to be more of an extrovert but still had some introvert tendencies at times; being a mutable star sign was also the other reason for that. Having a fully maxed out creative imagination as a toddler was the other reason for that was well. So would literally find themselves lost in a good book and their imagination at times, when they thought they were all alone and had wanted to be alone in a quiet place alone to read quietly. After all, even extroverts; do need it, their downtime. So the best downtime for Morgyn was quietly reading books. "I do wonder if the doctors have anything in their records about me. Yeah, maybe it is in there; that is a good place to start, at least maybe for some answers. Hey, so where's my Birth Certificate, what does that say I am?" Suddenly mom and dad had looked shocked and wide-eyed as they realized. "What, where is it? Storage? Safekeeping?"

"You had it, last, I gave it to you," Logan says as he looks at his wife.

"Yeah, I took it with us to the hospital and to be filled in, and officialized after we decided on a name. I thought I had to do that, so I took it with me."

"I filled in Morgyn, and then we had decided on Riley quickly as your middle name and Ember was already filled in, of course, for your last name."

"I think in a panic to get away from that doctor. I might have dropped it when I fell. If it is there or was left there, I don't think it was even officialized your Birth Certificate."

"So I might not even have a proper official Birth Certificate then? That's just great! That's it, I'm leaving!" Determined to find the answers, headed towards the door.

Mom asked, "What, where are you going?"

"You're leaving, leaving?" Morgyn shook their head no.

"No, just leaving, to get some answers."

Dad asked, "Where exactly is that?"

"The one place I hate the most in the world, that's where."

"When will you be back," mom asked.

Morgyn shrugged their shoulders and left out the door. Morgyn was already dreading this as they walked out the door, and walked off towards the hospital. Sure, Morgyn could have gotten a ride there but needed to walk to prepare themselves for this, get in the right mood. Morgyn remembers all of their parent's words. No, they were not lied to; if anything, mom and dad were also in the dark as much as Morgyn was about this whole gender or rather condition issue they have. But that bit of new information of being called ambiguous in their gender, meant, unclear, yes, that was obvious, as well as what the word meant. Yet having a hidden gender, might also be correct, but Morgyn doubted that bit very much, as puberty said male, not a hidden female, so that seemed contradictory. There had to be an answer somewhere, and that started with their medical records, namely, what it said on their medical records. That's what Morgyn had to find out.

"Maybe dad is right; maybe I am half of each, but what does that all mean if I am really half of each?" Morgyn shut their mouth as they started to approach and then soon pass right on by a certain house. The last thing they needed to do right about now was getting into a fight or just the harassment. Morgyn clenched their fists so tightly that their knuckles turned white, and shuddered with rage, as their magic sparked in their hands. Oh, how much, so much anger, and how delicious it would be, to release it all, to inflict some Spellcaster pain, via magic! But was glad of it that she was not there or rather she and her bratty brother were at school, as it was a school day, after all, Morgyn realized, and her parents would be at work most likely. Besides, Morgyn needed to focus right now on other things rather than getting revenge, and revenge Morgyn would need time to think about and plan out, or if it was even worth it, in pursuing it or not. Time would tell. "I ought to Inferniate their house down, to the ground." That idea made them chuckle and then laugh and eased the tensions as their imaginative idea dances around their head as the flames in their mind did! "Burn, burn, burn, let it burn, let it burn, let it all burn, let it all burn." There was that Untamed side to their personality with being the Sage they are, and Morgyn had a source for all of that rage, as they walked on and towards the hospital, to look for all of the answers, they sought to find out. _Hmm, maybe I'll do that on the way back, so long as I sense no one is at home, just like I do now. Use my long-distance casting, just to be on the safe side, to at least set something small on fire. _

"Hello, can I help you," the receptionist asked Morgyn slightly condescendingly. Already the receptionist was judging Morgyn just by what they had on as it was obvious to her that this person was a male, who was in lady's clothing, as they walked to the front desk. More so was confirmed when she heard Morgyn's male-sounding voice.

It didn't go unnoticed and felt. It felt as if someone blasted the room with Chillio, and it wasn't Morgyn nor any other Spellcaster in the room, as Morgyn knew that quite well. The receptionist, who is supposed to be polite, helpful, and unjudging, was doing the opposite of that. As she was being quite impolite, unhelpful, and was judging. So that just rubbed Morgyn - and Morgyn was sure any other ones who were there, who might have overheard it, or notice it, - the wrong way. Morgyn was happy and polite with confidence and self-assured emotions, to just get through this, the big deal of it, just being in here. Because normally, Morgyn would never voluntarily be in here if they did not have to be. In fact, Morgyn hadn't been to the hospital, let alone been to properly see a doctor in about 6 years! As Morgyn had a very bad habit of running, in fear of doctors and from the building in general, and not without good reasons, of course. _Jerk. I bet we're going to have problems._ "Yes, I want to request my medical records or a copy of them, at least." _Oh no, it's already starting_ as Morgyn gasped sighed out, and a slight bit of worry rolled in on them. _No, just calm down, relax, it's just the receptionist, not a doctor._ This might have been about the time Morgyn might start to think about it, taking off, to run, but Morgyn was too determined to get this done, to get what they wanted done, to know the truth. It wasn't just nerves, it seemed, or fear, as Morgyn wasn't in any sort of anxiety right now but was still confident and determined, and certainly not feeling any fear. But suddenly, the thing started up. It was that, which was what had started the concern, the part where they felt they could not breathe in here. Why did they always have a hard time breathing in here? Maybe there was some answer to that on their medical file. All the more reasons to get their medical records released to find that out too, no doubt that will be in there as well. "Or maybe book an appointment so that I can request a copy or just access my files and read them here. Go over them with a doctor or someone, or however, that works. I just need to see my medical file and see what's in my records. So can I get them today?"

"Uh, reason?"

"It's none of your darn business. I don't want to talk or discuss my reasons why I want my file with you, with this person standing right behind me. I don't have to. I want my medical files; I don't think you have any right to ask me why I want my medical file. Especially more so if someone is going to overhear it. Because it can be very personal and very private why I do want them. Besides, I have a right to it for my health and knowledge."

"I need a reason to release them." That was a boldfaced lie, of course.

"Fine! If you must know, it's for some straight answers, okay. I know there is something in my medical records that will give me the straight answers I seek. Now release my medical files to me. Or set up an appointment so that I can read over them here, whatever works."

"Name, full name?"

"Morgyn Riley Ember." Morgyn tried to take a few deep breaths to stay calm and in control, but their breath hitched, sort of like how it might hitch after or during crying, but this was different than that, though. This felt more as if their breath was caught up in their throat. They had never had asthma ever in their life, but Morgyn guessed that's what it feels like. You can't catch your breath.

Typing away, but not finding it right away, there was a patient with that name, but not with the last name Ember. But it wasn't there still, after spelling it two different ways, she knew of, so it had to be a spelling error on her part, or they weren't in the system. "How do you spell your first name?"

"M-o-r-g-y-n."

The receptionist did an, ah, and nodded, as she found it, with the correct spelling, but saw that there was a block put on their medical records that prevented Morgyn's files from being released to them. Though she could probably override it, she was sure. Because she was allowed to retrieve it to see the file to get the recent records. The reason for that was for cautions such as any allergies; if this person is a diabetic, any medications they might be on, things of that sort, the important stuff like that, for immediate emergency care, and responses, or to hand over their file to the doctor who is overseeing them. However, unless it was clearly stated as to why the block was there, such as seeing their record might cause the patient to become violent, or it would be detrimental to their health, and or their mental wellbeing, or make the patient sick, or sicker, if they see them, she could not do that. But if a patient comes in, wanting or has a request to see them, she must give the patient their requested files they want to see, or an approximated time it might take to get copies of whatever they requested. Or yes, to set up an appointment with their doctor to go over things in their file to help the patient to better understand any confusing doctor terminology or things they had written in their charts and records. Her feelings and judgments should have all been put aside for the sake of the patient and just told Morgyn the truth. But she just snottily, responds, "Sorry, no can do."

"What do you mean no can do?"

"You are not allowed access to your files," she responds smugly.

"I am so! Those files are my files, and I want access to them or a good reason why not."

"A block on your file that restricts your access." Like a typical Karen, smugly responds, "So there is not a thing I can't do about it."

"Who put the block on it?"

"I don't know. Not that I can do anything about it anyhow. Next! Who's next? You're next."

"No! Don't brush me off like that! We are not done here," putting a hand up to the guy behind them, to stop him and saying it kindly. "Unless this is an emergency, please just wait your turn, I'll try to be quick. Look, lady; all I want are answers. That's what I came here for; all I want is just some answers, simple, from my medical file, that's where I need to find them. Now answer me, the truth, who put the block on my file, and why?"

"I don't know why, but possibly the doctor."

"Thank you for finally telling me the truth. Now is there anything you can do about it or to go about to remove it or find out how to remove the block?"

"Sorry, not a thing I can do."

Knowing and Sage sensing that it was a lie, and or she wasn't telling the whole truth, and still resentful she dared to ask why Morgyn wanted access to their medical records, returned the same when they were told what they were told. "You little liar‼ Stop jerking me around! Tell me how I get the block removed from my file so I can see what's in my file, now!" As a flash of anger mixed with their magic flashed in their green eyes, it was enough to finally get the truth out!

"Okay, fine! It's the doctor who puts the block on a file." There was something strange about this one. She was now worried about how violent this person was going to get, but it was just their voice that was raised, not fists. Actually, it was more like an angry parent, angrily yelling at a bratty child, to get the truth out. Or yelling at them in just anger, for apparently being blatantly lied to in the first place, if the lie seemed obvious. The next move would be to grab the lying child and smack their behind to get it out of them and or punish the child for the lies. She was not going to dare let it go that far and fessed up. "I can try to get the block removed. Maybe. Or see the reason for the block. Who is your regular doctor?"

"Gee, maybe I don't know, maybe I have too many to name, so maybe I don't have a proper or regular doctor, I see, right now." It was obviously sarcastically said and was partly the truth anyhow because Morgyn hated their primary doctor for good reasons. Also, assuming if that might be the truth, then that was the one who was probably responsible for this so-called block. So if that was indeed the case, that that cretin had put the block on their file, for whatever reason - unless it was a real good one, that they could agree with - then most definitely Morgyn was going to look into it, about finding a new doctor! There was the other possibility that that doctor was gone and or fired.

"Your main doctor, the one you see the most?"

"As I said, I don't really have one. Right now, I see. I also get handed off a lot from one doctor or another when I do come in here. I also have a lot of problems with most doctors, and just being in here in general, is my bigger issue, because they usually wind up hurting me in some way, mentally, emotionally, and physically, pretty much every time. I'm already starting to feel what always happens when I have to be in here. You want to jerk me around and lie to my face, I think I can jerk you around in return until you smarten up, and stop feeding me a bunch of BS, because, I won't, put up, with it."

"Well, I'm not going to do a thing then about it. You can't get your records, it's not allowed."

"Not allowed? Lookie here, lady, I know my rights, I am allowed to look at my file and what my medical records say. That is my file. I even doubt the legitimacy of this so-called block on my file. Or the fact that you can sit back there and say you can do nothing about it. You were about to, but now you are not, because now you are lying to me about that, again!" Now the stress of all of this was it was probably not helping it, whatever it, or this thing, problem is. All the more reasons why, Morgyn really needed to see their medical records, as they were sure it was in there, or some hint as to what it is or it could be, then what to do about it. "All I want is a straight answer, and if you do not want any trouble, from the police, I suggest that you cooperate. Because what you are doing by lying to me and denying me access to my medical files, is I'm sure, illegal. So, do you want to continue to lie to my face and jerk me around, or are you going to stop all this BS and tell me the truth? Because when you stop this lying BS with me, I will tell you who my usual doctor is. Or would you rather have the police involved in this or what? Because I can make it happen." Morgyn gave her one more chance to do the right thing. Come clean. Stop lying and start being honest and completely upfront with Morgyn.

"It's there. There is squat all I can do about it." That, of course, was another lie. It was as simple as finding out the doctor or doctors who might have put the block on. Then paging him, her, or them, to the reception desk, so the one who put the block on it and use their code to remove it. Or tell the patient why the block is there. Namely, how what they might read in there might be detrimental or might set them off and or cause harm to them and or the staff.

Morgyn knew that was a lie, just by the way she said it and looked away. "Well, you are then not telling me the whole truth then or straight-up lying; because I can tell something or rather someone is not forthcoming, and I know it's you. So what is it? What does the block say, and who put it there? Stop telling me lies‼ I know when I am being lied to, and I hate it, I hate liars‼" This was, of course, righteous indignation because right after that, Morgyn was calm but still justly angry. "You should not lie to anyone, it's shameful."

"Just says not allowed access to file."

"That isn't right, and a lie, I do have a right to see my file. Keep digging the ditch bigger lady; you will eventually fall right on into it."

"You do not have any right whatsoever to see your medical files and records. So don't even start or bother with me. Or threaten me! Just get out now, before there is an issue. Got it? You don't have any right to see your medical records at all, and I will not have it or allow it. There is also not a thing you can do about it anyway."

"I have about as much right to get a lawyer and the police involved in this matter, as you don't think I have any right to see my medical records. Now, play nice, with me, or I will play hardball with you, and this whole hospital. I've had enough suffering in my life and hardship because of this place and the doctors here, so I certainly don't need it from a receptionist as well."

"You are bluffing, and if there is a block put on denying you from accessing your file, then there is nothing you or your little threats will do to change that. If anything, that will be all the more reasons why you shouldn't even get any access to them at all!"

Morgyn had started to hyperventilate quite a few minutes back, but now it was more apparent, as they now panic a bit, as it became harder and harder to breathe with every minute that had passed by. Then the slight bit of a panic attack had taken a sudden turn for the worst, and Morgyn just could not catch their breath so easily, it was getting much harder to breathe! "Do your job…or, I will…get a lawyer…I gasp, I need my…" Morgyn felt weak and felt pukey, breathing shallowly now, unable to breathe well! Suddenly feeling lightheaded and weak, "Whoa, why is the room, spin…" and before Morgyn could even finish what they were saying, Morgyn had fainted and hit the floor!"

"That's not going to work with me. Nice try, but that won't work on me."

"This patient just fell and collapsed on the floor! Do something!"

"They are just faking it, to get attention, to try to get what they want. This is just drug-seeking behavior, only with their medical records, that they know they can't get access to."

"You don't know that for sure! I don't think she…or he is breathing, or well! Get a doctor in here now!" The receptionist just shook her head. "Damn you! Someone get a doctor‼! Someone is dying out here‼!"

Morgyn heard it slow down to a stop in their ears and then saw a light and a vision as they left their body.


	7. A Vision Of The Past

AN: Get a pen or pencil to write with, and something to write on, and ready your favorite translation search engine, you will need it Other than that, enjoy.

**_A Vision Of The Past_**

At peace all of a sudden, the Sage of Untamed Magic had, just like the last time, in this state, between death and life, being between being still in body and entering eternity, had learned something all new. Namely, the Dedeathify spell to bring themselves back to life, and Necrocall, to bring a ghost out of their urn or grave to be able to speak with it. But of course, Morgyn's familiar Wise One also saved them as well, not realizing the power Morgyn would receive to learn a resurrection spell! That was the first time. This time, however, was different, and Morgyn learned how to find the astral plains, and there, how to astral project, and there guided by the Light of God, how to go through the portals of time. So Morgyn followed the Light of the Holy Spirit that had guided them in all Truth, as they went through the portals of time, back to the day they were born.

Approximately 19 years ago, Morgyn saw it all. Everything their parents had told them was the truth. There they were, in an unfamiliar house. No, it was an apartment building. Oh right, mom and dad had moved days after their birth, that's right. They were in the middle of moving out and into the new home they had paid for, where they would have much more room for their growing family. As the evidence was there, of that fact, as there were the sparse items still left inside of the apartment that they owned, and quite a few moving boxes inside of the apartment. But even in the absence of the furniture and some basic items, it still seemed so cramped. But as life dictates, things hardly ever go as planned, as they had thought they had time to move into their new home before the baby's estimated due date. But, no, Maddison went into labor a few days earlier than she had expected, as someone really wanted to make their grand entrance into the world! Morgyn watched in awe as they saw themselves being born, and all those questions and concerns and worry that mom and dad had, and of course that, funny stuff, about peeing on daddy's head. Morgyn even got the name of their doula, Mona, watching this.

Morgyn Ember Sage Of The Unmanned

Suddenly it shifted, and they were someplace else now. It was so cold, almost freezing in here, and they, as a young adult, felt everything their newborn self felt on that day. They felt it all, the bright lights, inside the cold room, and all of the pain, the fears, the actual pain of the doctors prodding their baby body. It was all so cold and so unfeeling, and it scared the newborn, who wanted to be warm and be reassured and to be safe in their parent's arms and loved, for who and what they are. Morgyn cried out in sympathy pain, and the rush of all those pains and remembrances of their baby self had all felt and endured, of what had happened that day. Morgyn longed to go pick up their baby self and to hold their baby self in their arms and reassure baby Morgyn, everything would soon be okay. But as these were all shadows of their past, they could not do a thing. All young adult Morgyn could do was just cry in pain and sympathy for their baby self and what they had to endure; all that wretched pain that baby Morgan did not deserve, to have to endure or feel, as a newborn. It was all so horrible.

Why was it so cold in here? What were those things on that table over there? Morgyn looked and shook their head. What was going on? Young adult Morgyn and baby Morgyn felt so chilled and so cold. Morgyn felt and was lead prompted to go look outside the door, and saw the words, Operating Room. Then darting back into the room understood what those objects were! "Oh, God, so they were going to operate on me, right away, to change me, to change my sex!" Morgyn knew OR's had to be kept cold, frigidly cold, to help reduce bleeding and hemorrhaging. But this was just so wrong! This was not an emergency, _maybe_, take their baby to the ER to examine the baby there, but not straight into the OR! Skip the formalities and middle ground, Morgyn realized, and was shown, as their parents and their newborn self had been rushed right straight to the OR, eager hands ready with scalpels and other operating tools and instruments nearby to cut open a newborn, despite all the warnings given, that they did not want any sort of operations done on their baby! All they had wanted to know was what gender their child was, to put it on their Birth Certificate that was brought. That was all that they had wanted to know; was that, as that information was important.

"Morgyn, I love you, let me take it all away now. All the pain, all the fears, every bad thing, about this, I want it all. Let me have it all. It's time to let it all go." Yes, this is where it all came from the overprotectiveness of their body. Morgyn just cried from the sadness and the all-around upsetting situation this was, and nodded, obeying, and fully trusted the Voice and did it.

Morgyn released it upwards, to be taken away by the Light, and for the Light to come down and wash all over them, to be healed of it all, while still retaining, or rather, was replaced, with the natural protectiveness, one should feel, and have, about their body when they need it, or to feel it. Without any of the fear, shame, or disgust of their private area, they used to have! As all of that had gone with it when they got their healing! As that was previously demonically influenced by lies and confusion by the enemy.

Morgyn still felt all of the pains their baby self did, but Morgyn never once felt it, the crushing pain of a bone being broken, skin being torn, or being violated sexually, in any way, just that skin pain that slowly started to radiate all over their body. But why? What was causing that pain? Morgyn saw that they were being relatively gentle, and although unfeeling, were not purposely causing the newborn baby harm, it was just an exam.

"Mommy and daddy were telling me the truth." They oversaw it all, daddy punching the doctor out, and then heard their name being said, and then it all faded away in a moment. Suddenly Morgyn was whisked away from that time to a few minutes more into the future from that time point. Now it was a few minutes later as Morgyn saw the streaks of time going by them fast as if they were in fast forward mode and saw mom and dad running away and hiding.

Morgyn Ember Sage Of The Unmanned

That's where Morgyn was now, hiding with younger mom and dad, someplace in the hospital. But where exactly? "What happened? Where am I now?" Morgyn looked around and saw they were in a room, not an empty room, in the sense there was nothing really in here because there was, but it was empty in the sense of other people. But they were in the hospital they were sure. There were some laundry items and things in this room. So maybe they were inside a supply closet and or laundry room? "Where am I now?"

There were their parents, and mommy was holding their baby self and was trying to shush baby Morgyn. They were finishing their Birth Certificate while hiding away from the doctors they realized. Mother said, "How about Riley, it's gender-neutral."

"I love it," and Logan wrote it in their Birth Certificate. "Here, take it, I'll hold Morgyn, and be right behind you, as soon as I can. Go to my parent's house, they will be expecting us, I'm sure. I have an idea. Here, take this pillow, and wrap this blanket around it, so it looks like you are holding a baby. I'll do the same with Morgyn. Go. Get out of here before they find us in here, and try to hurt Morgyn, or do surgeries on our baby. Go, I'll be behind you with Morgyn, as soon as I can safely leave. You might have to be the decoy for me so we can safely escape."

"All right. But what are we going to tell our parents when they ask what we had?"

"We tell them the truth. We don't know."

Maddison ran cradling the bundle in her arms, Birth Certificate under the bundle in her arms. As young adult Morgyn followed their mother partway down the long hallway, Morgyn recognizes the guy, as mom and the decoy baby bundle was met with a hospital staff member. Namely, it was one of the doctors, the one Logan had punched out. "Stop right there, hand over that child‼ You two are not allowed to leave until…"

"Run, Maddison, don't look back!" A foot projected outwards, and despite not being anywhere near where the doctor actually was, the doctor still fell flat onto the floor! But on his way down, he had purposely grabbed ahold of Maddison who stumbled and fell down and dropped the pillow decoy and the incompletely filled out Birth Certificate with it! "Oh God, your baby…" Frightened and confused, Maddison, just got up and ran away sobbing and crying, and did not look back! "Sigh," Mona realized it was a decoy, a fake pillow 'baby,' and the real baby was probably safe with their father.

"So that's what happened, what mom meant when she said she fell. So my Birth Certificate was lost because of that." But then something had happed that Morgyn would not believe, as a mortal, if they did not see it for themselves. But as the magical being, they are now; Morgyn knew it instantly what it was, and what she is. It was magical, literally! She that woman had held up her hand, and she spoke something, a language, they were, in some way, familiar with, as a Spellcaster language, but in no way, was fully aware of what language it was, nor how to fully speak it, aside from the incantations of the spells they had learned, and what those particular words meant. These words, however, made not too much sense. But if young adult Morgyn started to repeat it to themselves, then it might start to make some sense or translate. Then they could maybe learn what the spell is and then how to cast it.

But she said, "Memoria damnum, incipit," out flashed a bright light of Spellcaster magic with the cast spell. Mona then, without physically doing it, had lifted the creep up off the floor and then she socked the doctor in his head, then his gut, and then kicked the guy's legs out, to make him fall again! But as the doctor fell, she used that to flip him effortlessly over, and onto his face, and then threw him upwards, and flipped him up once more, so he landed a second time, this time, onto his back, as if she was, dueling! It wasn't as if Mona _is;_ Mona **_was,_** in fact, dueling! Mona…was…is…a Spellcaster! Morgyn watched in awe of that show, and as Mona was now dragging the doctor magically off to a nearby storage closet, and she magically threw him in there and slammed closed the door behind and locked it. "Memoria damnum, consummavi."

Morgyn watched as more magic flowed out from Mona's hands and through the door. It left Morgyn confused about what these words meant. "So, whatever 'memoria damnum' is was the same, but I have no idea what incipit and consummavi means."

"You vicious brute! You need a time out! In the meantime, know this, I will do everything in my power to see that you will no longer have your job for this, both you and your egotistical surgeon of a wife, if it is the last thing I do! You had no right to dare, try to dare, operate on a newborn, especially without the express consent of the baby's parents and the baby! I know what you were going to do, as I overheard them telling you that before you whisked them away to the Operating Theater, to try to cut their baby open! The baby who I know would have said no, to that surgery! They already were, saying, screaming, no, before you even dared to lift a scalpel towards them! You are a nasty, evil, disgusting, soulless, brute!"

"Mona Silversweater, you let me out of this broom closet right this instant! I'll have your job for this, Silversweater!"

"No, I will have **your** job, and your wife's job, for this, Brutus, who lives up to his name!"

"Silversweater, no…it can't be, but it has to be, she has brown hair, and brown eyes, just like Simeon does, and…is a Spellcaster! Oh my dear, God, oh wow, Simeon's mother, was my doula!"

Morgyn Ember Sage Of The Unmanned

Whisked back to that room, their baby self was crying in, for 2 reasons. One was baby Morgyn could sense it, their father's worry panic, and frightened feelings, so was crying because of that too, as well as the other main reason. All the pain that their skin rash or irritant pain baby Morgyn was in was making them cry nonstop. Even if their father Logan was trying to be so strong for their baby, he was crying too. "Whaaa, whaaa, whaaa, whaaa, whaaa…" The loud crying went on.

"Shhh, shhh, shhh, it will be all, right, Morgyn, daddy will protect you. Try to stop crying." He peers out the door and seeing a clear path the other way to take off in the opposite direction. But it was too risky to leave this room, with baby Morgyn crying like they were. "They are going to find us if you don't stop crying." Logan tried, rocking, shushing, making faces, humming, talking, not a thing was working to quiet the newborn. To Logan's horror, the door opened, and he sighed out when he saw it was only Mona. "Oh, thank God, it's just you, Mona."

"I took care of that doctor, for now. But you need to leave now."

"Whaaa, whaaa, whaaa, whaaa, whaaa…"

"I can't stop the crying, what do I do? I'm all new at this. I read the book, but nothing prepares you for the real deal."

"Nothing ever does." Mona the doula gently caressed the newborn baby's head, and with just mere light caresses, light emanated from her hand, and baby Morgyn stopped crying. "Quietem somni quiete horas quadraginta octo. There that's much better. Your child is just resting, sleeping now. You need to leave now, and don't come back here unless you absolutely have to."

"Thank you for all you have done. How can we ever repay you?"

"Keep your child safe, happy, and alive, and enjoy your bundle of joy. For however long, the Good Lord has given you charge over this special one." She closes her eyes and soon smiles, with a great sigh.

The Spirit then showed Morgyn at that moment what Mona had seen in her vision, it was this: Mona Silversweater saw the portal to the Realm of Magic, and a blond-haired teenager walking along the path, towards it, and yes, where they saw it, the portal. She saw the teen examining the portal and entering it. Upon their entrance through the portal she was whisked away upwards where Mona saw the teen becoming one of them, part of their magical family, as they had become a Spellcaster. Then at that moment, Mona saw it, both of their worlds shake and then between their world of Earth, and their Realm of Magic was now a huge rainbow connecting their worlds. A dove flew out of the rainbow, the dove symbolizing Truth and peace! She saw fire now surrounding the teenager and Light. The fire had represented cleansing and purification and testing. The Light was Who they carried inside of them, the Truth, and wisdom!

"So, You destined me for this? I was meant to see it, despite not being a Spellcaster yet, I was able to see it the portal to the Magic Realm, so that I could become one of them, to become that bridge and be that peacemaker, and be able to bring love, and wisdom, and truth, to both worlds."

"A bridge, you are a bridge. I sensed it and saw it; the Good Lord is telling me this. That your baby is destined, to be a peacemaker, and that they will have a wonderful and magical destiny ahead of them when they are older."

"She knew, or she gave me the bit of magic I needed to see the portal I'll bet."

"Thank you," was all Logan says as he rushes out of the hospital and runs as fast as he could all the way to his old childhood home where his wife was waiting for him, who was still very upset.

Morgyn Ember Sage Of The Unmanned

Whisked back, Morgyn watched as Mona walked out of the room, talking to herself. "Hmm, oh, this is why I told them what You told me. Not to see the doctor. Thank You, Lord, nothing was done to the baby surgically." As she walked out, she checks to see if the doctor was still locked in the broom closet, he was. But that's when she sees a paper on the floor. It was Morgyn's Birth Certificate. "Oh huh? Hmm, oh, hmm, well, at least this can be sorted out," she smiled, picking up the paper that was dropped in the panic to exit the hospital. "What a beautiful name you picked out, it's perfect," and walking off to a room, she closed the door and locked it. Sitting down on a chair inside the room, after Mona brought the wheeling table over and put the paper on it, in the empty room, Mona began to pray, literally over the Birth Certificate.

"What's she doing?" She was praying in Tongues, but first in English.

"Dear Lord, thank You that You know all and everything. So I ask You that You enlighten me to finish this for them. For before You formed this child in their mother's womb, You knew them and have chosen and fashioned this child in its mother's womb before they were born, You had consecrated them before one stroke was written in their book. So You know all things, and You know the correct gender of this child. So I wish to complete this on behalf of the child and their parents. Thank You for the answer I seek." Praying in Tongues, she soon felt the presence of God and a hand on her shoulder, so she stopped and listened carefully to the instruction and prompting of the Holy Spirit. "Ah, Lord, of course," and saw a picture in her head. She took out the pad of paper and a pen she always carried and drew on it to practice it once, and to make sure she had it correct. She heard the Lord speaking to her, that yes she had it correct. Mona also listened carefully to what the Lord told her next. She wrote the word down and making sure that was also spelled correctly before Mona wrote it all fully capsized out onto Morgyn's Birth Certificate. Though she knew exactly what the Lord's Voice sounded like she had to be sure, out of cautiousness, after all, this was a Birth Certificate, and it is important, to make sure she had it right, and got it correct, before finishing it for the Ember family. "Of course, Morgyn Riley Ember, the bridge between my home of the Magic Realm, and your home of Earth. Hmm, ah, yes, how very fitting it is, that your sex is…," and she filled in the Birth Certificate. By the gender line, she filled in the correct sex of Morgyn Riley Ember, and then she drew in the symbol for that sex, which Mona had seen in her vision."

Morgyn watched this vision of their past and looked over to see what was written or put down on their Birth Certificate, this woman of God written down, but could not see what was written male or female nor the gender symbol she had put onto their Birth Certificate. "What's she writing, what's my sex, my gender, what is it?"

"It's finished now, and now, I need to go send it off, so it's officialized." In the meantime, she wrote out a note, which Morgyn never saw what was written down.

They had been suddenly whisked away again to days later in the future, and to a strange house, which seemed slightly familiar. There on the floor playing with blocks was a toddler, a very older looking toddler, who was almost a child. He seemed so familiar. "Aw, who is this chubby-cheeked cutie?" Morgyn then realized that it was Simeon! "Of course, Simeon! Oh, look at you! Aw, you are so cute!" Morgyn then saw Mona.

Mona went to the door to go get the mail from the mailbox; she smiled as she opened up the officialized envelope and took out the important vital paper inside of it, the officialized Birth Certificate. "Well, it's all official now, there we are." Mona smiled proudly as she put the paper clipped note over the filled out completed sex line of Morgyn's Birth Certificate. It was meant to be a surprise for the parents when they saw it in both scenes. "Dearest, watch over Simeon, I'll be back soon, I just have to drop something off, and I'll be back shortly!" She teleported using Transportalate, to the hospital, and slipped in and found the correct medical file record. There she left it inside of the file, where it would be located later on, inside the flap in the folder. Namely, it was put inside of Morgyn's medical record folder. Or was it inside someone else's file? As Morgyn did not see to whom the medical file record belonged to.


	8. One Good Doctor, But What Answers?

**_One Good Doctor, But What Answers? _**

"Just so you know words with, "speaking marks," or "quotation marks like this" may not be verbally spoken words being said, in this chapter. So be aware of that."

Morgyn came to about an hour and a half or more later after passing out or blacking out, as they weren't sure which or the difference. Probably much later on. As they did not remember much of what had happened to them after hitting the floor. Only what happened after their out of body experience. Those memories came back after a short time. All Morgyn remembered before it all went black, was a guy pushing hard on their chest, and then a pain in their leg. After that, everything was nonexistent as to how they ended up where they were now. Where were they, anyhow, in a hospital bed? Maybe, but Morgyn didn't recognize this part of the hospital. But Morgyn's parents were by the bed. They were both anxiously praying for their child's recovery, not knowing what had happened. The monitors were beeping away to indicate Morgyn's heartbeat, and wires, and other things, were hooked up to them, and some other weird things, like breathing instruments. Morgyn, for the first little bit, had no clue where they were or what had happened. But their body did hurt; it was that same pain they always felt when any doctor would try to examine them. It was probably the pain that had woken them up. _Where am I? How did I get here? Where is here? Mom, dad, how…oh God, what happened to me? _

"Oh, thank God you're awake," mom cries, relieved, hugging Morgyn tightly. Dad did likewise right after, both relieved Morgyn would be okay now, they knew.

"You won't be able to talk since you have breathing tubes in you, so you have to write."

Morgyn was handed over a writing pad and a pen, Morgyn wrote 2 words. "It hurts." Tears pour down their cheeks of how much pain they were in. Not to mention the fear they felt.

"I'll get a doctor; maybe he can give you something for the pain." Logan hardly had to step out too far from the door and down the hallway when the doctor came rush jogging to the room. "Morgyn is awake now. Did you know?"

With a bit of a nod and a big smile, "A page call from the machines, they tell me via page if it is set it up; when a patient is recovering, or waking up. Morgyn was sleeping. It's like wearing a fitness watch; it can monitor heart rate, and nowadays, they can automatically know when you fall asleep and awaken. So yes, I was paged when Morgyn woke up, and I came to check them over after that scare."

"Morgyn wrote that they are in pain."

"I'll take care of it. Good to see you awake; we were all so worried for you. You gave us quite the scare. I'm Dr. Jameson. How do you do?" He was an Englishman, and had the accent to go with it, and was cheerfully friendly as can be. Warm brown eyes and red hair with freckles to boot. This one, unlike the doctor they did have to put up with, did have a good bedside manner, and was genuinely caring, and although newly out of university, was quite knowledgeable and eager to learn! Always a good sign of a good doctor was one who was ready and eager, and always wanting to learn more!

Typically especially meeting a charismatic probably outgoing guy would not dare do this and even be drawn to him to chat. But it was all because of what he is, which made Morgyn do what they did. Namely, Morgyn shyly cringed away from shaking hands with this doctor, and just wrote, "You're new." Too many bad experiences with doctors would do that to a person, and learn to be wary, as well as untrusting, of any doctor.

"Is Morgyn normally shy?"

"No. Quite the opposite, Morgyn loves meeting new people and making friends," Logan smiles away. "Although outgoing Morgyn does get their shy times. Don't take it personally. After what they have been through, I'd say it's more like being wary of all doctors, not just you."

"Though I'm sure our baby will warm up to you some when you tell Morgyn what you did."

"Yeah, I get it, I'm a young guy, and yes, a new doctor here, I admit, if you count being a doctor working here for just about 2 years, new, but I do know my stuff. I was the one who treated you after you collapsed. Still, you can thank the guy who was waiting in line behind you who ran off to find a doctor, namely me, for initially saving your life. You had stopped breathing for about 20 or so seconds after I started treatment, but I got you breathing again. In the meantime, as the crash cart arrived, I was doing chest compressions to keep your heart pumping."

Morgyn just hardly nods and writes. "I do I remember that pressure on my chest and you. Then a pain in my leg. I don't remember a thing after that, though."

"What I think happened for whatever reason, is that you had a sudden drop in blood pressure, and you fainted, and then it got worse, and so, you actually blacked out. So I suspect the fainting first followed by the blackout. The pain you felt in your leg, specifically, your thigh, was me giving you a needle of epinephrine. You might have heard and remembered me saying Epi. It's short for EpiPen or epinephrine. It was also an alert to treat you with epinephrine. You were semi responsive up until that point, but after that, you weren't breathing well, and then not at all. You blacked out because you had stopped breathing. That's why you blacked out, and why you don't remember after that. But I still don't know exactly what had caused it or why it happened, or rather what had triggered it. So, you passing out, then blacking out is a bit of a mystery to me. Do you know maybe why you passed out? I do know what I treated you for and why you had stopped breathing. But I wonder if you know by any chance?"

Morgyn, after getting over the shock that they had stopped breathing and almost died, writes. "I had a panic attack. I found it hard to breathe. That almost always happens to me when I'm here. So maybe I just panicked too hard and passed out and blacked out? But I have never fainted before." It was then that they remember what they saw and experienced while they were sort of, away, from their body, or something like that. It was something they had wanted to learn more about, and how to do that, without the nearly dying again, part. One close call, out of not being informed of the dangers all Spellcasters face, and then being forced into a duel, which had pushed them too far over the edge. Then a reaction that was beyond their control. Two close calls made Morgyn not want to be knocking on death's door any time soon. But it seemed that they were prone to it.

"Uh-hmm, that's starting to sound about right. Don't you worry about it though, love, it was just a typical fainting episode you had, no need to worry or be concerned about it. You can get it just from getting up too quickly, you can get a drop in blood pressure from your head, and you faint. But in your case I think it was a little more than just that, I think there was a trigger also, and whatever the trigger was, then the panic attack you had, exasperated it. Now, do you get panic attacks often, or are there things that trigger it?"

Morgyn writes, "Yes, it's doctors and hospitals and being in them. I hate doctors. So far, you seem okay. Sorry by the way."

"No need to say or write, sorry, to me, love. I take it you have had some horrible experiences in the past with doctors, and just being in hospitals in general. Now, you are in pain, where is it? Is it from the breathing tubes? Maybe on your chest from me doing chest compressions?"

"A little maybe, but it's the same pain I usually experience when I come from the hospital. So it's all over."

"It's radiating pain?" Morgyn managed a sight nod, not too sure if they could move their head much with tubes in them. "Ooh, well, I'll sort you out. You have a bad rash all over your arms and on face a bit. Any allergies you have or are aware of?"

Writing and even regretting it, for say writing it, "I'm sorry, yes, doctors, and hospitals. I really am allergic to them. Unless you count me running away from the appointments. I haven't been in to see a doctor since I was 12." It was not a jab at this doctor at all, or any, for the most part, as Morgyn saw the good doctors played in the lives of others, but all of Morgyn's experiences pretty much so far had all been negative. Morgyn put the pen and writing pad down and pulled up a bit on a sleeve where the IV was attached to mid-part of their arm, before their elbow, where the poison ivy-like rash was. It was also on their other arm as well too. Yup, same old same old. The rash it took about an hour or two or so to show up, but the pain from whatever this rash or allergic reaction was, it usually hits within a few seconds to under a minute.

"Hey, no need to apologize, I don't take it personally. If you have had really bad experiences with doctors, well, you can develop an 'allergic' reaction to doctors, so to speak. I'll see if I can make your experience with doctors a better one. But in your case, it is ligament allergy, and in this case, it was a medical emergency allergic reaction. I was hoping you might know because there is nothing in your file that states you have an allergy, especially since I could only get access to the alerts of your file. But allergies, you never know; they just pop up unexpectedly sometimes. That's why we always ask."

As the doctor was getting something from the drawer, Logan noticed that look. That freaked out look, near tears about to start bawling at any moment, look. The 'I don't want to be here,' look. "Is Morgyn going to be in here for a long time, because of this?" Logan, and he was sure, Maddison didn't want Morgyn in here any longer than Morgyn wanted to be here. So if Morgyn could not be released soon, and or they could not tolerate it well. Well, something told Logan that, magic, and not in a good way, would be involved in convincing this doctor otherwise. After all, something like this just might keep Morgyn in the hospital and, therefore, them away from their child and visiting with them while they finally had the chance to! Not to mention Logan then realized it, and even slightly sensed it, the Realm, so it does call out to other Spellcasters. Oh no, what if Morgyn couldn't go back to it in time to save it, to keep it all together, to keep the balance?! Morgyn really did, needed, to be released soon, to do their Sagely duties before it gets too far gone! Morgyn needed to leave for more than one reason, and soon!

"It depends; unfortunately, the allergist isn't here and will be gone for the rest of the week, he's taking a much-needed vacation. How are your lungs, love, do they feel like they are tight, closed off?"

Morgyn shook their head no, Maddison says, "Morgyn says no."

"Okay, that's good then," he was busy measuring out the correct dosage. So he wasn't really visually paying attention, just listening right now. "So, maybe another hour or 2, just to be absolutely sure, she is out of the danger zone. Namely, because I need to also try to track down the source of the allergen she has. That's what had caused the blackout and what caused her to stop breathing as well, was an allergy. So we need to figure out what her allergy is because from what I can tell, it is a severe one Morgyn has. That's why you are in this room, it's a sterile room. To prevent any flare-ups or a second attack. However, right now, you need antihistamine and pain management," injecting that in Morgyn's IV tube. "But you let me know right away if you feel your lungs tighten up, or any reason or thing you feel is out of the ordinary, okay, love. Because you might be or also be allergic to this pain medication and or the liquid antihistamine. So maybe another 15 to 20 minutes, or a half-hour at the most, then the breathing tubes can come out, okay, love. I just want to be sure that you don't have another bad reaction like you had. In the meantime, we all need to brainstorm on this, to try to figure this out. The sooner we figure it out, the sooner you can leave, as long as I'm sure that you are out of danger. So I've treated the immediate allergic reaction, but your body is still reacting from it. The rash seemed to pop up in the last little while. But this should help with treating the rash as well as the pain from it should start to kick in and stop hurting soon. That's why I intubated you to be on the safe side, just in case it happens again, another flare-up. It's mainly to keep your airways wide open, they were starting to close, as you went into anaphylactic shock, and that's if you didn't know a severe allergic reaction. So as I said, she will need to stay here and intubated, for a little bit longer, just be sure. It's me being a bit extra cautious, so her lungs don't go back into anaphylaxis, which caused her to stop breathing. So we need to see if we can figure out what she is allergic to. This is important. But the good news is it is treatable. But Morgyn will need to be cautious about it from now on, and Morgyn will be carrying and using, an EpiPen, when needed, to treat it, and, possibly, an inhaler, depending on what the allergy is. So let's all brainstorm here, on what it might be that she's allergic to, anything and everything, you think it is, or you know, is extremely helpful here, in nailing it down, or what it might possibly be."

Morgyn let out a moan, a long guttural moan. For the two reasons. Can you guess them? "I'll go home and get it for you then. Oh, put up with it, you let us call you that. Get over it. You wanted to wear that red dress, so put up with it. Get used to it." Morgyn quickly wrote one word down and then showed it to dad and then wrote a few more words down. "Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, well, until then, you are our sweet _daughter_, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha," giving Morgyn a kiss on the cheek, "so get over it. I, for one, am enjoying the fact we do have a **_daughter_**, for now." Morgyn just bobs their head back and forth a bit, with a smirking grin on their face. Okay, so that part wasn't so bad, at all, being called by the female pronouns. But being here sure was.

"'Cretin, and the moment I get home I'm taking this dress off,' ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, oh, Morgyn. You know, I'm with dad on this one, this is rare, so I too am going to enjoy it also, that we do have a _daughter_, for the time we have, _her_." Kissing Morgyn's other cheek.

"Get what? Get used to what?" It finally clicked. "You lose a bet, or are you just gender-fluid or rather non-binary?"

"Yes, that, non-binary, I can't decide, it's rare I decide on a gender, and stick with it for a long period of time. I haven't done that since I was little. So my parents are enjoying it while they can. Me being a girl or being the girl, I sometimes feel like I am inside. But other times, I feel like a boy, but for most of the time, I'm undecided or just nil or neutral." Morgyn being a fast writer, got that all down on paper pretty quickly. Hey, they used to write in their journal nearly daily when they were younger. It may be a good idea to get back into that as well. After all, it helped a lot with emotional control until they lost emotional control with being bulled and what that nasty doctor had told them. So any good progress they had made had slid back and gone into the negative range, then to the more neutral range, with advice on how to deal with things emotionally, closer to, and then into their teen years.

"Ah, of course, I understand. Would you like me to use gender-neutral pronouns then with you? Sorry love, I never checked. I just assumed with that dress on, you were, you know…a girl."

"No, it's fine, no harm done, and the change is nice, so female pronouns are fine."

"So I'll go home and get it for you the Soothing Skin Balm and the witch-hazel, it gets rid of the pain, and the skin irritation, from whatever this is. It always clears it up pretty quick. Is it eczema?"

"No, I don't think so, but it's a skin allergy that worsened into anaphylactic shock, but you can go get that. Herbal remedies do work great, and if you found one that works, by all means, use it. But I need to know what the source of the allergen is. It might also tell us how severe it is. So this is good, this is helping me out, let's keep this up."

Morgyn writes, "Whatever it is, it used to last for 3 to 4 days before it goes away, and I am in pain, physical, and mental pain and anguish for that time. It must be my fault."

"No, no, this is no way your fault, at all. Never blame yourself for that. That is unfounded and unnecessary guilt, and it is a terrible thing to do to yourself and to think about yourself. So don't ever do that to yourself, and put yourself through that, love. It's just your body telling you something. That there is something not quite right. No different than you having pain on your right side. It's your body saying, hey, you have something wrong, here. Namely, possibly appendicitis and you need to go see a doctor about it, to correct it. Just like you should not feel guilty for developing appendicitis, you should not feel guilty over this allergy. We just need to know what you are allergic to, to treat it, or manage it. So is it just in the hospital or when you see a doctor?"

"Yes," was all Morgyn wrote.

"Um, what about say, taking a walk, or maybe going for a jog, maybe exercising in the gym, or bike riding, or any other exercise you might do, do you find yourself out of breath, wheezing, coughing, or sneezing?"

A simple, "No," was written and shown.

"How about in cold weather, we came from winter; do you get shortness of breath in the cold?" Morgyn just pointed to the, 'no,' they had written down. "Any foods you simply cannot eat? I'm not talking about foods you dislike. But legitimately make you feel unwell, or possibly make you have a hard time breathing afterward?"

Morgyn points the, 'no,' they previously wrote down.

"Hmm, not any food triggers, and not the usual triggers it doesn't seem like. So? Unless what about bees? This could be a delayed reaction you had. Maybe you were stung." Morgyn shakes their head no, it wasn't that. "No? Okay."

"We have beehives our in our yard. Morgyn has been stung before, so it's not that I don't think. It's just the usual swelling reaction you normally get. A bit of an old wives' tale, I told Morgyn to get an apple and take a bite out of it and put it on the beestings spots to soothe the bites."

"Hey, some legitimacy, actually apple cider vinegar is good for bee stings, but the pectin in the apple also works too."

Logan grins, "I told Morgyn for the bites or stings and any swelling to use witch-hazel. I swore by that stuff. I got into herbalism on a camping trip. Whenever she got their reaction, I gave Morgyn Soothing Skin Balm, and that stopped whatever was hurting them along with witch-hazel. So whatever I guess this allergic reaction is, it went down from 3 to 4 days to a day or less after using that herbalism recipe on their skin. Maybe I should get a cauldron, huh. The skin balm, along with the witch-hazel, really worked. I used witch-hazel for just about any and everything, I found out you could use witch-hazel for, along with other herbs. Hey, Morgyn." Morgyn looks right at dad, almost doing an audible hmm, for, yes, I'm listening. "It's my fault, you know, you're the way you are now. It's all because of me. It's the witch-hazel! Maybe it works a little too, _magically_. I have been using that brew on you a little too much, among others on you."

Morgyn smiles broadly, snorts, and almost wheezes. All of a sudden, they all get worried and react to that, especially the doctor. But Morgyn just smiles and waves their hands a few times and then writes something and shows it off. "Ha, ha, ha, LOL!"

"Oh, you were just trying to laugh with a breathing tube in." Playfully wrist-slapping Morgyn, "Don't scare us like that. Or I'm the one who will need chest compressions done on me from you. Or at least because of you." Morgyn grins. "See, I can be funny too. Is that your heartbeat, beat, beat, beat? No?! Better do more chest compressions then!" (Sorry Roxette fan here and slight joke, to go in here with the song line reference. If you don't know, I was listening to the song Paint. Can you spot the other Roxette song references or titles I have put in here as well? Just for fun. As well as in the next chapter, as I broke it into two chapters as it was getting too long and found a natural chapter break in the story to septate it.)

Mom asks, looking over at what Morgyn wrote, still looking like they are quite amused, about what dad said, and now the doctor, and or it was the drugs kicking in! "What is LOL?"

"It's Internet shorthand speak, for, laugh out loud, which is what Morgyn is having a hard time doing, with the breathing tubes in. But what did you find so funny about what your dad said anyhow?"

Morgyn writes, "Dad joke about me. It's a cute joke. I loved it."

"What's the joke?" Morgyn looks hesitant about writing anything down as they question it, if they should say, or rather write it, as they looked between their parents and the doctor. "Look whatever you have to say…uh write, stays here. Doctor-patient confidentiality. It might even give us a clue what the problem is, or at least an alternative, on what to use to help you out. It might even point to what you are allergic to."

Morgyn writes down, "I'm an actual witch. That was a crack remark about me, a joke about me being a real witch. Dad was joking about the use of witch-hazel is what turned me into a witch. I have been fascinated by magic ever since I read Henry Puffer as a child. So I guess you can say I can be a real witch sometimes."

"Yeah? Okay, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, okay. So unless I'm guessing wrong on the gender you really are or might have inside, I suppose 5 to 7 days or so out of the month, I suppose you can be. A lot of women can be that way, really nasty, it comes with the territory. An OB-GYN can help you there, to have a chat about that, as they are more specialized in lady problems and PMS and all of that. If you want to stop it or to at least control it better. I can recommend going on birth control as that can help with PMS and bad cramps, and might even lessen the days, from 7 to 5, or make your witchy periods lighter. Then you also won't be a 'witch' anymore. I'm a fan of Henry Puffer, too, by the way."

Morgyn looks confused, as well as freaked right the hell out! For a good reason, there was no way they were giving up their magical powers, plus they were, are, the Sage of Untamed Magic, there was no replacement, as of yet, for that position! Not to mention not having little to no clue as to what any of the backfires are, to any of their spells are, in their School of Untamed Magic. Plus, regardless if the Realm could do without them for a few days, it would not last for long without a 3rd Sage there, or around, namely them, to keep the balance! Not unless Àine returned to take Morgyn's place and or her original place! Not to mention how did or does this mortal know how to remove all Spellcaster magic? Morgyn thought only Sages could do that or knew how to do that! Yet here was this doctor who knew of a way to remove or at least suppress their powers! So naturally, Morgyn freaked, right the hell out, and nearly showed him who is in control and nailed him! But not only was it difficult to cast any spell with breathing tubes in, but there was a better solution, which did not involve truly revealing their occult state. It was possible he thought or believed otherwise. Struggling slightly whimpering and then grasping at the tubes, the doctor stopped Morgyn.

"Whoa, whoa, stop, stop, what's going on, love, are you getting a reaction from the medication, or what's going on?"

Whimpering very freaked out and worried, wrote out, "I need the toilet very badly!" Actually, it wasn't a lie and was the perfect excuse to get out of here. Or at least try to learn Transportalate inside the washroom, to teleport out of here.

"Of course you do, you were asleep for nearly 2 hours, and the IV has been giving you nutrients all that time, so, yeah, you must have a full bladder by now. So, do you want a urinal jug," with a wink that went unnoticed?

Angrily writing, "You bozo, I don't have a penis, the last time I checked! Course I'm not the type who would bother to look. So no!"

"Well, in this day and age, you never know," this time, Morgyn caught the humorous wink the doctor gave Morgyn. Playfully 2 fingers slapping the doctor's forehead for that, as he came around and moved the IV stand to where the breathing or respirator side was. "Hey, play nice with me; I was just messing with you. Besides, I thought I'd ask if you did have a penis because it might make it a bit easier on you to pee in bed."

Sitting up on the bed now as the bed was moved to an upright position, Morgyn wrote back in reply to that remark. "The last time I remember doing that, I was a toddler."

"I didn't mean wetting the bed; I meant peeing into a urinal jug while in bed. Though you can use a bedpan if you like. I only said and asked that as I don't know what type of non-binary person you are or consider yourself, as that falls into so many gender categories. There's also the other possibility, of course as well, that that falls into as well."

Writing, "Though I know how to and can stand to pee, I can't do it in this situation."

"Ah, a mysterious one, aren't you? I will get you a commode then to go in. You can use it however you like."

Angrily writing down and showing this, "NO! I need to use the washroom, not a commode! I just can't go without privacy!" Distressed and worried, pointed to the respirator and the tubs.

"You will have privacy, not to worry, love. No, sorry, not yet, soon love; it's too much trouble right now to unhook you from the respirator just so you can use the restroom to pee, and worse if you get another attack. If I knew what you are allergic to, I would let you go use the restroom, if it wasn't a risk to your health. But right now, we need to find that out still. If it really is something inside of the hospital, and you walk off and hit your trigger, you might go down, and fast, and then, well, let's not go there. I would love to let you go in the restroom and be comfortable, but this is your health and safety; that is my number one concern right now. So sorry, no, you can't." The doctor steps out for a bit to fetch a commode chair and alert the cleaning or janitor to come in about 15 to 20 minutes to take care of the commode.

Morgyn, feeling quite trapped nearly broke down right there, to tears, just wanting to get out of here, as soon as possible. Writing, "I just want to go home." Morgyn was losing it and soon control of their powers they feared if they did not leave. And soon!

Mom had to know, seeing the desperation in their child's eyes and face, but was it to urinate, or to escape, or both? "Do you really need to pee, or was that an excuse to escape," mom knew there was probably a good reason why Morgyn wanted to use the washroom. And it probably wasn't just for privacy's sake, but an excuse to run or escape out of here. They both knew Morgyn's tendency to run away from doctors, the need to escape from pain and or harm, as it was well-founded and only natural.

"Both I have to go quite badly, but it is an excuse to get out of here. You heard what he wants to do to me, I can't lose my powers; the Realm needs me! I can sense its call!"

"Honey, he didn't mean taking your powers; I don't think he even realizes it or believes it, even if you wrote it down that you are a witch. I think he thought you probably meant you get moody; you are bitchy, or act like a witch. As in the derogatory term to say or call someone a witch. Remember what we talked about, about girls and their periods? Sometimes women on or just before their periods, get moody, PMS. So he had only suggested you might want to try going on birth control because, yes, it can work to help with that. He just thought you were honesty, a girl, parts, and all."

Morgyn visibly relaxed after hearing mom's reassuring words. Still, it did not stop one other voice, Morgyn heard the Realm gently calling. What was going on, what was wrong? Morgyn wrote down, "I need to leave now!" Morgyn stared out, then slowly closed their eyes, trying to sense it the reason for it. It wasn't anything terrible, but it was a reason for concern. Because it wasn't clear what the Ream was saying, it was near faded whispers, not entirely clear. Was it the shield, was it that? What was it? If it was something bad, nothing would impede it, it would be more like a scream, but this was quiet. Morgyn hated it, not hearing the Realm.

"Something is not right," Maddison worries, feeling it.

"I feel it too. Is that what I think it is?"

Morgyn nods. Morgyn knew what it was about, the Realm was speaking. Should listen, but it was hard to, and it might be important, what it had to say, but could not hear it clearly. Still. All the more reason to get out of here! It might be their barrier getting weak, but still intact, but could not hear it, what the Realm was saying what the problem was exactly. Morgyn watched as the doctor came in with the commode chair and brought it right over beside the bed and locks its brakes. Writing down on a fresh page, "I won't be able to pee in that, I know I won't, and it's getting desperate. Just unhook me from this thing! Please! I have a shy bladder I won't be able to go."

"Just give it a try. I even got you something to do to keep you busy, to take your mind off of it, while you have a seat. Paperwork to fill out. So here's the paperwork, I'm sure you know how to fill that paperwork out." Morgyn gives an amused smirk and eye roll as they were handed 4 big squares of hospital toilet paper. (When I broke my ankle, both sides, yikes, about 5 years ago, well, I had to use a commode, and the male nurse who looked oddly like Jeff Daniels from Dumb and Dumber or at least had a similar hairdo or haircut called it paperwork. Also, the toilet paper I got was big squares. To try to compare the size, it's similar to box tissue or wet wipes but was real toilet paper and thick. So you now know what to picture here what Morgyn is getting.) The patient he could see was getting or going crazy, just to get out of here. The need to pee was real; he was sure, but the main reason to go use the washroom was probably to escape out of here. Regardless of the shy bladder or not. He had a runner, an escape artist. Hmm, this one was an interesting character; that was for sure. It might be best to sort it out, _why_, he, or she, or rather, they wanted to run. As there might be a very good and valid reason to run off. Namely the unknown allergy, and the fact they had almost died, the seriousness of how severe their allergy is. No doubt frightening. So the natural fight or flight response was there as well, and of course, happening. So as they stepped out for privacy's sake, he just might be able to gather enough information to find out what it is Morgyn is allergic to by asking their parents a few questions. There were other concerns as well to be addressed in private he wanted to speak to Morgyn's parents about.

Writing one word, "Charming."

"No, it's Charmin. You just, _spelled_, it wrong."

Sputtering out a laugh, shuffling a bit over on the bed to get up to go sit on the commode. "Oh, I'm going to hurt you, get out all of you! I'll try to pee."

"We were all just leaving. Besides, I need a chat with your parents privately anyhow."


	9. Getting Some Answers, At Least A Few

**_Getting Some Answers, At Least A Few_**

"Again, just so you know, words with, "speaking marks or quotation marks like this," may not be spoken words verbally being said, in this chapter. So be aware of that once more."

Morgyn was only able to fully relax after sitting on the commode when they had been gone long enough to be sure they were long out of earshot. But only ready to start to empty out their bladder after Morgyn reinforces their shield in the Realm by sending their magic over. Sighing and finally able to relax trickled out slowly. Still, the Realm called out. Anxious partly due to the epinephrine injection, and a little with the drugs to help with the pain, Morgyn was unable to calm down, nor able to hear it, clearly, what the Realm of Magic was saying. So it freaked Morgyn out more, and desperate to heed what the Realm of Magic was saying to them, it might be an emergency, so pushed hard to try to empty out their bladder fast, all so they could try to get this tube thing out of their throat to get the hell out of here, to try and focus on what the Realm was saying! As Morgyn pushed hard, oh it came out all right, but not the way it should have, as pee came squirting up out between their legs, in an arch, and Morgyn gasps as they have an accident on the floor! _What am I?!_ Morgyn, at that point, had broken completely down losing control of themself emotionally.

In a different room, behind a closed door, the doctor asks. "So. Does Morgyn suffer from any psychotic episodes, schizophrenia, or personality disorders, anything like that sort?"

"No, not at all," Logan shakes his head. "Why would you think that?"

"Well, there's a block on Morgyn's medical file, which normally never happens unless there is a good reason. Namely, if what they might read in there, might harm them, or will cause them to harm others. So, is there anything you might think that might trigger it, that Morgyn might go off, or off on someone? Anything, something they might see on their file that might harm them or others?"

"No. But…Morgyn does have some anger issues though at times, but the therapist has given Morgyn the tools on how to calm down and center themself. We have seen Morgyn using it too, so it does help. She also taught us how to help Morgyn through a bought of anger. You know, to step back, take a few deep cleansing breaths. Talk about it if you can, or walk through what they are feeling, and why, to validate their feelings, that is okay to feel that way. In this case, we did not need to do that, as we knew why the anger bout. Morgyn was just confused and frustrated, so it was just breathing it out the deep breaths, and that was enough to calm Morgyn back down. Maddison did that when Morgyn was raising their voice and getting upset, and they calmed right back down after that. But the anger, it's never to the point of violence, it's just confusion, or upset over things. The stuff they can't control, or in this case, Morgyn seeking and needing the answers to the things, we just could not answer to give to them. It's not that we won't; it's because we simply don't have it either to give it to them. I wish we did, I really wish we did, but we don't."

"Fear."

"You're right, about saying fear Mrs. Ember. Fear can be itself the reason, but I oftentimes find fear is the real reason or the disguised emotion of anger."

"That makes sense," Logan nods.

"So what causes Morgyn's anger or fear? Triggers?"

"Bad memories. Morgyn was bullied and was suicidal because of that, it got to that point, but mostly it was what a doctor told them, combined with the bullying," Logan tells the doctor.

"Yes. I think what the doctor told them was super devastating, which was, more likely, is the number one cause of Morgyn being suicidal as a way out."

"They couldn't deal with it, that fact, and with life anymore, after that, after being told that."

"Course the bullying exasperated it," Maddison adds.

"We told the doctor what he did to Morgyn; that Morgyn was now trying to kill themself, and had made a few attempts at it already. Like trying to drown themself in the bathtub."

"Smother themself with a pillow. We had to take watches at night until the counselors, and we finally talked some sense into Morgyn. Even then, we were still wary, but eventually, Morgyn got over it and stopped trying to kill themself. It was a really dark time in all of our lives."

"I think I know what's going on, maybe why the block. The doctor might be trying to protect themself from being fired if they caused harm like that to a patent of theirs. What did that doctor say or do to Morgyn? Please, I need to know. Especially if it caused a patient of theirs to become suicidal."

Logan shakes his head sadly, knowing the hurt their baby was put through by one word. All the hopes Morgyn had had and dreams they always said and knew what trait and aspiration they wanted to pursue as soon as they were a teenager, was gone in a flash, with one word. "Crushed Morgyn's hopes and dreams. Completely. He totally completely devastated Morgyn by his words. Any hope there was even as minuscule as it was, if it were there after he told Morgyn what he did. He had then completely shut it all down fully, all hopes. He had violently shoved Morgyn into reality, so there was no hope left at all in Morgyn. He took it all away. I think he even at that point had taken a good part or Morgyn's childhood completely away from them, just by what he had told them. I don't even know why he's still Morgyn's doctor or ours."

"When you take all hope away, especially a dream. What good is life, what's the point in living anymore? No wonder why Morgyn was suicidal. How, what was said, or done?"

"Infertile. Born that way, due to their medical condition." D. Jameson's face fell upon hearing that in compassion. That would be a devastating thing to hear. It might also explain why Morgyn is non-binary and or the medical condition as to why they are not able to have children. In fact, it pointed to precisely what he suspected Morgyn might be when Maddison said what she did.

"Morgyn's favorite toy was the dollhouse, always talking about how I can't wait to grow up and be a mommy or a daddy, just like you mommy and daddy. I'm going to have lots of babies and make you grandparents. Fall in love and get married and have lots of babies and kids. So how do I have a baby? Or do I make the babies?" Maddison smiles with happiness at the fond memories then mixed with some sadness.

"That's when we had to have the talk, the age-appropriate talk. Well, it's mommies who have the babies, but daddies make the baby. They do that by passing their seed to the mommy-to-be, who has lots of tiny eggs inside of her waiting for the seed from the daddy-to-be. The seed and the egg they combine and make a new person, a baby. But it takes a long time for the baby to be ready to come out, 9 months, for the baby to be ready to come out. How does the seed get from the daddy to the mommy? Where does the seed come out? Through the penis of the daddy. Oh. But how do you do that then? When you are an adult, through the loving act of making WhooHoo. Until then, though, and only after you are married, can you do that, because up until then, your body and mind, is not at all ready for that. Oh. So you did that to make me, right? Yes. Do you still do it? Yes, it bonds us together and makes our love for each other a lot stronger. You can do that as much as you like after you are married. Then if you still do that, where is my little baby brother or sister? Morgyn was very young, but boy did they get that and the fact if we still did that, then where is their new baby brother or sister, we should have had one by now. We had to explain that there is a chance, only a small open window, about once a month that a mommy can maybe get pregnant, so sometimes we miss that chance. Try harder to not miss that chance, make WhooHoo lots, because I know that you love each other lots. So much. So it's easy for you then right, so do that, so I can have a baby brother or sister. I want a sibling!"

"Never underestimate how smart kids are. They will surprise you at how clever they are." The doctor chatted with the parents for a little bit more about this and that about their kid and then told the parents to go wait in the waiting room for a little while. It was time to go have a chat with Morgyn. It now made a bit more sense why Morgyn wanted to run, but yet did not accurately paint a clear picture as to what was causing the pain and or the allergy. Maybe from Morgyn's perspective, he could get to it, as to what it is that was causing it, their pain and or the trigger to the allergy. With that information, on what it is and what their trigger/s is/are, Morgyn would be safe to be released with treatment options and the knowledge on how to use them if need be. But he had a feeling that it would not be as simple as that; in fact, he was prepared to do something else, if need be, for the health of his patient.

It was hard to control trying to do this while panicked, but Morgyn attempted to learn the spell. How foolish though it was, and futile to try to use it, while still hooked up to a breathing machine or the ventilator to keep their lungs wide open! Not to mention an IV drip. It was pointless, not to mention dangerous, and just plain stupid! But Morgyn, at the time, was simply not thinking straight, so tried! Thinking: _Come on, come on. Teleport-us, transport-us, disappear-us, vanish-us teleport. Oh, what is it? What's the exact incantation for Transportalate? Damn it, I really wish I knew how to actually speak this language or at least know what language it is so that I can maybe learn it to try to learn all of the magic spells easier._ Panicking a bit, especially spotting the puddle they made and just wanting to leave, as they heard their strong drumming heartbeat in their ears, and unable to drown that out to try to hear the Realm calling out for them. Panicking more was exasperating it. It had only finally stopped with a loud noise.

Literally doing it as well as saying it, as the doctor peered in, to check in on Morgyn. "Knock, knock, are you all done your pee, or do you need a little more…?" That startled then panicked crazed look was one I saw years ago. That unhappy look, only a prisoner, might feel, or a caged wild animal, inside a zoo, might feel. The, I will lose it in here, at any moment, if you do not let me out! Or, I am afraid I might lose control, and I am so scared of what I might do if you don't let me leave. Dangerous, it was at times a perilous to a hazardous situation, which needed to be deescalated or talked through. I look at Morgyn Ember, who is in a weird stance by the commode and also spot an embarrassed blush, and that's when I spot the puddle. Then what looks like an emotional breakdown. Yeah, Morgyn sat on the bed and started crying, so it didn't go to anger, but straight into crying, which all around was a whole lot safer, at least. But Morgyn was still fearful I could see, as they did not want to be here, at all, and it showed. It looks like they really did need to be in the privacy of a washroom, despite the privacy of this empty room, with that puddle on the floor. Either Morgyn didn't make it to the pot in time or simply couldn't go in it, and when they got up, well, couldn't hold it anymore. Either way, it was not a concern about how the little accident occurred. I gave them a little time to try to calm themself down before I spoke to them to try to ease away their concerns fears and worry more.

Their mind and emotions slipped into a dark place, one that might and could easily slip down into mental and emotional meltdown, and that was what and why the Realm was calling out to them was all about. Because Morgyn was now getting dangerously close to it, the point of losing it, having an all-out loss of control of their magical powers. No, no, it was not to the point of overload, it was just normal control, or loss of control of their powers, which yes, might lead to overload. All it was, was the Realm, trying to call out to Morgyn, gently and quietly to try to get Morgyn to stop, to calm down some, and listen, to hear it speak. To get back into control of themself, and of their emotions, and to get their mental state back into check. To keep their magical powers in check. That was all it was saying. Their barrier was fine, more than fine now. But was warning Morgyn that unleashing their raw magic power as they were close to doing, once again, can be just as deadly as overload in the wrong hands or wand! Especially in a hospital setting where it might do some real harm or worse to innocent people!

Morgyn had indeed blacked out a few times due to going into an unstable mode or rather mood in their emotions, and losing it, their control magically, of their powers. Yes, it had freaked out all the witnesses and caused a bit of uh, magical destruction. But nothing too major, that a few Repairio and Scruberoo spells could not fix-up. Still, it was all pardoned and excused as Morgyn was not born a Spellcaster, so therefore never learned how to control it, and never had the training and tutoring if need be to learn that, over the years, as naturally born Spellcasters would have had. Morgyn had to learn it all by themself and the hard way as to what might happen if you lose control, of yourself, in that way.

Also, as Morgyn's parents, heard it, and the Realm of Magic call to them, as the Realm knew this, and them, as all Spellcasters are all connected to the Realm, no matter where they are in the world. So the Realm knew them, and so it, therefore, called out to Morgyn's parents, to help, to help Morgyn out by getting involved in getting their child back in check of themself and their emotions and control of their magic. Before it, all when to heck, again, and cause Morgyn to have another blackout. To put it in computer terms, basically, a forced shutdown and restart, or reboot, so to speak. The best thing right now was for Morgyn to go home and relax and or rest, sleep. Namely, get away from the source of their emotional instability, or calm the hell down!

Still wanting some straight answers asked the air, themself, God, anyone, who would or could do it, answer their important question, well many questions, really. _What am I?_ Answerers, memories, and torments all flood their mind and thoughts to answer it all. To plague and torture them more. It sent them to a bout of depression of their past.

"Morgyn Ember doesn't have a gender! Morgyn Ember has a weird gender! You're not a boy or a girl, you're just an, it! You're weird, Morgyn Ember, who doesn't have a real gender!"

_What am I, a boy, or a girl? Or am I just really an, it, really born without a real gender?_

"Infertile. Due to your condition, you will never ever have kids. You were, in fact, born that way, born infertile. That simply means that you will never ever be able to have kids, ever. Nor will you be able to ever get anyone else pregnant as well. Due to your genderless condition, it is impossible. You will never be a mother, or a father; because you don't have any sort of gender or sex to speak of. So you will never ever, be able to **ever**, have any children."

Morgyn sobbed, bitterly, angrily, and sadly, as all those voices rang through their head, as well as their own. _All I ever wanted my whole life was to be…a mother or a father…a parent. I wanted a baby of my very own. But it can never be with me. Because I don't have a real sex a real gender to speak of, because I have nothing down there that tells me what I am. So I can never be either one of those things, a mother, or a father; because I am nothing. _

"Hmm, ah, yes, how very fitting it is, that your sex is…"

Looking up from crying into their hands with some ray of hope and wiping their tears away. _But, Mona Silversweater, she knew what my sex is. She knew when God told her. It's on my Birth Certificate. It's there on my Birth Certificate, what my gender, my sex is. Only, I can't get access to my medical file. Now I really do need my medical files now more than ever. I **need** to know what I am. What is my sex, my real gender? _Tears pour down their face once more. It all seemed just so utterly hopeless, as Morgyn choked out a sob. Not to mention being stuck in here, trapped in here, where they did not want to be, at all. _I just want to go home! I can't take it being in here anymore I just can't, I really can't! _

"Morgyn, love, calm down, accidents happen. Even to adults. I'm sorry. I thought the privacy of the room was enough. Apparently, it wasn't, so I'm so sorry about that. Someone will come in and will clean it up. Stuff like this happens all the time. We doctors and especially the nurses, have to give them major props for that, have to deal with this all the time. So don't you worry or feel bad about it, love, no matter how it happened or why. I haven't been here long compared to the others. Still, already I have been peed on, pooped on, had diarrhea accident blowouts, that was nasty, I've been vomited on, and had blood squirted on me, so much blood got on me, so many times, that I can't number it. Not a big deal. We don't make a big deal of this. We clean it up, and we move on, and so should you. So if you didn't make it you didn't make it, it's all right, really. Maybe just the change of position when you got up to sit on the commode was too much, and you had an accident. That happens, really, especially when a bladder is really full." Morgyn just shook their head and pointed to the used commode, well, the full potty insert or whatever that thing was in there. They had used it; it's just that somehow some of it had got onto the floor. How the hell Morgyn managed to do that, Morgyn still did not know! "Oh, you did use it, you…just didn't quite make it? Don't worry, love, you did your best. That's all that matters. Maybe you weren't seated on the commode right or fully before you started going, or maybe the insert wasn't positioned right, or it leaked through when you started to go."

Morgyn just gave a look and tried to talk. Quite freaked out about everything.

"No, no, just calm down. You can tell me later what happened if you like. Really it's okay, it doesn't matter, what happened. You emptied your bladder, right?" Morgyn nods. "Then don't worry about it if some of it got on the floor. It's a cardboard insert, for the commode chair, sometimes these things just happen. Sometimes you sit on it, and the thing bends, it's only a cardboard pulp that insert, so we can easily destroy it, the waste in the disposal machine." It was apparent Morgyn would not do well staying here much longer. So Dr. Jameson had to use the other idea he had. Namely, he had to let Morgyn leave, when normally an anaphylactic patient would have to stay here inside of the hospital to be monitored for at least a day. So Dr. Jameson would then also have to do something regarded as old-fashioned in the medical business, to be sure that Morgyn was okay.

"Please let me leave before I really lose it‼" It was so drowned out now and seemly gone, and Morgyn was so tense about it all, and afraid, this was it, the connection, is lost, permanently, gone, and worse, what that meant for the Realm of Magic! Would their position as a Sage, and therefore, a job as a magical teacher of the Untamed magical arts fade into nothingness? They had found their calling in life is teaching others, and enjoyed it very much.

"Look, I'll let you leave, in a little bit. I know you don't want to be in here, but you will not be able to leave to go home, not until you calm down. Not to mention, answer a few questions. I'm going to cut you a deal, but you have to hold up your end of the deal, or I will not bother with it, with my end. I understand from your parents that you are very homesick and the only reason you came here was to get some information, a straight answer. Is that correct?" Morgyn nods, crying and unable to stop the tears and crying. "So, do you believe that the information you seek is inside of your medical records?" Morgyn nods again still choked up knowing they might not be able to function without their magic. Could they do mortal again? What about the prophecies about them?! "But there is a block on your file. So, you can't, or for whatever reason, aren't allowed to see what's inside of your files. However, I can try to do something about that. So I will work my magic on that and get that removed and get you your files, and if you need it, to go over them with you, to understand possibly a few confusing things in the records. But only if you make me a promise, and you keep it, and you do exactly what I say. You must do it. Otherwise, I won't bother with it, my promise, and help you get what answers you do seek from your medical records and files."

Morgyn suspiciously wrote, unable to sense it even right now in their state, if they were also a Spellcaster or not. "You have magic powers, what are they?" Maybe this doctor could give them back their magic; Morgyn was desperate for a lot of things, and their mind was completely gone right now from any rational thought at the moment. To think clearly enough. If Morgyn had Wise One here, their owl familiar, Wise One would have snapped them back into reality and told them what's what and what to do.

Dr. Jameson could see this was suddenly calming Morgyn down, so went with it, anything to make their patient calm was helpful. So if talking about magic helped, then he would talk about magic. "Oh yes, special doctor magic, and you can even call it magical healing powers I have as well." Dr. Jameson took a pause for a few moments and asked, "So, ready to hear the deal I have for you?"

Tears slowing down and stopping calming more, nods, writing, "Sure."

"So, here is the deal then. I need and want you to keep a promise to me; this promise is in your favor, Morgyn. There might be one part of the dal that will be very difficult for you to keep considering your history here, but it's really for your benefit and health." The doctor got 4 of them out, making sure that the medicine in them was still active, it was. They would be usually given or used on a patient if needed, as they were all close to the expiry date, and the hospital could use them on patients if need be, rather than go to waste. But with that, since they were close to expiring, well, the hospital could 'eat-up' the cost, that is to say, they would be used, if needed, if not, well, it's too bad, they were going to expire. So Dr. Jameson would rather see them go to someone who actually needs them. Also, if any doctor or doctors had really done Morgyn wrong, they owed it to Morgyn he felt in some sense. So, therefore, justified this. "So, it is this, these. I want you to take these home with you. They are free for you. The hospital can and will eat these up the cost of them, regardless if you use them or not. So it's better that you take them and use them if you need them, and if you don't, that's okay as well. I rather send you home with 10 of them, and you never use them than you do not have one when you do need it. These are EpiPens."

"Is that what you gave me to get me better and save my life?"

"Yes, exactly right, and they all have an adult dose of epinephrine in them, which is what I gave you to stop the allergic reaction. I gave you a needle of it, there's always needles of them ready to be used in the crash cart for that very reason. These can and will save your life. Or save someone else's life if they have an allergic reaction. I'll give you these 4 because they are nearing their expiry date, in about 2 or 3 months. So if you don't need them, then bring them back, and we can properly dispose of them, and give you new ones. But that's part of the promise you have to make to me."

"What is?"

"You take these with you, 2 for you and one for your mum and one for your dad to have. It's in case you can't use them on yourself, because you might not be able to."

"I don't know how to use them. You give me a needle of this? This doesn't look like one."

"Yes, I did, but you can't walk around with needles, love, but you can carry EpiPens, and when you use it, you don't see the needle, and these can go through clothing if need be. I need and want you to carry one, or two better yet, on you at all times, or have it nearby where you can use it. So if you do need to use one, or more, if you need more than one injection. Or someone can help you use it. That said, you and your parents are all going to learn how to use an EpiPen. I much rather you have one or better yet, 2 in your pocket and know you have that walking out of here, and never have to use one. You can walk out of here and be fine and not have a reaction, or you can walk out and get a reaction a few minutes, hours, or a few days, weeks or months from now, or you might find out the hard way what you are allergic to because you bumped into it, so to speak. So all I want as a doctor is for you to be well, and part of that is knowing you have access to the medicine that you need right now if something should happen." Morgyn nods agreeing with that, it wasn't a hard promise at all, to agree with, and keep, it really was in their favor, health, and benefit. "Now, the harder part of the promise for you, you must do and keep."

"What is it?"

"What's the emergency number?" Morgyn writes it down. (It's 911 here, which is what our sweet Morgyn writes down, well for me anyhow. But of course, I have readers from a lot of places, such as France, Germany, the Netherlands, the United States, Finland, Brazil, Romania, Singapore, Sweden, China, Ireland, just to name a few; and many others, for not only this story but my other ones as well. So, your emergency number I do know will not be the same as the emergency number we have here in Canada, to call for the first responders, ambulance, police firetruck/firefighters. So, in that case, imagine Morgyn writes down **your** emergency number whatever it is. I do hope you know it and aren't afraid to use it when you do have a real emergency.) "That's right; you or someone who is there with you needs to call that number, or call it for you, to take you by ambulance to the hospital. This is the hard part of the promise for you."

"What? You mean I have to come here even though I don't want to and am usually freaked out to even come here at all?"

"Yes. It's for a few reasons, one to make sure you are okay, and to do something about it if you are not. You could get another attack that is a possibility. It's also to check to see if you have properly injected or someone else has injected you properly with the medication. It's also to properly dispose of this. So you take any used EpiPens with you when you get taken here. And then we can give you a new one or new ones. So think you can keep it?"

"Yes. But do I really have to come here?"

"Yes, it's for more than those reasons I already stated, there are side-effects as well. There's a concern you might have a heart attack or other situations where it makes sense that you are here in a medical facility where you can immediately be responded to if that sort of situation arises. You can rebound, have a secondary attack. Even if nothing is wrong with you, we still have to give you a full examination after anyway to make sure you are really okay, so you can be released. So, can you keep this promise then, so I can keep mine, and I can work my magic and get your medical files and records you seek?"

There really was not much choice in the matter here, well there was, but Morgyn wasn't foolish or stupid. It was their health the doctor was concerned over. This was a serious matter Morgyn knew, anaphylaxis if that was really what Morgyn has, to whatever it is they are allergic to, is a severe, to a possibly life-threatening, to a downright deadly condition! Plus, the nice doctor was helping out to get their medical file and records, and therefore their Birth Certificate. Answers! "Yes."

"All right then, I will work my magic then and get you your medical files. It might take a bit, but I will get them for you. I will also need your home phone number and or cellphone number if you have one. That way I can contact you when the allergist is back and set up an appointment if we don't figure this out before you leave. It's also if I get access to your medical records sooner, I'll give you a call to let you know that. Also, if you figure out what you are allergic to or think you are allergic to, I don't care if you think it is right or wrong, feel free to give me a ring or leave me a message if I'm not home. Normally you would have to stay here for a day to a few days for observation just to be sure you are okay, but I know that you would not last that long in here. I have to think of your mental as well as physical health. With you being so homesick, it really wouldn't be fair or right to have to force you to stay here, on what I assume is a vacation, especially where you don't want to be."

"Trust me, parts of the hospital might not be in one piece if you didn't let me leave. I don't want to tell you what I have in mind to do to that jerk doctor if I see him in my state right now."

"A little revenge, huh. Well, I think I might do a good old-fashioned house call, in your case, to make sure you are okay. If you want to leave me your address, I'll pop in. Of course, I will phone you up before I do that to make sure you are home. That way, you are relaxed, and I'll bet you'll be a lot more open and comfortable with talking to me. You know, good old-fashioned house call, we do need that at times to bring that back, there are times that's needed, like here. I'll assume that you don't get allergic reactions at home." Morgyn shakes their head no. With a fresh torn off page of paper from the writing pad, they write down their contact numbers to exchange them. Morgyn, yes, did it; writes their address down as well. But highly doubted that there would be a house call. Still, if he did really come by, yes, Morgyn knew they would be a whole lot more comfortable at home where they felt safe, away, from the hospital. But would he really do that? That was another thing. "So, do you plan on sticking around here with your parents for a week or more?"

"If I can, yes, as long as there is not an emergency or I'm needed, I will stay here for as long as I can. I need this, and I missed my parents a lot."

"All right, good. So since you seem to be all right, I'll have to begin the examination process before I can release you as well as show you and your parents how to use an EpiPen. So with that said, let me have a listen and see where you are at." Going to grab it, he startled and panicked Morgyn when they spotted what they had in their hands. "Whoa, calm down, love, it's just a blood pressure cuff; I'm just going to take your blood pressure, and have a listen to your heart and breathing." It clicked, "You never had your blood pressure taken, or at least, not while conscious… I take it because of this allergy you have that you have never been given just a general checkup?"

"No, never, I'm too afraid and don't want the pain of whatever this is. So, as much as I want answers and to know what I am, I am too afraid of the pain and getting hurt again to stay long. Then the breathing thing. Now I know it's an allergy. I'm worried now, what if, that does it, sets it off?"

"It won't, me taking your blood pressure because I took it shortly after I put the breathing tubes in after I gave you epinephrine. I took it a few times, in fact. I just want to see how high it is now, and if you can lower it easily in here, is all. All right, can I try?" Morgyn looked reluctant to say or write yes to consent to that. "If something bad happens, I will take care of it. Nothing bad happened when I took your blood pressure, you were sleeping, is all. After the fainting, you blacked out, and then your body automatically after being treated for the anaphylactic shock went into recovery mode, by sleeping, by going to sleep, to recover. Because sleep is usually the best thing to help us to recover from just about anything. Even from an allergy. Our bodies are wonderful, huh? They are a gift from God, and sometimes they do need help from time to time too. So can I try this again?"

"Okay, but if I panic or freak out, you have to stop, especially if something bad happens to me. Because something bad happens every time. So I don't want to accidentally hurt you with my magic. I'm getting worried and afraid right now because I might lose it if you push me too far. I'm afraid I'll lose control of my powers and hurt you. I don't want to do that at all. But I'm in a very frightened and vulnerable state right now."

"It was brave of you to write that down and tell me that you are in a vulnerable state. I do really appreciate that and your bravery and honesty with me. The fact that you trust me enough to tell me all that; is a huge step. It's a huge thing that you opened up and told me that. So be proud of yourself for that, for being so brave in your frightened state. Here, I have an idea, you can hold it then, and if you can't handle that, then I won't take it. Is that okay?"

"Yes."

It would help to desensitize Morgyn and show them there was not a thing to be worried about if they held it and examined it; similar to little kids who are afraid of the doctor, he would try to do the same. Morgyn writing down they had magic powers, would be their way of feeling powerful in their weak or vulnerable or frightened state as a coping mechanism, so that's what he chalked it all up to. Not really believing nor realizing what Morgyn had written down was the truth. Also, if by any off chance it was an allergen source well, the blood pressure cuff or rather the material it was made of most likely would be to blame. "So far, so good?"

Morgyn nods. Then writes, "I know what you're doing. So don't bother trying to examine me. Whatever you do triggers it. It always happens. Every doctor who has ever examined me has done it."

"So…it seems you know deep down something is seemingly off, a bad reaction in your body, every time you see a doctor, and you know whatever it is, is caused by a doctor…possibly while they examine you? So you try to protect yourself and are on high alert every time, so panic attacks. Hence the crazy looking untamed creature I walked in on."

Morgyn nods, writing, "Yes, exactly Untamed," and capitalizes it as Morgyn felt that needed to be capitalized, "is exactly what I am, the Sage of that. As for the other, I guess so, I run away, I have never been properly examined ever before. Even as a newborn, this pain, the bad reaction started then."

"So it is something a doctor does to you or during the examination process…all right then. So it isn't mental caused trigger, so much as it is a physical, possibly tactile trigger and in some cases that can be…well… Have you been mistreated, or feel that you have been mistreated, or were physically hurt, sexually, specifically, by any doctor, in any way? Have you ever felt that a doctor has crossed a line with you that they shouldn't have? Please, be brave, and tell me, even if you think it is silly or wrong. Has the doctor you see hurt you, in that way, because you know, telling you what he did?"

"It's more emotional than physical, but when he or any other doctor in the past touches me to do any exams, I do hurt. But he hurt me so badly. I wanted to kill myself because of what he told me."

"I know; your parents told me what happened. I'm so sorry. But as I'm sure your parents told you, as well as the therapist or counselor you saw, told you that you can have kids, through adoption, you can have kids. Although not blood related to you, they are your children. You can still give birth, though. That love you have no matter who that child is, he or she, or they will be given birth first in and through your heart. So in that sense, you do have a child, by birth, just not in the sense you would naturally vaginally give birth, or pass you sperm seed to a woman, to make a child. But it's inside your heart, your love conceives the child, and then your heart gives birth to it, in that way, to that love, rather than you giving birth through the womb. I know this because I was adopted. My parents were unable to have children, as they were too old when they met each other. My adoptive mum was past the age to have children. So adoption was the only way to have a child, to have a family."

"That was lovely, thank you for that. I never heard it put that way before, it's so beautiful."

"You are most welcome, Morgyn, love. So about that doctor, do you like him as a doctor?"

"No. The one I do see is the same one who told me I can't have kids. I don't like him at all. I just ewww, I don't like him, and he gives me the creeps. That was even before he told me I can't have kids. I don't know why, but he creeps me right out, I didn't like him, for that reason, before he told me what he did. Now I loathe him.

"Go with your instincts then, love, and in that case, it's time for a new doctor. You, in fact, do need a new doctor without that bad history."

"Do you even like me? I don't think he likes me at all. To be honest, I think he hates me and resents me for being alive. No, he did not abuse me in any way. Still, it's just the examination process, the allergic reaction he and any other doctor does, it puts me in pain."

"I like you very much. If you will let me, I would love to be your doctor, if that's okay with you. If not, I can look into finding you one you do jive with."

"You seem all right, so far, so good. You saved my life, so why not. Any other doctor is better than him."

"Good, then that makes my magic a bit more powerful then, and I can help you better then. So how long does it take before you get a reaction? If it is the examination process, how long till you get pain or a reaction?"

"Usually under a minute. If you mean the pain. A few seconds, I get the pain. This rash takes about an hour or 2 to show up. Long after, I take off from this place. The breathing problems start not too long after entering the hospital, more so when and if I get examined."

"That fast, wow, narrow window then. But it's been well over a minute, I would say closer to 5 almost. So do you want to try to put that on yourself? It goes on your upper arm, I can give you hand putting it on if you're having any trouble." Morgyn did manage to get it on and, with a little help, was getting their blood pressure taken. "There we go; it gets a bit tight but not painful. If it's too much, you just let me know, or if you feel like you are getting a reaction. Hmm," yes, it was a bit high, but the stress was to blame."

"I'm still worried."

"I know, so I want you to do this," it was the same thing that mom and dad did to help to calm them down, "breathe, a bunch of nice big deep breaths take a few of them, that's it love, that's the way. You're a pro at that. I'm just going to listen to your heart and your breathing while you do that." After he had done that, the doctor re-pumped up the cuff, commenting on the change. "Oh wow, look at that, guess what. Those nice big deep breaths are helping you, right now, you doing that, so just keep doing that, those nice big deep cleansing breaths is wonderful, it's slowly going down your blood pressure." The doctor kept encouraging Morgyn to keep doing that for over 2 minutes, and soon enough, with another check, Morgyn's blood pressure slowly went down a bit more but wasn't as far down as he would have liked it, but it also told him something else. "Interesting."

"What is?"

"Well, your blood pressure has gone down, which is wonderful. However, I can tell it's not a mental or tactile trigger. It could be a trust issue for you, it's a big stressor just for you to be here, and you lack trust in your doctor, whatever the reason, or reasons. But there is also a real allergy behind all of that, I'm sure of it. So I can get this out then, knowing that now. I have a guess what it might be, in fact, several, but to be sure to try to pinpoint or narrow it down, I need to ask you a few questions, and it will be easier without the breathing tubes in. I also have to listen to your breathing again without the tubes in you. So let me see, and feel, relax your jaw, with your mouth open like this," showing Morgyn how to do it. Feeling the bottom of their jaw and cheeks to make sure they were doing it right. "That's perfect. So when I'm ready, that's what you have to do. I just go grab out a few things for you. Then you will take a few deep breaths, and when you are ready, you are going to take a nice big deep breath and hold it in and open up your mouth and relax your jaw like you did and give me a thumbs up to say you are ready. Take as much time as you need with doing that because you need to be able to hold your breath in for a few seconds." Morgyn watched as the doctor grabbed a packet of tissues, which should have been handy already, put it on the wheeling table, then went into the drawer and grabbed out some lozenges, and put them on the table as well. "These will numb up your throat a bit if you need them. Of course, I can't forget the water. Might want a few glasses of that. We have the EpiPens just in case you do get a reaction with the tubes out, and the gloves," that's when the atmosphere shifted slightly, and Morgyn looked nervous. "Hmm, I thought as much. So, this is all where it's about to go to hell, isn't it, Morgyn?"

Tring to write the nervousness away, admitted, "More like in Inferniate."

"What's Inferniate?"

"It's a fire spell."

"A fire spell, how interesting."

"I'll show it to you in a bit if you are interested. I'll burn up this paper. I hope you are prepared for the smoke."

"You shouldn't smoke, bad habit, and bad for your lungs, and might be a…"

Morgyn was already writing, "I don't smoke."

"Oh good. So you carry matches or a lighter? Bit of a pyromaniac are you?"

With a bit of a smile, wrote down, "You can say that, but I don't need a lighter or matches to set things on fire."

"Then how do you…?" There was a knock on the door. "Who is it?"

"Cinderella." Peeking in the door, "Good time or bad time?"

"It's fine, Cinderella, I think we need the distraction."

Morgyn writes, "Is that her real name?"

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, no, it's Julia. Cinderella is her nickname. It started as a hospital joke because she cleans, and she has neat and perfectionist traits. So she's the one who we call to go clean up things, from making the beds, to cleaning up spills and whatnot. Or, in this case, emptying out the commode or urinal jugs. All this cleaning of any sort energizes her, so she loves to clean, kind of like Cinderella, so the nickname stuck. And she likes the nickname."

"Better than my actual name, in fact. Oooh, I got a puddle to deal with. Better get that before someone slips. Don't want that." She used the standard hospital sterile room cleaning procedure to deal with the puddle and took care of the commode likewise. "Do you need the commode still in the room, or are you finished?"

Dr. Jameson looks at Morgyn, who shakes their head no. "Just leave it outside the door in case. Someone else will probably need it, though. "You ready to get this out?" Morgyn shyly shook their head no, looking a bit worried. Dr. Jameson eyes Morgyn. It clicked. One of his suspicions might be accurate and went with it, regardless if he was right or wrong. After all, better off to err on the side of caution. They both were. "All right, we'll wait then."

"Okay, give that a few minutes to air dry."

As soon as 'Cinderella' left, Morgyn glared angrily at the wet spot and shook their head. "Ah, don't be angry over your accident; she said nothing about it. Oh, or is it what she used, is that what has you all upset?" Dr. Jamison looked at what Morgyn wrote. "'Partly,' huh. Ah, that makes sense then, why you do and don't want the breathing tubes out."

"Yeah, what if I get an attack? I start having a bit of a time breathing easily when I go inside the hospital."

"So you believe it might be something in the air. Could be. It very well could be the cleaner, yes; the chemicals we use to clean things could be an irritant to you, most certainly. It would also be in the air." He checked around for it but found none in here. "We should have that in here, but we either don't have one in here, or the last one was used and not replaced. So I'll have to go get one. I have an idea, just wait 2 minutes, I'll get you something. If something goes wrong, you just pull this alarm." Dr. Jameson returns shortly with something. But in the meantime, Morgyn was worried and tried hard to hear the Realm, but the nagging thoughts and wondering exactly what they were allergic to floods their mind, and was more dominant over the gentle call of the Realm right now. Morgyn even bravely touches the gloves and waited, nothing, nothing happened. How odd. But when Dr. Jameson walked in, Morgyn was freaked out and upset, whimpering slightly. Whimpering with their fists to the sides of their head trying to hear it but could not. "What's the matter?"

Morgyn let out a frustrated growl-like groan, and then wrote, "I tried, while you were gone, but I still can't hear it, what it's saying to me!"

"Who what?" _Uh-oh…_ "Do you hear voices speaking to you?"

_He must think I'm going crazy, I must be crazy to tell him this, but I have to._ "What I write here stays here, it has to, because, if the wrong people find out, they might kill my friends and me."

"Of course, especially if it causes you or others harm."

_I should change him into one, and then I will know for sure that he will keep it a secret. Okay, here goes nothing._ "I'm a Spellcaster."

"A Spellcaster?"

"Yes, the real deal. But, I can't hear the Realm of Magic and what it is telling me. I don't know why, and it's making me, well, worry."

"This is not a game or a coping mechanism you use to feel better or to deal with things?"

"No, I'm a real witch or warlock, well, Spellcaster. It's the gender-neutral term for both."

"For real, you mean…?"

"I was not joking about being a witch or having magic, I really do. Inferniate is a fire spell, it's one of my Untamed Magic spells, I know. Still, as powerful as I am, some people might do us harm. The Realm of Magic is where I live now, and I can't hear what it is saying to me, and all Spellcasters can hear it when it needs to speak to them."

Though still partly disbelieving it without proof, still gave Morgyn the benefit of the doubt what they wrote said was the truth. If it was not, well then, there was a good reason why there was a block on their file. "Sigh, ohh, oh, that's a relief to hear…to read that. So, I guess you are worried about a literal witch-hunt, are you? Okay, I get it. I can't and wouldn't say a word about that. But with that said, I think we are past those dark ages though. I mean, I might wind up meeting a vampire and even a mermaid, or even an alien. But a real witch or warlock, so what's a Spellcaster? Just another occult. A differently unique person just like everyone else new I see or meet. So, I have something for you, a facemask, with a HEPA filter in it, so if it is something in the air or particles of what you are allergic to in the air here, this will filter them out so that you won't breathe them in. So, are you ready, love, to get that out?"

Morgyn nods, writing the last word out on the paper, "Yes." Morgyn was more than ready to get those blasted tubes out and go home, and get as far away from here, and relax! Just that thought eased their mind, home, relax, away from the hospital, and calmed quickly.

"So, when you are ready, you let me know, with a thumbs up," and puts the gloves he had taken out earlier on. Morgyn mentally was relaxing and trying to calm down more with big deep breaths, so they oxygenated enough to be able to hold their breath long enough to get the tubes out and have the HEPA mask put on before they could exhale. In between a few full deep breaths, Morgyn suddenly stopped, sighed out slowly, and closed their eyes, and managed a small smile. Then shook their head. "What is it?"


	10. A New Spellcaster Is Born

**_A New Spellcaster Is Born_**

Morgyn writes with a look of relief on their face, but feeling a bit concerned, but now with that knowledge, knew what they had to do. "I can hear the Realm now. I'll tell you what it told me after you get the tubes out."

"Oh, well there you go, maybe you were simply not calm enough to hear it or weren't listening carefully to hear it. I don't know if you believe in God, but God speaks to us in a still small Voice, in whispers, so we draw closer to Him to hear what He has to say. So maybe it's the same with this Ream of Magic business, the talking or speaking to Spellcasters. Maybe you need to practice listening to hear it better."

Morgyn nods; it was just like that. Morgyn even at times questioned if it really was God all along who was doing the speaking this whole time. Perhaps. Taking in a few big deep breaths, and putting their head back and two more big ones and one big inhale relaxes their jaw and gives a double thumbs up.

"That's it, love," and gently but semi quickly pulls out the breathing tubes. "This goes on right away." Gently pushing the face mask over their mouth and nose and then tying it up. "Okay, you can let it out now." Morgyn exhales loudly with a sigh, breathing normally again. Shutting the breathing or ventilator machine off to stop the incessant beeping asks. "So, what did it say to you?" He was a bit surprised at Morgyn's voice, odd, it was low-ish sounding, just as a male's voice should be, but it also has some very clear melodic feminine undertones in it as well, low but feminine sounding. Hinting at a possible sex change operation or the other thing he had figured Morgyn is.

"'Calm down, Morgyn, before you magically lose control again, you are starting to lose mental control again.'" Holding up a finger, they took the water and drank it down. "Ah, that's better. There are only 2 ways a Spellcaster can lose control. One is nearly always deadly to the Spellcaster; the other can be or is just destructive. I have experienced both the latter of which, I have a hard time with still in learning that control, or where the line is where I will lose control and blackout again. I lost control a few times because I hadn't really learned or didn't have the time to learn about that control, compared to a born Spellcaster. I wasn't born a Spellcaster like the others; I was a mortal, a human, and I was turned into a Spellcaster. In fact, there was a prophecy about me. 'The new Sage, of human birth, who will come to us to be one of us and to cause chaos of new magic never seen before.' I'm that new Sage, the Sage of Untamed Magic. I'm the bridge to both the human and Magic Realm, and a peacemaker."

"Wow, so it was meant to be then. So how many Sages are there then?"

"Three, including myself. There could have been four, but Àine left. She left her role as a Sage all because of me."

"Why? You didn't make or force her to leave, did you?"

"No. Sometimes I do feel it is my fault she did leave. But I think she knew she had to leave or realized it. She had to leave so that I could find my place, the role I was destined to become. I could be wrong, but I think she maybe wanted me to be her apprentice so that later I would be the next Sage of Tamed Magic. But I wasn't destined for that role. Well, I was destined to become a Sage, just not that Sage, the next Sage of Tamed Magic like she might have thought. It was only when Àine left that I discovered my real potential and my destined role. I quickly discovered my magic spells, and well, the rest, as they say, is history. I became a Sage to help keep the balance, there needs to be three Sages or possibly more to keep that balance, so the Ream of Magic doesn't get sucked into the swirling vortex."

"Ooh, sounds pretty dangerous."

"It is if there is no shield and barriers there to prevent that."

"So how did you become a Spellcaster then?"

"Àine, the Sage of Tamed Magic, she turned me into a Spellcaster, she gave me the Right of Assentation, and was my mentor for a short time before she left. She was, and as far as I'm concerned, still is, that Sage, still the Sage of Tamed Magic. One thing she failed to teach me, though, or warn me about, is overload, getting too overcharged, and death by overload. Or loss of control if your mind isn't keeping it in check, the magic. I think it's a natural thing like breathing; we all do it automatically, and without thinking about it, but sometimes…"

"Like an asthma attack or the like, you lose control and blackout."

"Unleashing raw magic, but it was taken care of. I think the reasons why Àine never warned me about it, especially the latter, was because it was not needed. She was too busy trying to teach me as well. Or maybe Àine she thought every Spellcaster knew about death by overload and the risks of getting overcharged, so I was never warned about it or how to avoid it. I mean, I knew something was off or wrong, but I didn't know what it was. Not until it was too late, then…," making an explosion-like sound, "it was too late for me. I got electrified crackling with my powers and got overcharged and lost control and overloaded and died of overload."

"What?! But you're still alive!"

"I know; I'm not sure if it was me, or my owl familiar, Wise One, who did it, maybe it was both of us. But while I was dead, I learned two spells that day Necrocall and Dedeathify, the latter of which is a resurrection spell, and used it on myself, I think, or it was Wise One. The one thing I didn't know about familiars is if they are active, is that they can bring you back if they are with the Spellcaster. So it spoke to death and was able to have me brought back. I had Wise One with me, and he or she or it, I never did ask if they have a gender, anyhow, Wise One warned me, that I was looking too magical and I should do something about it. But I didn't know how. All I knew was I was at first feeling good then started to get very uncomfortable and got into a magical duel with Tomax, and that was all too much. Sure, I won the duel, but it was too much for me."

"So, you knew but didn't know."

"Yeah, I saw the signs of it and felt it before it got too critical or too late before I crossed that threshold, but I didn't know what was going on until it had happened. How to explain this, what it's like…. It's like…a full bladder, so you are in control, you know, it's there, but you don't think about it until you feel it. So like a bladder, at some point when it fills up, you know it, you feel it, you know. It's time to release it."

"Right to go empty it."

"Yes, you learn by a perk as you get better to Discharge yourself, to drain the excess magical charge buildup or 'bladder' if you will. So it fills up by practicing magic, making as well as drinking potions, or casting spells, especially the higher up ones, and especially duels, will charge it up. When you get better, you can learn to charge up your meter. Sure it feels good, and there are reasons to do that because I felt creative and powerful, but I then got too charged up and lost control. Your charge meter or 'bladder' gets too full, and if you don't stop so it can drain off by itself, or you use Discharge, consider it like using the toilet, boom, your charge meter, or your 'bladder' breaks or explodes, and that can kill you."

"I think there are very few maybe 2 cases I have heard of, of a bladder exploding, you are more likely to wet yourself before that happens. But yes, a bladder exploding can kill you or poison you."

"Okay, so then you can think of it magically wetting yourself then and dying of embarrassment, right after, that's death by overload. Loss of control that I've experienced is more attributed to me just wetting myself and not dying from it. The same can go with death by overload; some do lose control and not die from it. As for the other, I guess in some sense I wasn't 'potty, or toilet trained' in that sense of that. But I am learning about where the line is that I wasn't warned about either."

"Well, why not, shouldn't your mentor have told you all about that and the risks then?"

"She should have, yes, but I think she was too busy trying hard to teach me Tamed Magic, but I couldn't learn a thing it was impossible for me. Àine tried to get me to read a spellbook, but that didn't make any sense to me, I could not understand a thing written down in it, it was in a different language. There is a way we Spellcasters absorb the knowledge of spells, by seeing the spell being performed and learning the incantation to it, so she tried that with me. Imposable there, it was as if there was a barrier blocking my mind, and I just could not seem to learn. I got so frustrated; as much as Àine was, so I headed off to the Dueling Grounds to take out all my frustrations there. There I did it, all on my own, I easily got it, and it clicked for me, how I learn. I learned my very first magical spell there, Inferniate. I'll show it to you." Morgyn stood up from the bed and took the writing pad of paper and ripped off all of the used pieces of the paper and 2 extra sheets off the writing pad and crumpled them up, and tossed them all into the sink. Morgyn showed the movements as well as said the incantation. Usually, all this was not necessary but had done it anyhow, all for demonstration purposes. Also, it was always useful as a refresher to say it. But the spell name and movements were all that was now needed with mastery over the spell. Morgyn had slowed it all down and did it so the doctor could see it all happening how a Spellcaster casts spells using magic. Usually, it was quite quick to do so but slowed it down to observe and hear it all. "Flammo flamma ignis calida, veni foras," a burst of fire shoots out from Morgyn's wand and into the sink setting the paper on fire, as Morgyn commands the spell, "Inferniate!"

"Well, that makes sense. 'Hot flame of fire, come forth, or come out.'" He saw it, the magic flowing in Morgyn's hand through their wand, and out came, fire! There was no denying it, there it was, the full proof Morgyn is indeed magical, a Spellcaster!

Morgyn paused, giving the doctor a half-surprised confused look. How…odd. "Now, here's Chillio." Likewise, did the incantation and movements to cast the spell, to put the fire out, and cast it slowly as if teaching. Well, when teaching, it was necessary to do this also. It was also giving the paper and any evidence from what they had written down on the papers that they are a Spellcaster a chance to burn away. "Aqua, durandam praebuit ad glacies, et nives. Chillio!"

"'Water, freeze into ice and snow.' Wow, that makes sense too." Water vapors formed out of Morgyn's wand. As soon as water vapors entered the air, the water froze into snow partials, and he could even feel the frosty chill in the air as ice formed and went directly into the sink and snuffed out the fire in the sink. He had a feeling Morgyn could control to an extent how much or big or how cold that they could make that magical demonstration of ice and snow being frozen.

"Wait, what; you…understood what I said? The incantations, you understood them…both?" Now Morgyn could fully sense it, the doctor was not a Spellcaster, yet knew the Spellcaster language, as if they were one. It took a day to a few days to learn just the incantations of the spells they knew, but it took weeks to fully understand them what all those words meant, with no one ever telling them what they meant. Compared to how one would quickly enough pick up how to say bonjour hello or hi in French or oui yes and non no in French. But in no way was Morgyn fluent in that language, whatever language the Spellcaster language is. As far as Morgyn knew, it was a secret language. Maybe not.

"Sure, of course, I speak that language, it's Latin. It's kind of a requirement, not so much now but certainly in the past that doctors learn Latin and or Greek, or a bastardized combination of both, for prescriptions as well as the names of conditions, the medical vocabulary. But nowadays we are starting to step away from that. Speaking in plain English. However, still, learning a different language, such as Spanish, French, Italian, common languages like that, are more desirable. Especially if a doctor gets a patient who only speaks that language, we need an interpreter. But Latin never changes and is more precise and better descriptive. My parents wanted me to learn a new language to broaden my horizons, but I always knew what I wanted to be. My birth parents died of medical ailments when I was still a toddler, so I was put up for adoption before they passed. So I was told, and I still understood that they were both very sick, and were going to die soon, most likely. So I had to go live at the orphanage, and if they could not get well, and did die, I would get new parents, who would be my new forever parents. But if they got well, then they would take me back after they were well enough to take care of me. So even as a toddler, I just wanted to help them out to get them better and anyone who was ill. So when I was adopted a few weeks a month or so later after they did die, I already knew exactly what I wanted to be when I grew up, a doctor. So when my adoptive parents suggested I learn a new language and to pick out one, to try to learn. I asked what languages, do doctors speak? Latin and Greek, or both. So I learned Latin first and picked up Greek a little later on when I was older. It had helped me so much in medical school while at University."

"Wow. There you go. I had no idea. So the Spellcaster language is just Latin, good to know. So something good came out of your birth parent's deaths then."

"Exactly, I wouldn't have been a doctor, and my adoptive parents would not have been parents; otherwise, I don't think. So what other magic spells or just magic, in general, is there to learn?"

"There are so many spells to learn and potions too. There is Tamed, but that is gone now, or for now, so I have no idea at all. But there are other types of magic spells you can learn from the other two Schools of Magic. They are Practical Magic and Mischief Magic. There is also not to forget Alchemy, potion-making. Actually, I must say, Practical Magic would be very beneficial for a doctor like you."

"Really. You think?"

"I know so. I bet there are times you would love to teleport to someone way across the hospital, especially in an emergency situation."

"Oh yes, that would be very useful. So there really is such a magic spell?"

"Yes, Transportalate. You can even set it up, I believe, so you only use that to move via that spell. I want to learn that one too, that was what I was trying desperately to learn before you walked in on me. But um, I'm not so sure if I can learn it, as I know I was blocked from learning any of the other Schools of Magic, because I was destined to learn this new magic, Untamed Magic. But it might be different now; I might be able to learn other schools of magic. I can look into it. I'm sure I can now. I did learn Morphiate, so I suppose I can now. Another one that is super beneficial and should be the first Practical Magic spell you learn is Scruberoo. Just like how it sounds, it is a cleaning spell; you can use it on yourself, in place of a shower or bath, or to clean others, as well as other dirty things."

"Sound very useful in such a place as this to use that. Or to use that spell on a sterile room like this more so, especially, rather than cleaner, which may cause an allergy attack. What else?"

"Repairio, it repairs things; I'm sure that will be useful to repair things in a jiffy, things do get broken around here, I'm sure, so that will save on repair bills, especially in a pinch or an emergency. I know a new Spellcaster can learn that one too, as well as Scruberoo. There are other ones you might find useful to use but have to work and rank up to be able to learn them. Uhh, what's that one; it's a food spell…Delicioso. So there's the regular one plate, or Grand Delicioso, to make a big platter of food for multiple servings. If you want to share with your doctor friends and or colleagues, you can use grand Delicioso or just use it to make a whole meal for your family. Or if you have forgotten, or eaten up your lunch. It magically congers up food, but I don't know if you can choose what you want or if it is just random what you get."

"So, you don't know?"

"I just know about my magic, I mean I know of those other spells and what they can do but not completely or rather the details of them. I do want to know, it's something I feel a Sage should know, regardless, if that isn't their House or School of Magic. A Sage should know what all the spells of the other Houses or the Schools of Magic the other Sages do. Regardless if they know the spell or not, you know, learn what those spells do, some details like that, and all the backfires to them. But honestly, I really couldn't tell you right now, if Delicioso is random or if you can command it what to conger up. You or I would have to ask Simeon about it; he's the Sage of Practical Magic. Simeon would be able to tell you all of that; if you can choose what it congers up or if it is just random whatever you get. I only know of those spells because I have seen him using them and teaching them to others a time or two. Um, there's Copypasto, and that is a duplication spell, but I don't know if that would be useful to you, but I'm sure you can figure out some uses for it. I do know of a potion that would be very useful for you, Potion of Plentiful Needs. It takes one ingredient to make. I even have a sample of it."

"What ingredient?"

"The one thing that keeps doctors away, and I like eating."

"An apple. Okay. So what does that do?"

"If it doesn't fail or backfire on you, it fills all your needs up."

"Good for those long days when things can get chaotic, and we have emergences."

"Exactly," Morgyn says excitedly, seeing the good in magic only!

"I think you convinced me. So how do I get to be a Spellcaster is it posable I can become one?"

"Sure, can! I can turn you into one being a Sage. I can give your Right of Assentation, and if you do change your mind, I can give you the Right of Dissolution if you want to be mortal again. Or one of the other two Sages for that matter."

"All right, go for it if you can. Then I have to start your examination before I can let you go as well as train you with the EpiPen Trainer."

"Vos dignum ducerent magicae! Tui mortale sui sublimitate deiecti deorsum! Nunc igitur surge, et e novo nascitur autem tamquam pythonissam aut veneficus!" Want to know, well, I took a little from the Realm of Magic trailer. (You worthy of the magic! Your mortal self, cast down! So now get ready to be born anew as a witch or a wizard!) Morgyn charged up to the maximum point that it was safe to do so and then imbued Dr. Jameson with all that magic in their charge meter, and though a bit weakened now from doing so, and would need about a day to recover, had done it. As the good doctor was now a Spellcaster! There were 2 ways, though either way, the inaction was the same. This one required the Spellcaster Sage to rest after changing a mortal into a Spellcaster. The other method used Motes and did not require the Spellcaster Sage to rest, as the magic was imbued from both the 7 Motes and the Spellcaster Sage.

Dr. Jameson was taken up off the ground and spun around. He saw the magic flowing all over and around him and then felt it inside of himself now, and when it was over, he felt a huge surge of charged up, magic. "Oh, is this it? I can do magic now? This is, um…charge?"

"Yes, it takes a bit out of me, a day's rest, before I can do that again, without Motes. But you are now a Spellcaster. I will even teach you one spell, so Inferniate or Zipzap?"

"I know what Inferniate does, but what does Zipzap do?"

"Electrical spell. I wouldn't really recommend the fire one, but you can use Zipzap as a cute little harmless prank if you want to give someone a light jolt of electricity like a joy buzzer. Or you can use it on someone you don't like as a mean prank. It's up to you how you want to use it."

"No, I'm good. I rather learn; no offense to you, Practical Magic, only, and some potions."

"Hey, not at all. Hey, Untamed Magic; is well, untamed; if you don't know what you are doing, you can really hurt yourself. My magic house seems to deal with more of the elements of nature."

"Hmm, so about that potion?"

"Ah, of course," and taught the doctor how to use an apple to make the Potion of Plentiful Needs. "Here you go, and this is how you make it." ….


	11. It's Just An Exam, Relax, Love

**_It's Just An Exam, Relax, Love_**

It started off all well and good, even when Dr. Jameson request informed Morgyn. "Okay, head to toe, or at least as far as I can go with you today. So, I am just doing some basic checks. If it all gets too much for you, just let me know, and we can stop, and I can continue on when I do a house call in a day or 2. Got any questions or concerns, don't hesitate to ask. Since you are a new patient of mine, and until I do get access to your file, and we can go over it together, I will need at least some basic information about you, to at least put that down in your charts for later on. So I just need to ask a few simple, easy questions," the doctor took the clipboard and a pen and writes something down, "like how you spell your name?"

"Morgyn, M-o-r-g-y-n, Ember is how it is spelled."

"Okay, good thing I asked that one. I would have got it all wrong. It's a different spelling, but I really like it."

"Me too. Suppose you want to know my age, as well?"

"Yes, that too, and your date of birth, and sex. Please be honest about all that. No need to be shy or embarrassed, nothing I haven't heard before."

Smartly and truthfully replied, "Still a virgin. As for the other December 8th, 2001, that means, I'm only 19 years old. I'm a Sagittarius with Taurus rising if you need to know that as well."

Smiling and chuckling because of the answers he got, wrote that down for the sake of putting that down for charting. "Good for you, not many teenagers make it that far, as they tend to give in to their desires for WhooHoo."

"I have no interest in having WhooHoo. When and if I do, I will be making it, not, having it. A big difference in that."

"Smart, and so very true, and so is abstinence, it is also a good thing. You can get pretty sick if you have many partners or lovers. But I do need your biological sex or at least the one that is on your Birth Certificate, and or if you had a sex change, or hormone replacement therapy, anything like that, I need to know that. Or do you care not to answer that one? You don't have to, but to know how to help you better, it's advisable to tell me, no need to be shy or embarrassed about that. Whatever you do say stays here. It's just if you had a sex change, there may be complications to look out for. In males, there are some concerns, which obviously never show in females. The same goes for females, as there are somethings to be concerned or take note of, that will never ever be a concern with males. I mean no offense, but I can't tell, even with the dress on. You seem and do sound slightly masculine but yet still feminine; it's the androgynous face, and yes, the make-up."

"I get that a lot. Well…I can't answer that question, as to what sex I am."

"You don't want to? Or do you have gender dysphoria, so it's painful to talk about?"

"No, I just really don't know. I wanted to know that my whole life, and it's why I came here; namely, it is to get those straight answers, and to get my medical files." Morgyn pauses and sighs out, wanting to give the doctor an answer. "I'll tell you what, here's my answer to that. If you can find me my Birth Certificate, that will be your answer to my sex, and mine. So would you please come and let me know that when you do get access to it and find out what sex I am? You cut me the deal, and I do promise I will stick to it, and I will call for an ambulance if I need to, if I do use an EpiPen. I'll even come back here in a week or two if you want me to if you can get me or got my medical files. Not unless you're doctoring is the only one who can actually _magically_ figure that one out for me, without getting to my medical files. Because so far, no one and no doctor has ever been able to tell me that or what this condition is I have, or at least volunteer up that information to my parents or me. But to make it easier on you, my Birth Certificate, it's in my or my parent's medical file folder, after it got lost. So have fun finding it for me."

"W-what?" So with that comment, it seems that it was indeed what the doctor had suspected it is, the 'medical condition' Morgyn has, namely as to what Morgyn's gender or rather sex is. Therefore if it is, **that**, then, his first one, and an interesting one at that. With that knowledge, he also knew he had to be extra sensitive and respectful with Morgyn's body, especially if something had been done to them, that should not have been done. "So how do you know it's in your medical file, sweetie?"

"It was lost considering what happened here when I was a newborn. But I do now know that it's either in my medical file or records or maybe my mom's file, possibly my dad's. Now all the more reasons why I must get my medical file to retrieve my Birth Certificate. I want to know what is on that line that says 'sex' too. Along with you and my parents."

"How do you know this, that it is in your medical file or possibly your parents, you know this how exactly, love?"

"Know how you said I kind of died for a few seconds or at least stopped breathing?"

"Sure…oh, did you die?"

"I might have, or had an out-of-body experience, or I simply learned how to astral project. It was something I had wanted to learn how to do. I do believe in God quite strongly, and I was guided by the Holy Spirit through the portals of time, and I saw my past. I saw myself being born, and well, the things my parents told me about my birth were all true. To top it all off, I learned some things I know I was never told. Like how my doula is, was, my Sage friend's mother, Simeon's mother, Mona Silversweater."

"I recognize that name because I read of her work here that she has done in this very hospital delivering babies and how she exposed a few cruel practices like…oh my…I get it all now, now it all makes sense why you want your file. Oh no," writing something down, "oh, I'm so, so, sorry, if that happened to you. That has got to stop. Not only is it totally unethical, but it is also quite unnecessary. Ohh, it could also be the very reason or another reason for the block on your file." Yes, he was nearly 100% sure of it now, of the medical condition Morgyn has. As to what type it was, most undoubtedly unknown, and Morgyn would get a referral to the specialist to find that out, depending on the type it is, or types, as such, unless Morgyn was going to open up to answer some questions and or show him. But regardless, in the end, they would be seeing the specialist.

"Because when I saw the vision, she found my partly made out Birth Certificate, the one my mother had dropped when she ran out with a dummy pillow decoy when my father had me. She had tripped and fell and dropped it, and took off running. It was partly Mona's doing with her magically tripping the doctor, but as he went down, he grabbed mom to take her down with him, probably to stop mom and getting to me. Which thankfully, I wasn't there, as I said, a pillow dummy. Anyhow Mona dealt with him magically, and then she later found it and prayed over it, literally. She was told what my sex is, and she filled it all in, and then when it arrived in the mail a few days later or however long that takes, she took it here. I saw where she put it, and I believe she put it in my medical file. But I am uncertain. Maybe she put it in my mom's medical file, I think that's actually more likely, or maybe my dad's perhaps. Either way, I need it and should have it."

"I'm not so sure, but maybe I can get it, possibly today or tomorrow, or at least in a few days if it is just to look for that one thing. Do you know exactly where it is in the file?"

"Yes, I saw it was placed in the folder flap pocket, you know some file folders have, I think in the front unless it was in the back one, but it will be in the pocket part of the file folder."

"All right, I'll see what I can do. If it is in your mother's or your father's file, however, she and or he should be able to get at least the request part of the permission needed to retrieve it. It shouldn't take more than a few days to a week or so, especially if it is just to retrieve something like that."

Morgyn scoffs, "I doubt that very much. It could be 6 months or more, just to get that, let alone find out what I want to know."

"Why do you say that, love?"

"Because that nasty receptionist wouldn't let me. So if she won't let me, what chances do my parents have then?"

"For starters, you do have a block on your file, sweetie; I'll assume your parents don't."

"Won't it take a lot of time to still get it, though? We had troubles in the past when my parents asked for my files, it took over a year; it might have been faster if I wanted to go to the hospital with them. But my allergy, and fear, and still they said they got no real information from it."

"If that is the truth, it's inexcusable, and I also highly suspect there might be some covering up involved, especially due to your condition. It might, it might not be the case. But it is for sure it is legal grounds for an investigation, on this, to see if there have been some sorts of covering up or worse any alterations to your medical files. Tisk, anyone involved in that, if that is the case, is going to be in huge trouble."

"Not just fired?"

"I'm talking jail time, for many years. But right now or after I finish with the exams, it might be the best time to get a start on getting access to your medical file. As well as start that investigation. It will be a lot easier to do that now today."

"Why?"

"Well, I do know some of the medical records the physical ones are stored here; others are stored in some storage lock facility that's out-of-town, but all files are also filed digitally as well. But because of what happened to you, there might not be a receptionist there right now to stop anyone, namely me, from getting access, with good reason. Don't worry; it's not anything illegal that I will attempt to do. At the very least, put in the request to have your parent's files, with their permission, of course, retrieved. But I do now have, with what you just informed me about, good reason, to get the block on your file not only dropped on top of an investigation to find out if there have been changes to your medical files. As for now or most of today, no one is there to stop such a request being made. In other words, the receptionist is going to be fired. I know that for a fact because she blew it big time with you."

"Good, she deserves it then. I felt like she was judging me the moment I came in and started speaking to her. Probably because of the way I was dressed and what my voice sounds like. I know she was lying to me as well, I just knew it, so I did not tell her what she wanted to know."

"She shouldn't be doing that, period. She should know better regardless, not to judge anyone by what they are wearing. It's not just that though, love, it's what the receptionist did to you. She, in fact, committed a crime, actually from what I heard while you were resting when I was speaking with the Chief of Staff, over what had happened and reviewing the security tapes, two, but one for sure. She should not have asked why you wanted your files as that's an invasion of your privacy, and it's against HIPAA. That's grounds alone for possible firing or at least a stiff reprimanding and penalties. But I do know for sure what she did after was thee worst thing that any receptionist could have done, that could or would get any receptionist in a medical facility, fired. She nearly killed you, namely by refusing to call a code blue and or for a crash cart. When a body hits the floor, it doesn't matter at that point if it is drug-seeking behavior, or not. The doctor and a code blue and or a crash cart gets called, no matter what. Yes, we all have to be wary of that, as some people do come in here trying to score some drugs because, hey, it works. But no matter if it is drug-seeking behavior, or not, and in her opinion not for narcotics, but the information that you 'knowingly' knew was not available to you. But drug-seeking behavior or not, it matters not at a certain point; that you had gotten to. Whenever a body hits the floor, especially in a situation like this one, immediately, faking it or not, action needs to be taken. Because, in your case, you were not faking it. Yes, you sure can fake a fainting episode, but you sure can't fake a low blood pressure drop, nor can you fake what you went through. You nearly died, love, and she still refused to call for help. As the other man went for help, the receptionist still didn't even call for a crash cart or code blue, which is when someone stops or has difficulty breathing, which you had, nor got up and check if you had a pulse. That, at the very least, could, or rather, should have been done. But she didn't, and she still didn't take it seriously until after I screamed at her to call for that, because you were nearly dying and couldn't breathe easily anymore. What she did by neglecting or refusing to do that almost cost you your life. It most certainly has cost her, her job for sure, though. I sincerely suggest you press charges, because the police have been alerted and will be involved in this, and will want to know that, and what happened to you. I am sure this can be considered as some sort of manslaughter or murder type of charge. If I'm not mistaken second-degree murder. Because what she did by deliberately neglecting to call code blue or a crash cart, is reckless conduct to be considered as murder in the second degree. What she did was very grave."

"Is it that serious what she did to me by not doing that calling code blue?! She committed second-degree murder?!"

"Yes, it is that serious, Morgyn, it really is." Dr. Jameson hugged Morgyn tightly. Staying like that until he could sense Morgyn was a lot calmer. "I'm just as shaken up about it as you are. I'm just glad that I got to you in time and was able to help you and save your life. It's the part of my job I love, the most, saving lives."

"Most exciting and best part of the job for sure. Not to take lightly."

"Speaking of lightly. As well as to get your mind off this more and to hopefully change the subject. I need to get your weight and your height. But as for what you really wanted to know, I do know that you…"

To the doctor's spirit, the doctor heard God's Voice, strictly stopping him and telling him why. "No, son, stop! Now is not the right time to tell Morgyn that. I have a plan for Morgyn and Morgyn's parents, but knowing that information right now will stop it all, and all of my blessings for them. It will also hurt an innocent victim in the process that needs rescuing and saving. Yes, Morgyn will find that all out quite soon, in Earth time, but right now is not the right time to tell them that what you do know. You will also not be the one to tell them that. Only inform them what you know to help them out, at a later time, when they ask you about it."

"You're wow, hmm." That was for the best too then from a medical standpoint as well. After all, the allergy needed to be sorted out, before it was 'safe' to let Morgyn see the specialist to sort them out to diagnose them and the type/s. Though quite knowledgeable about this, he was still no expert at all and knew when to call for a specialist. He knew what his weaknesses were, being a doctor. As such, for him, it was allergies, was one, namely his weak point in diagnosis to figure out what allergies are what, and also, some allergies were tricky anyhow to diagnose. But as to this medical condition that Morgyn has, yes; he was knowledgeable enough of the well-known ones, to possibly diagnose them, especially with a few other tests as well. But obviously, God made it clear that He didn't want Morgyn to know yet, and therefore the doctor would not dare mention it to Morgyn nor their parents.

Morgyn speedily realized it, he knew! When he had abruptly stopped like that, something was up. He might have realized and then decided not to say what he suspected or probably did know. "Wait, what were you about to say…?" It clicked, and with a smile. "…You know, don't you? You know what I am, don't you!? What am I, what's my condition, you do know it, don't you, right? You were about to tell me, weren't you? What am I? What's my medical condition, do you know it or not? Say something! Don't you dare be like the others, you tell me, what am I, my medical condition, what is it?! Even if it is bad, even if you think it is wrong, or you're not sure, please, just tell me, please, I need to know, I need those answers!" Morgyn was visibly getting upset and starting to tear up.

"Um…" Giving pause, just to make sure to pray-ask if this was all right to say or not. "Yes, no, and no from a different source, thee source," and pointed up." Morgyn gave a questioning look. "You said you believe in God right, thee source stopped me, and He told me something. …. It's all right to tell you this, so you are not in the dark as to my answer. So I have to ask you this. Do you want to be blessed by God? As well as your parents?"

"Sure, of course, yes!"

"Then you will have to wait. Sometimes when you pray for something, the answer is, yes, sometimes the answer is, no, but oftentimes, it's, wait. But from what I heard, it's a short wait, Earth time. So keep on seeking and knocking on those doors, Morgyn, you will find out, what you are, what your condition is, or is called."

"But, you **_know_** what my condition is?"

"Yes, I'm nearly 100% sure it is what I had suspected it was. But truthfully, I also don't know what exactly it is." Morgyn looked puzzled at that statement. "It's not just what God said to me, there are also two parts to the whole equation here."

"Such as…what?"

"Um, tell me if this is wrong or just a stereotype. Witches, warlocks, Spellcasters, they have an affinity for felines, cats, right, or is that just a myth, or stereotype?"

"I'd say that's pretty much true. Most of us do have familiars, sometimes several. I do have an owl familiar, and some familiars, yes, they can be cats. I don't have the trait, but it's true, a lot of us Spellcasters probably do prefer or love cats over dogs. I'm sure some do like dogs, but me, never, I loathe them. When I was just a little kid; I saw some neighbor kid, across the street; get attacked by a dog…out of nowhere! She was playing with her mom and dad on the front lawn, minding her own business, and it attacked her for no reason. So I will never ever trust any dog; they are all evil as far as I am concerned. So if I ever do see one coming at me, barking, snarling, or growling, and I'm alone, or even if I'm not, and I feel threatened," opening up their hand to gesture it while whispering it, "poof, Inferniate, no questions asked. Pitbull, uh-uhh, don't get me started on those; I would kill it on sight with my magic. No matter who might be watching me do it. Come to find out that it was a Pitbull that attacked and hurt that little girl. Thankfully it was shot and killed by the police. I will never trust any dog. She could have been my friend, but nope. I don't know if she died or if the family moved or what, but I never saw her again, and it was all because of the vile dog."

Nodding, "I know, I get it, most little kids do wind up dead or die from those injuries, as well as the elderly, are the chosen victims of dog attacks. But as for the other, I don't blame you one little bit, and it would be; magic or not, self-defense at that point anyhow. If a dog is off-leash, whether it is roaming around, slipped its leash, or worse, the owner is letting it walk off-leash, and it is coming at you, especially growling and snarling. You have every right, not only to defend yourself, in any way you can, against what you perceive as a possible attack, and yes, killing it as well, if you can. It will also, in most to all cases, be the owner or owners who are found at fault and guilty for not controlling their pet. I have had a few dog bite cases come through here, and believe me, it is not a pretty picture. You're in good company with me; I hate them too, especially for that very reason, plus the unhygienic part. So as for your medical condition, here is my explanation to you, without telling you what it is. I'm sure you have done some math, right, that involves equations and unknowns, right?"

"Oh yeah."

"Let's just say your medical condition is called, 'cat,' it's not that by the way. Now, what does cat mean to you?"

"Hmm, a pet, a companion, a familiar, um, a lot of things. It can be wild, or domesticated, big wild cats, like lions, tigers, um, cheetahs. Also, the sex, the breed type, if it is purebred, or a mix, the colors, and markings."

"Exactly. We call that an umbrella term, as it encompasses a lot of things to consider making a proper diagnosis. Your condition, 'cat,' has many types and conditions and unknowns in its umbrella term. I know you are a 'cat,' but I don't know what, let's say, type of 'cat' or 'breed' you are. That part of the equation or diagnosis is unknown. I do know it used to be around 25 known types, and now that it is more widely known about, the number has increased to approximately 40."

"Oh, wow."

"Yeah, so it is even possible you could be a new type or breed of 'cat.'"

"Um, am I going to be okay though," Morgyn askes a bit upset. "What happens when I do find out, will it be bad?"

"Yes, you will be fine, Morgyn, many people with what you have, have gone on to live perfectly healthy normal lives like any of the rest of us. Yes, there are usually concerns depending on what type you have, but it's usually down the road, but that's much later on in life. You're still young, so don't worry. Most times, it's just typical or no health concerns. It's also why it is a good idea to have a health checkup about once a year like I'm giving to you, so I can spot any concerns before it does get problematic for you."

"Okay, that's reassuring."

"As for the other, the saying, the truth hurts, is true. Sure it might hurt a bit when you do find out, especially everything that might go with it, it will be painful, but the relief when you do know will feel great. Like breaking or having a broken leg or arm, and it's obvious that is what it is because you can see that the bone is out of place. But that bone needs to be set, back into place. Maybe you have seen it perhaps on a medical drama where the doctor pulls on the arm or leg to set it in place. That part is true. Sure you will maybe scream out in pain, but the relief feels good even if it is painful, it's a good pain or good hurt. It's something you know you want, or know you need, but the shock is also there and some pain, but after it is over with, the relief and yes, the joy comes."

"I heard birth is like that too, so painful, but the relief once the baby is out, and the joy you feel finally having your baby is like nothing else."

"Yes, and it can go the same way as adoption. Adoption can be just as painful, in its own way, but when you do have your adopted child in your arms, the relief, it's over now, and the joy that comes with it. It's like nothing else, just like a natural birth is."

"If I do have health concerns with my condition, you will tell me if I have any, right?"

"Yes, of course. It's part of my job."

"Promise it?" Holding out a pinky.

"Ha, ha, ha, yes, I pinky swear and promise it, I will tell you. As for the condition, when you do discover it, then I will tell you what I know, and what I can't, I will then refer you to someone who can help you out with that, and any questions or concerns you might have, that I'm unable to answer."

"Can you maybe diagnose it, my 'breed type' though?"

"Maybe. But I would refer you to go see the specialist to be properly diagnosed by him unless it is obvious what type of 'cat' you are." Morgyn looked disappointed in that answer. "It's nothing personal, Morgyn, we doctors are humans, and we all have our strengths and weaknesses, just like I'm sure you have. My weakness is allergies; I'm getting better and improving. Still, I have no idea what type of allergy you have offhand just by looking at the rash you have. I do have a few suspects, but normally I would have, after treating you, gotten the allergist, a specialist, in here to diagnose you. He might have figured that out right away while you were resting or after you awoke and asking you a few questions, then I would have learned from him and improved. Some doctors are terrible at math, and let me tell you, that is not a good thing, at all, but otherwise, they are a fantastic doctor. They just need a little help with the right dosages and maybe writing out prescriptions and will get another doctor to write them out or tell them, this is the dosage. Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, and speaking of prescriptions, a lot of us doctors do have poor penmanship. Me, I can, as you know, know exactly what an allergic reaction looks like, even before it starts, I know the signs and at times, sense it, before it goes into a worst-case scenario, I have natural medical instincts I do rely on. As for diagnosing, it, poor there. But guess what, that's not so bad, treating an allergic reaction and catching it before it gets bad is better than knowing what's triggering it. Unless it is obvious."

"I suppose it is."

"I'll get this IV out of you while I explain. Specialists are usually experts, say like your job as a Sage, your expertise is Untamed Magic. There are many types of medical specialists. Some are head and brain, allergists, eye doctors, gynecologists, plastic surgeons, sleep specialists, and one specialist all surgeons need, the anesthesiologist, just to name a few, specialists. So me sending you off to the specialist you need to see is no different than what I would do if a construction worker, and I have had a few come in with nails through their hand or foot." Morgyn grimaces and not just because they were getting there IV slowly and gently removed. "So guess what specialist they will go see after I do see them? Depending on where the nail had punctured them, the hand or foot specialist, because they are the ones who are qualified to remove the nail safely, in such a situation. I, as a General Practitioner and Family Doctor, can only do so much. I'm going to be doing the basic checks like blood pressure taking their temperature. All depending on how they got here, if by ambulance, most likely will have this done, if not, I might have to set up an IV line and do some pain management. By the way, not all doctors are good with doing IVs they are terrible at it or don't know how to do it right or are worried scared they may cause their patient more harm putting it in and might cause them to bleed excessively, so they hand it off to a nurse to do it. I've never really had much of a problem with that after the third or fourth time putting one in; you build up your confidence after that. So in a situation where a nail or something is in someone's foot or hand… Oh, and by the way, if anything does ever get lodged into you, whatever it is, do not take it out yourself unless it's superficially deep, like say a splinter, because that's what's keeping you from bleeding out. Anyhow, I can clean up the hand or foot and see maybe if I can spot it if anything is broken, have X-Rays taken if needed, and most certainly unless it was recent, give them a Tetanus shot. While an ambulance is being called, I will for sure be getting a blood and urine sample from them, and have that tested and the results of those tests, ready for the specialist."

"Blood and urine sample, what for?"

"Well, I do want them to empty out before they leave, and might as well get the urine tested to see if there is an infection setting in or not, which might compromise them going in for surgery. This might also alert me to alert the specialist that I might or will have to put the patient on antibiotics, or they should be put on antibiotics. The blood sample is likewise, but most importantly, it is needed to find out their blood type before surgery is done, if not known. It makes the specialist's job a bit easier if that is already known. After all, the specialist will have to remove it, the nail or whatever-have-you. So there will be a lot of bleeding and, most likely, will always require a blood transfusion. So why use up universal blood which is O negative, when we can know what type of blood to use if it is needed. A blood transfusion may also be needed while they are being transported by ambulance."

"Makes sense to me. Hey um, with my condition, can I donate blood or not?"

"I don't see why not unless you are sick or have a disease, you should be able to donate. Your condition is just a disorder; it doesn't affect blood donations if that is something you would like to do. The only thing that might disqualify you is your allergy, maybe. If it is the one I think it is, you just have to come in with your EpiPen and maybe phone ahead, let them know. I uh…"

"Yeah, same, I have no idea what my blood type is, though, if I do decide to donate."

"It's a simple test. When Red Cross does a blood drive, they can test you there. Tell you what; I would like to get a few blood tests done on you, so if you can handle that, I can get that tested. I'm going to need to order up a blood allergy test for you anyhow. It's the safest way to find out what you are allergic to."

"Um, I think I'd rather not. See, every time I have had my blood drawn, I get my allergic reaction, so no can do. Like to, but…not a good idea."

"All right, you don't have to, but I strongly suggest you reconsider, at least the blood allergy test be done; otherwise, you will have to wait until the allergist gets back. Then he might wind up doing the blood test anyhow. This just cuts the unnecessary hassle for later on, since I would personally be doing that here, a doctor you know and are comfortable with, while we have the sterile room available to do that."

"Um, can I get back to you on that one? I might change my mind later. See how well I fair and tolerate these exams first."

"Sure, of course. So stand up. After you will lie down on the bed, then back to sitting. Morgyn nodded and did as asked and stood up from sitting. "So, the easy parts, get your shoes off, I'm going to get your height and weight, for your chart and your records, and then on to the other health check tests. Whatever you can handle and will let me do. So I will need some basic information on you to start things off."

"Ah, least intrusive to the most intrusive?"

"Smart, love, that's exactly it," he winks and leads the way to the scale to get Morgyn's weight.

"How much do I weigh? Might need to take at least a pound or two off for the dress and my underwear."

"Almost 180, 177, 3 lbs. short, want me to round up, make it an even 180?"

Chuckling, "No round down, always round down, I'm 175, have to take a few off for my clothes plus, after all, to get my proper weight."

"Well, if you want your true weight, you have to do it in the buff then."

"Not a chance!"

"In the morning, after doing your morning constitutional, preferably after evacuating from both ends, of course, in the buff." Morgyn shakes their head with a funny nose crinkling smile, as the doctor grins with a wink.

"Still not going to happen. Any exams you have to do will be done, with, my clothes on, thank you very much. Unless I say so otherwise. Uh, you wrote down 176?"

"Took 1 lb. off for the clothes, I doubt that dress and your underwear and anything else that you might have on, weighs that much. I was overly generous in docking that 1 lb. off." Morgyn pulled their sleeve up and took off their bracelet and rings and lost 1 extra lb. from just that. "Well, what do you know; you are 175, after all, okay. How could…is that solid gold?"

"Yeah, inherited it from my deceased grandma, she gave it to me, she knew I liked her jewelry and would often ask to wear it. So she gave it to me as part of my inheritance. It's very sentimental to me. More so than any price I might ever dare get for it."

"I'll bet. So let's get your height, and then we can start on more of the physical parts of your exams." Waiting for Morgyn to get the bracelet fetter and rings back on, walked over to the height wall ruler. Morgyn stood straight up without tippy toes cheating. "You are…5.9 almost 6."

"Aw darn. Is it possible I can grow taller still and hit 6?"

"It depends; when you started puberty and if your bones have fused, but some men and women do continue to grow, up until their mid-20's, so maybe."

"My dad's tall, so I was wondering if I might get as tall as he is."

"Could happen. Let's start with your ears."

"I hear ya," Morgyn tries to joke.

"Well, that's what I want to hear," the doctor jokes right back. So far, so good, Morgyn was as relaxed, well, as well as they could get, which was good. Though they still looked uncomfortable and nervous. "This is an otoscope; I'm going to have a look in your ears with it."

"For earwax?"

"Well, that too. I'm looking for signs of infection and if you have compact ear wax that might need to be dealt with." The doctor had a good long look. "Everything is well and good in there." He checked the other ear. "Same for that one. I'm going to give you a hearing test, tell me when you can't hear this," lightly flicking his fingers. Slowly going away, it was a bit of distance from both ears; in fact, when Morgyn spoke up.

"Now, I can't hear it." Then the other one. "Now, I don't hear it."

"Wow, you have really great hearing."

"I know."

Now with a penlight flashlight, "Okay, now this is for the windows to the soul, your eyes. You have green eyes I thought they were hazel green, no, green-green. Huh, had I not known you were one and or had not been turned into a Spellcaster by you. I might have made the joke about back in the medieval days they would say anyone who has green eyes are witches or warlocks."

"Oh, that explains it! Ha, ha, ha, ha, maybe there is some truth to that, who knows."

"Um, do you have contacts in?"

"Yes, I'm nearsighted. Do you need me to take them out?"

"Not for this, unless it interferes. I was going to ask you what sort of eye problem you have, but you answered that for me. Okay, nearsightedness, I'll put that down. How long have you had that?"

"Since before I grew up into a child, just a few months before my 4th birthday, I had started not seeing things close up easily. I see things in the distance however really, really, well, I'm told, better than 20 20 I think it's 20 10 I have for distance. These just correct the close-up sight problems I have. I also have regular glasses I usually wear at night for reading, and to give my eyes a break from the contacts. I might need to get new glasses, though."

"Okay, perfect. You need new ones? So does that mean there are changes with your eyesight, is it getting better or worse?"

"As I said, if anything, my distance sight has gotten better, but as for the nearsightedness, it has not changed any. I need new ones because the ones I have now I've had for years. They really don't look good on me anymore. You know, some glasses look really good on some, others ewww, not so good. Had them since I was a preteen, it's high time I get at least new rims or something."

"That's good. Now you're probably not going to like this too much, but I'm going to shine this light in your eyes and check for proper reflexes. As well as other eye problems, I can see," he puns. He checked one eye then checked the other eye, and then he checked both eyes. There was no redness no yellowness all was clear there. Morgyn's eye dilation and reflexes were spot on. "With just your eyes, look up, now look down, look left, and now look right. Perfect. Your eyes are healthy. I would have liked to check your nose and mouth, but with you needing that mask on, I can do that later on during the house call so…"

"You can do it now. I think I'll be all right if I take it off for a bit. I'll be able to tell, and I'm sure you'll know if I can't breathe right or start having an attack."

"I will. All right, so nose or mouth?"

"Nose then, mouth." So with that said, the doctor grabbed the things he needed. "So, uh, aside from how many boogers I might have up there, you can really check if I'm healthy just by looking up my nose? As well as in my mouth? I have never had any of this done ever before. This is new to me. Oh, uh, my temperature?"

"I'll bet it is. I have to check that too. So open up, under your tongue, don't try to talk. Well, it might be new to you, but it's also what doctors did years ago and still do to this day. It's almost funny with all this knowledge and new technology that the good old practices from years past still are nearly the same and usually the first go-to for checking for health. I see no problems up there. Good. Same with the other nostril. And let's see, normal temperature, great. Now I need you to close your eyes and no peeking."

"I'll even indulge you and cover them for you. Do something I don't like, though, and I might Inferniate you or something." Morgyn was nervous, though, hence the threat, as they felt vulnerable doing this because who knows what this doctor may do. Trust was building up, but it does take time, after all of their bad experiences. But so far has been okay with the 'basic' invasions, but was slightly shaking and whimpering. Wondering what the doctor was up to. There were some sounds of shuffling and some liquid sloshed. Not knowing what that was, was making their irrational worries and fear creep up. But there was no real need for it, their new doctor only had their best interests and intentions for them after all, and part of that was knowing some important things he did not know. Hence the test.

"Relax, love, it's just an exam. I can ask, but I don't want you to lie about it. I must know the truth about this. It's important to know, for sure. What do you think this is?" Waving it in front of Morgyn's nose.

"Oh gee, it's rubbing alcohol; why, what for, did I hurt…?"

"Not a thing. You can open your eyes now. That was all I wanted to know," holding up the alcohol-soaked cotton ball and Morgyn looked over to the counter and spotted the small container of rubbing alcohol on the counter. It all quickly became clear what all those sounds were and was told why the purpose of needing to have their eyes covered and or closed as the doctor simply stated. "I wanted to know if you had a sense of smell. That's what I was testing for."

"Yes, I do, in fact. So you mean some people don't?"

"Unfortunately, yes. Because you are a new patient of mine, I need to know that. A loss of or born with little or no sense of smell can point to a lot of things. Got the good old Popsicle stick, the good old, open up, and say 'ahhhh,' for me."

"Ahhhh, ugh, uhh," Morgyn gags as soon as it goes in, for a good reason it seems.

"Sorry, I did that on purpose, I admit, because I was also checking for that as well to make sure you do have the gag reflex." Morgyn gives the doctor a funny, half miffed look, and with it tells him you had better not do that again to me, or I might burn your ass next time. Or at least that oversized Popsicle stick! "I'll be in trouble with you if I do that again," Morgyn still looking a bit miffed nods. "All right, it was just the one time to check for that. But I do need to check your tongue and throat, and the rest of your mouth with this, so let's try it again."

"You could have warned me you were going to do that. Ahhhh."

"Now what fun would that be if I warned you ahead of time? I needed to check your reflex, not have you gag on the spot before I even get this in your mouth." Dr. Jameson has a good look with the flashlight inside Morgyn's mouth looking at their tonsils, the sides of Morgyn's mouth, their gums and Morgyn's tongue color, and everything he needs to look at. "Your mouth is healthy too, so that means many of your other body parts, and organs, are healthy too. Despite you not seeing a doctor for a long time, you are quite a healthy specimen, I must say. Let's keep up the good work. Just going to give your neck a feel around, check for things. Just a sec," filling up that cup from earlier with some water. "You'll need this shortly." Morgyn takes it as the doctor feels around their neck area with his fingers, and under Morgyn's ears. "I'm checking your lymph nodes, as they can tell me a lot, like if you are fighting off an infection as they swell or get bigger if you are sick. I'm also checking your thyroid as well. Now I'll need you to swallow some water. It's easier than getting some spit, or dry swallowing." As Morgyn was doing that, the doctor was feeling for Morgyn's swallow. "One more time. Good, now you're just going to down it, huh. Everything is looking and feeling good there as well. I'm just going to put my hands on your shoulders for resistance and now shrug your shoulders, again, good."

Almost shyly, mostly out of nervousness. The doctor-patient trust was building up now, but some concerns did creep in with the newness. "What's next?"

"Listening to your heart."

"There's nothing else you can do."

"Oh, there are lots I can do if you are up for it."

"It's a line of a song lyric, Listen to Your Heart."

It clicks, now remembering hearing it a time or two on the radio, but being a doctor hardly gets the chance to listen to music in his work. Also, he preferred Classical music over most other genres anyhow. "Oh, okay yeah, I have heard that song. Okay, let's have a listen. A little fast, but I know you are a little scared and nervous, but other than that very healthy-sounding." He listens in a few other spots for the different sounds of Morgyn's heartbeat. "A few deep breaths good, good. All right now, you can maybe relax because you need to lay down for this part."

"What about that turn your head and cough thing? Don't you have to do that as well?"

"Uh, ha, ha, ha, well, I'll be flat out real to you, due to your condition, um, you might not have what I'm checking for, and, even if you do have it, and I did that check for that. I am concerned for my wellbeing that you probably would hit me with Inferniate or anything else your magical hands might care to hit me with, including your fist."

"Oh. Okay. That's concise. For an answer. Carry on then."

"Let's see your hands. Just pressing on your fingernails, see if it refills color, yes, good. I'll need you to lie on down, but in a little bit, for checking on your tummy, I need to check something first while you're standing up, almost forgot. Since I did give you CPR, namely those chest compressions, I really need to check on if I broke or fractured any ribs or maybe bruised them. See if you need an X-Ray or not. I'm possibly not going to get a yes for this, but at least have a visual look at your chest area for any signs of fractures breaks or bruising."

"What?! You…what?!" Morgyn then realizes. "It's okay, I forgive you if that happened, and I'm so grateful to you for doing that to or for me. I much rather have a few broken, cracked, and or bruised ribs over being dead. Do you think you did break them?"

"Maybe, but I didn't hear anything being broken while doing chest compressions on you, but these things happen, the break could be in a different place. Ribs heal up fast on their own. Visual look, okay, unless you say it's okay, to check with my hands."

"Um, just turn around for a bit, nothing too unusual about the top half, just a little shy, with showing off my body like this. Even though it is just the top half, I still have had nothing but bad experiences with those 2 to 5 minute physical exams."

"Understandable" and turns away and hums a bit.

"I was very overprotective over my body until I found out why. It was the allergy, and being touched down there to figure me out as a baby and the allergy triggering."

Sucking air through his teeth, wincing, "Oooh, I can imagine that would be horrendous and the pain, no doubt to such a sensitive region. Especially as a baby's skin is highly sensitive after all. If you don't want me touching you, I completely understand."

"I have been healed of that now it's just normal protectiveness of my body I should have. Still um, got a towel, or something, to cover up with a bit, for privacy reasons?"

"Oh yes, absolutely, of course," finding something in one of the cupboards. "It's a bedsheet blanket, but it should do the job nicely for privacy. Oh, just so you know, for reference, if you are worried about me or any other medical professional, seeing you in your underwear. We don't care. You could be naked, and we would not care. Though if you were nude or at least on the bottom half, it might make diagnosing your 'cat' type easier. Just something to think about for later. There will come a time when I, we, or just the specialist, will have to look down there and diagnose."

"Leave that for when I do find out what I am. I don't want to lose our blessings. I have a God-feeling if you saw that that might happen. Okay, you can look."

"Little bit of redness and slight bruising. Stethoscope okay? I want to listen to your lungs again and for any sounds of fractures."

"Yup, that's fine."

"Take a few deep breaths from your diaphragm if you can. Let me know if it hurts or if there is any pain or discomfort as you breathe deeply. Or as deeply as you can." Dr. Jameson was not only looking and observing carefully but was listening for any sort of labored breathing. "Seems I didn't, but uh. May I touch and feel around?"

"Where you did the chest compressions?" The doctor nods. "Sure."

"Let me know if anything hurts and how bad, from 0 to 10, 10 being the worst pain in my life."

"It's a bit of pain 1 to 2 I've felt way worse; those times I get weird pains every few weeks."

"Weird pains, where and how often?"

"I dunno about every 2-ish months, sometimes less, sometimes more. I don't really keep track. Just when it happens, I drink a lot of tea, and if it's bad, I have some aspirin, it goes away in a couple days. It's not a big deal to me."

"Hmm. Okay," writing a note for himself and or the specialist for later. 'Check for imperforate inner membranes and or skin, when the patient is more comfortable and trusting for a tactile inspection, and after confirmation of allergy/s.'

"What are you writing down?"

"Note for myself and the specialist to check on at a later time. Trust takes some time, so I will take as long as you need; to get that rapport going between us. Where's the pain when you get your weird pains?"

"In my hips, back, and about here," rubbing around just slightly lower of their navel.

"Huh odd, hmm. I'll check that out along with other things. Lie on down."

"Sure thing," Morgyn lies down on the medical examination bed. He then starts listening with the stethoscope for digestive sounds.

"When did you have something to eat last?"

"Um, 2 almost 3 hours ago. I was out for about 2 hours? I had just finished eating before I left. Need to know what I had?"

"No, if you want to, it's fine, just wondering when you ate last because I'm listening to your digestive sounds. Listening to how fast things are or aren't moving along."

"It was pancakes with strawberries. Mmmm, ohh, no, great, the craving is back, again, I want strawberries now."

Chuckling, "I can hear your tummy rumbling for them, feed me!"

"Oh, why am I craving strawberries?"

"Maybe you need more Vitamin C. It could be a nostalgic craving; your parents mentioned you came home because you were homesick."

"Yeah, but I never craved strawberries before. So it makes no sense why I craved that of all things. I mean, I like strawberries don't get me wrong, but not that much that I would crave them that hard. It's so weird. It was just like, that first bite of strawberry, and like, wow, whoa, I wanted more, I couldn't get enough of it. Ever seen someone go chocolate crazy?" The doctor nods. "It was something like that, but with strawberries."

"That can happen with fruit. As I said, it could be a simple lack of vitamins or something in the strawberries that your body needs, calcium, magnesium, iron, vitamin C, maybe you need more water. It's often said or thought that pregnant women crave foods the baby or babies need to grow, so it could be biologically what you need and when you took that first bite, your body sent out the craving to eat more. Eat this food or fruit, your body needs this right now, to make you well or keep you well. But since it is a fruit, you have my permission to indulge in that craving all you like and need. It's a healthy craving, just, don't overdo it. Overdoing anything is not good, even healthy food or fruit."

Chuckling, "Yeah, in moderation not until I'm pooping it through a straw, like my mom told me, would happen if I ate too many of them."

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, yeah moms are like that sometimes, but yeah too much fruit and yeah you might be sitting on the toilet for a while and or making frequent trips. I don't hear that it's moving too quickly through you. Now it's time to listen to other sounds," he said as he began drumming on Morgyn's stomach and abdomen, and other spots of interest as he listened to the sounds. "Good, that's normal, ah perfect. Hmm, uh-huh, okay, all right, good, uh-uh right, huh, hmm, well, hmm. Anything hurting or is uncomfortable as I press around, just let me know."

"No. What are you doing tapping on me like that? Something wrong?"

"It's percussion or drumming; it tells us, doctors, a lot about your body, where some organs are and whatnot. Does this hurt when I press down here?" He watched more for Morgyn's reactions.

"No pain. Um, not to worry you, but isn't that where my appendix should be located?"

"Why do you think I was pushing and prodding you there? It's best to catch these things early."

"Ah-ha, ha, right yeah. Ha-ha, ha, ha, hee, hee, ha, ha, hey come on."

"It's actually a good thing if you are laughing while I press on certain spots, it means you aren't in any pain, and nothing is causing you discomfort. Don't worry, I get that a lot; usually, I'm not trying to tickle my patients unless they are kids to create a bond, and or they terribly frightened."

"Did you tickle me just to get me to laugh?"

"Just a little, not much, but just enough to get a healthy dose of happy giggles out of you while checking for tender areas of interest. And yes, to create a bond and to show you I'm not trying to hurt you. Speaking of places of interest, what about here?" Back to that odd spot of interest.

"Unh, just a tiny bit. Uh-oh, is that bad?"

"Considering your condition, probably not. I have a suspicion of what it might be, but if I pushed harder, I'm concerned you might scream in pain if it is what I think it is. I'm just going to make a note for myself and or the specialist to look at that area when he diagnoses your 'cat breed' type, as it helps things along. It's not a worry or concern; it's just a gland I may be feeling."

"A gland?"

"We have a lot of them, and they do different things. Now let's see," tapping around their navel area, nodding. "Huh, okay, hmm, bit unusual but not uncommon. Okay, interesting." Morgyn gives the doctor a questioning look with a bit of concern. "No worries, I'm just getting to know you a little bit better, inside, is all, all important stuff. Medically."

"Does this have to do with my 'cat' or what?"

"A little bit, yes. I'm going to have a look at your legs, then after one more test, your feet."

"Leg man, huh?"

"Only for this test, but me, I like butts."

"Okay, I didn't need to know that."

"You asked, I answered. I was also trying to be a bit funny, even if it is the truth."

"Ahh, ha, ha, I got a good one then for once, you're a keeper. Whatcha up to though?"

"Just checking for swelling and leg length make sure they are even." Looking and checking for what he needed. "Okay, be right back, gotta get a rubber hammer, um, on second thought, I won't do that." Rather than a rubber hammer, he would typically use, just used his hands to test for Morgyn's reflexes as it was safest. "Sit right at the edge of the bed, so your legs are dangling. I'm checking something, so relax your legs."

"Sure. Whoa, what the?"

"Good. Let's see the other."

"Hey? How did I do that?"

"Reflexes. You have great reflexes. I didn't want to use a rubber hammer I would normally use as I was concerned it might trigger an allergy, so I just used my hand. Good reflexes."

"Must be from all that magical training I do and the duels, it keeps my reflexes honed."

"Oh yeah, got to be sharp to duel, I suppose. Anything ever been broken?"

"Dueling no…oh no, I have never broken a bone or anything like that, unless you know, you did accidentally break a rib. Had the odd scraped up knee your typical kid booboos and things you know?"

"Okay, this is the last test, I think, and just some questions after that, and we're done. Tactile foot test, close your eyes one foot, then the other. I want you to tell me if you feel if it's the pencil end or the eraser end I'm using on your feet."

"Uh-oh, what if I get extremely ticklish?"

"It happens, it's fine. Eyes closed and any foot, I'm checking if you have feeling in your feet."

"All right. Eraser, eraser again, pencil tip, eraser, pencil tip, fin-grr-r-r-r. Ohh, you did that on purpose! My feet are ticklish, and you did that on purpose." Electricity crackled in Morgyn's fist, and it wasn't a threat but more of a half-amused 'threat' to knock it off.

"Have to see which way this witch curls her…or their toes."

Rolling their eyes, "Oy vey, don't do that, or I might kick you, and I might not be responsible where my foot might land, next time, trying to get away from you and the tickles. I may not know what my sex is, but I do know what part of a male's anatomy hurts when it gets kicked there. And I don't want to kick you there because you're tickling my foot with your fingernail."

"Ha, ha, okay, but it is a legitimate test, to see what way toes curl. You curled your toes down, so that means there's nothing neurologically wrong with your brain. If you curled your toes upward or if you shot your big toe up, there could be a problem with your brain. Okay, I'll do the other foot in a bit. Give you a bit of time to recoup, so questions. Have you been vaccinated? Booster shot, maybe in school, or here, Tetanus shot, flu shot, anything like that?"

"Yes, all vaccinated and up-to-date as far as I know, unless, within the last few years, I need something."

"I can check into that." Making a note to check into that. "Now, have you ever had a problem with the vaccines?"

"Yeah, I get this rash reaction and the pain. So I don't know if it's from the vaccine or not."

"Uh-hmm. Okay, now I'm getting somewhere, with that answer. Been to the dentist at all?"

"Yes, I usually go twice a year, just not for the last 2 years, I went before I moved to the Realm of Magic, is the last time I went. I still got perfect teeth, no cavities," Morgyn says, showing off their bright smile! "I should go now while I have the chance for a checkup."

"Ah, great, wonderful. Now hold off a few days if you can, till I call you back and give you the all-clear. But I need to know if there have been any problems with your dentist at all, any reactions?"

"No. Not at all." Morgyn observes as Dr. Jameson writes something down, but before Morgyn could ask what it was, was asked.

"What's your dentist's name, and where do they work, and number if you know it?"

"In Willow Creek, his name is Willy Wiseman. I don't know his number, but you can look it up. Or find his office by the creek in the main part of town. I think he's still the only dentist in Willow Creek, so you shouldn't have a problem finding his office. Why, need a dentist, or a new one?"

"No. May I have your permission to tell him your name if he asks? You can say no."

"Sure, he knows me, sure. Oh doctor-patient privacy thing, yes, it's fine."

"Yes, exactly I have to ask, because not all are okay with that when we speak with another doctor, be it a dentist or otherwise. It's just if I do find out that is your allergy, then your dentist should know, so it can be in their records as well. Let me check your other foot, the same test. Eyes closed."

"What's this about, though? What were you writing down? Pencil tip, eraser, eraser, eraser, pencil tip, pencil tip." Morgyn opens their eyes, expecting it now. "Fingernail aaah, ha, ha, ha, hehe, hehe hee, hee, ha, ha, okay, are we good now?"

"Yes, we're good now."

"Fantastic. Now, why did you want to know about my dentist for anyhow? You never did answer me that, why."

"I have some strong suspects of your allergy or allergies that I will track down. But for now, I will put them into your file as an alert, and if I am wrong, they can be removed, as they are only going to be put down as suspect allergies, unconfirmed. So if it is wrong, they can be removed. It's also if you permit the blood test for allergies, or don't, we can at least start pinpointing things, and removing what isn't, or confirming it is your allergy. But right now, I'm finding out if my top suspect allergy is your allergy or not, without the use of a blood test. Are you still not up for that, doing a blood allergy test for full confirmation?"

"So, you still don't know, huh?"

"Not for sure. But I'm tracking down your allergy. I'll be straight up honest with you, Morgyn; I nearly flunked my allergy identification part of my exams. I'm no good with visual or verbal or tactile identification of any allergies. A lot of rashes and hives they do look similar to me and are tricky to identify. It doesn't make me a bad doctor; it's just my weak point. So blood test, or no blood test, for allergies, is the question?"

"I guess I do want to get it done, just get it done and over with. But I'm just getting a little freaked out over the idea, though. I want to leave soon, and if I get another attack, I don't want to be here any longer, and just the fear of that triggering. But what do you think it is, even if it is wrong?"

"I had, from the start, strongly suspected it's a latex allergy. So I'm going to confer with your dentist, see what kinds of gloves he uses in his practice. That's why I asked about your dentist, and why I want to get some blood drawn from you. That's the safest way to do it without triggering it in you, blood reactions in the lab to see if it is that. If you permit it, I will get what is needed and do it here, myself. Normally you would see the lab nurse to have your blood drawn for lab work like this, but you are getting worried and frightened I see. So maybe come back, in a day or so, when you are ready, to do that, maybe, what do you think?"

"So, if it is latex, then I don't need…"

"Oh, you will for sure still need it; your allergy to latex if it is that, is severe. I also could be wrong. It could be something else. Or it could be multiple allergies you have. Until we know for sure, you still will need an EpiPen, and need to carry it with you, especially more so, despite what it is, when it's anaphylaxis."

"Um, how busy are you?"

"Doctors are usually always busy. Why?"

"Uh, never mind then."

"No, really, just say it, what is it?"

"Uh-umm, I just didn't want to waste your time, I've taken up so much of your time already, just with these exams and all that, and just."

"Morgyn, this is important; it isn't a waste of my time if it is important to you. Especially if it concerns your health. So what is it?"

Sighing, "I want to get it done, the blood allergy test. It's just, I'm still a bit afraid, and I need a bit of time, to myself, or just time to do something to relax myself, before you do what you gotta do to draw my blood."

"Absolutely, if that's what you need, go right ahead. In private, or do you want or need your parents for this?"

"Uh, in a bit, my parents can come in. They're probably wondering what's taking so long."

"Okay, I'll tell them we're done with the health checkup and what's up. I told them I would try to do some health checkups on you if I could, so if it takes a while, that's why. Guess I performed a medical miracle because your dad said it would take one to get you to actually have a proper checkup. So I will be out for a good 10 to 15 or so minutes or more. I also have to have a chat with the Chief of Staff, as well as get the print up for the bloodwork. So that should be enough time. So I'll see you in a bit. Oh, but just for comparison curiosity, can I get a before and after pulse rate? I forgot to do your pulse anyhow and need to recheck your blood pressure anyhow."

"Okay fine." With that done, Morgyn was trying to peer over to see what he was writing down, curious now too. "Can I see?"

"Nope, but your blood pressure has dropped more though, to a little above normal. I don't want to influence the results when you are relaxed more. Plus, as I said, I wrote a few notes on here about your 'cat' so I would have shown you if you asked, but I don't want you to lose your blessings along with your parents. I'll show you if you ask me later on when you know what your 'cat' is."

"Sounds like I'm getting a pet cat, ha-ha, hehe, hehe, hehe, mew, mew, meow, meow, I'll see you in a bit, Dr. Jameson."

"Take care of yourself, and be safe, while you are relaxing, or doing whatever it is you will be doing in here. Hit the call button, if you have any problems, and hit this button, immediately, if you are having any sort of respiratory problems, that will call a code blue."

"Got it, thank you."


End file.
